She's Eccentric
by Lhein
Summary: A story of a boy who met a girl that will change his life.
1. She's Eccentric

Chase Wells is a handsome boy known for being the 'nice guy'. Living alone, he is used to doing what he wants. Maintaining a good reputation in school and having girls around is pretty normal. Until he met Aimee. A totally eccentric girl. What is so odd about her that Chase couldn't stop thinking about her?


	2. She's Eccentric Chapter 1

Chapter I

It is cold. Very cold evening. I gaze at the window and I can see that it is starting to rain. I get up my feet to look outside. It is very dark. Darkness is devouring the world outside, there is only a dim light from the light post.

I look at the clock and it is half past seven. It is very dark already for this time. And, I have nothing to do.

Whenever it rains, I want to lie down my queen size bed. How I wish I could share it with someone. Share it with who? I don't even have a girlfriend. Well at the moment, I don't have.

The last time I had one was about a year ago, and her name is Jenna. She's such a pretty girl but has an attitude problem. She's too possessive, and those kind of relationships are not welcome for me.

Yes, I love my freedom more than anything. That is why I am living alone unlike normal teenagers. My parents are working abroad and I really thank them for being that way. Call it practicality.

And unlike normal teenagers, I'm not longing for my parents. Longing for someone, anyone, is not a welcome idea. I like living alone.

I don't like anyone telling me what to do, or what not to. That's how I am, plain and simple. I want everything in place and where I want them to be.

It's starting to be really cold now so I stood up next to my closet. I opened the first drawer inside hoping to find a sock for my cold feet. I hate this. Whenever my feet turn cold, my stomach grumbles.

The first drawer does not have what I'm looking for so I had to check the other drawers. I opened the second one and saw a few handkerchiefs. Not what I'm looking for. I closed the second drawer to open the third one. Inside the drawer are pictures.

Definitely not what I'm looking for. But I grabbed the pictures and I look at the one in front. I closed the drawer and the closet then sat on my bed. I covered my cold feet with a bonnet I saw on my bedside table.

Still holding the pictures, I saw a pretty face. In the picture I'm looking at now, I can see a girl smiling. What a very innocent smile. She has a long black hair. She has a fringe of hair cut short across her forehead which is pinned on the right side of her hair.

She looks very nice and lovely, petite, gentle and shy. That is what she is, a shy girl. I flipped the picture down so I can see the next picture. Now there is a picture of her, beside me. My left arm on her left shoulder and her right arm on the right side of my waist. I can still remember this day.

The girl on the picture is Diane, my first girlfriend. No one ever thought that such a nice girl like her can be a real bitch. Is this bitterness? Well, whatever it is, the feeling is not welcome.

Aside from that bad feeling I also felt happy. Seeing the fourteen year old me with a military cut hair. I look really weird in this picture. Such a shame I ever had that haircut, I'm never gonna have that kind of haircut again, ever.

So again, I flipped the picture to see the next one. Oh! Jenna. She was my last girlfriend. Unlike Diane, Jenna is a bit outspoken, unreserved. At first I thought that is very good of her, but when I figure out how that trait can go bad, I broke up with her.

There are still some pictures but I rather not see them today. Memories, the coldness of the evening, and the darkness outside makes me feel somewhat, lonely.

I collected the pictures and brought them back to where they originally were. I remembered that I was actually looking for socks. Darn pictures.

I lie down on my bed again and cover my whole body with my blanket. Uh! This is not enough. Maybe I could grab a coffee and noodles to warm me up a bit. But I feel really lazy right now.

I hate it when it rains. I feel so down and gloomy for no reason at all. If only someone could embrace me, it might warm me up. Or maybe more than that.

Maybe some loud music can stop this melancholy thoughts from coming. I stood up and drive in the plug of the dvd to the outlet. I turned it on then seek for my favorite cd. _The Cab._ This band rocks, no shit.

I put on the disc in my dvd and wait for it to play. This kind of music just makes me alive. I never once hesitated buying this Symphony Soldier album. The songs are the best.

I sat down the floor, then grab my guitar. Playing my guitar while the songs are playing is just awesome.

I was suddenly stopped by a knock on my door. Who might it be? I lowered down the volume of the amplifier and put my guitar back in place.

I went out to the living room and open the door to see Mrs. Laydon standing outside. I know what she's here for.

"Hi Mrs. Laydon," I smiled at her. She smiled at me as well. She handed me over a pile of clothing.

"Here are your clothes you asked me to wash. Just tell me if you have more, okay?" She replied.

"Sure, and thanks I guess." She smiled again and turned away.

She is the one who is taking care of my laundry, since I cannot do that myself. And of course I pay her for the service. She is a mother of two, a single mother. I remembered that she told me her husband died so she's working hard to cover for her children.

What a lovely mom for her kids. But she's only twenty nine, she looks older than her age. Maybe because of too much work. Well, I closed the door and put my clothes on the closet.

It is such a boring Sunday. I lie back to bed and felt that I'm starting to fall asleep. Darn this rain.

I woke up next morning because of the sound of my alarm. I stretch my arms to reach it and turn it off. Oh well, it's Monday.

I stood up and took an instant noodle at the top of my fridge. Another day with noodles, maybe I should get a housekeeper to cook for me. I plugged the electronic thermos or whatever it's called to heat the water.

It would have been better If someone can do this for me. Oh yes, I am so lazy. I was born lazy, and I think I'm gonna be lazy for the rest of my life.

After the water boils I unplugged the thermos and fill my cup with the hot water. This is really good, especially in this cold weather.

After I ate, I took a bath and get ready for school, it is still early but I don't want to be late. I don't want to ruin my good reputation at school.

I do have a good reputation at school. I am running for valedictorian, good at sports, polite, respected. If they just know how odd I am. Well not really odd I guess. Just a normal teenager with raging hormones.

Since my house is near I just walk going to school. I just think this is a form of exercise to keep me fit.

While walking to school I saw a girl, a pretty girl. But the first thing I actually noticed is her incredibly huge breast. She's wearing a uniform but her breast are still obviously big.

This girl is wearing a black backpack, unlike any modern school girls whose using shoulder or hand bags. Her hair is cut short to her shoulders and they fit the shape of her face.

She's walking quietly towards my school, wearing our school uniform. How come I've never seen her before. A girl with those kind of breast should be very popular.

I wanted to get near her and talk to her, but she has this aura (if that's what you call it) that will make you feel that she doesn't like unwelcome attention.

So I just watched her as she walks slowly to school. I also noticed my other schoolmates staring at her, at her boobs.

I don't know if I should feel bad about her. Having that kind of body must allure men, not just our age, I know.

Someone got the courage up to talk to her, I can't hear what he is saying but she just continues walking as if there's no one talking to her. I secretly followed them. Still I can't hear what the guy is saying. The guy who's following her, walking next to her is Mack Diaz. I know him.

He's a bit popular for being too rude, and mean to girls. Not that he hurt them, he just usually push himself on them, and they don't like it.

The next thing I saw is Mack, on the floor, touching his left cheek. Did she slap him? She's in serious trouble. I saw Mack standing up and his friends running towards them. I ran towards them too.

I saw the girl looking at Mack. No reaction on her face. Isn't she scared? Mack is a big guy and if he tries to do anything to her, she will be badly hurt, considering he has friends backing him up. We are not even in the school grounds yet.

"Bitch! Do you realize what you've done?" Mack shouted at the girl.

At first I thought that his friends are going to help him with the girl but I saw them calming him and trying to take him away.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard one day! Remember that!" last thing Mack said while he walks away and pushes his friends. The girl is left there looking at him.

I get my courage to face the girl and talk to her. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She glanced at me, then stares. She just stares and didn't say anything. I don't know what's wrong, I don't know what to say.

"You must've been shaken because of what Mack did. But please tell me you're alright." I asked her.

"I'm not." She looked away. So, she's not fine? "shaken," she continues. I was confused at first but I was able to decipher what she's telling me. She's telling me she's not shaken and she's fine.

"That's great to hear. Let's go, we might be late." I started to walk and she walks side by side with me. I look at her. She's beautiful, she's hot. But her eyes is somewhat lonely, longing.

"I'm Chase, Chase Wells. And you?" I introduced myself. She didn't answer for quite a while and sighed.

"My name is not worth knowing." She said. Why is this girl like this. Thinking she's not worth knowing, like you'll forget it sometime soon.

"I wanted to know. Please tell me." I insisted. I can see she is still hesitant to give out her name. She looks at me.

I don't know but when she looked at me, it's like I'm being seduced. Is she doing that on purpose, or am I just affected because of her face and body.

"You have lonely eyes." I was stopped with what she said. I don't know what to say to her. She sighed and looked straight. "Charmagne Louis. Call me Aimee."

"Oh, Aimee that is!" I replied. I started walking again and got curious about what she said earlier. "And, I look lonely?"

She did not answer. "Oh I guess you're not really into talking to strangers. But thanks for giving me your name." I told her.

Am I hitting on her? Darn Chase. The poor girl was harassed by Mack earlier but here you are, hitting on her.

Darn this pretty girl! Darn these hormones! And Darn this despicable good reputation. If the situation is just different, I would've brought this girl in my bed. No talk. And put her in between my thighs. Darn this thought! Darn everything.

"Don't get affected by this looks." She said. Did she notice? Does she know what I'm thinking?

"You cannot tell a guy what to and not to like. Like you can't decide what can and can't make you lonely." I replied. I didn't know if she noticed I'm trembling. Why did I even said that?

She smirked, but still beautiful. I think she is too confident that guys will like her. Well, with that kind of body, alluring even on uniform? What if she's out of that uniform. I had to remove the thought on my head, or else my nose are gonna bleed.

"Thank you for being frank Chase. And please don't walk with me anymore." She walked away saying that.

I think I offended her. Darn! Well, atleast I did not get slapped. My reputation will be ruined for harassing a poor girl. Harass? I didn't harass her in anyway.

I walked slowly as I look at the girl walking towards the Principal's office. Hope she's not reporting me. Hope it's just Mack she is going to report.

Later on, the class started. Everything is much the same as last week, like any other school day. It sucks being in high school. I wanna be older and work. What do I want to be anyway? I haven't decided yet.

"Good Morning class!" I heard Ms. Cooke greated. She's our homeroom teacher. She's normal, nothing fancy. I ignored and continue what I'm doing. I am drawing the face of the girl I saw earlier. The big boobed girl. I heard Ms. Cooke mentioning about a new student or something but I just continue drawing.

A girl entered our room which shifted my attention. _That's her._ Lonely eyes, pursed lips, big boobs! It's her. I heard my class shouting in delight, well most of the boys in my class. Then I saw the girls smirking whispering to each other as if they didn't like her. I know, it's called insecurity.

She's looking at the class and our eyes met. She recognize me, that's for sure because she keeps on looking at me. Ms. Cooke asked her to introduce herself.

"I'm Charmagne Louis. I'm not interested on making friends. So please stay as much as possible away from me. Thank you." She gaze at Ms. Cooke who has disbelief registered on her face.

"That is not a good start Charmagne. They will be you classmates for a year so you should get to know them." Ms. Cooke told her, like telling the whole class.

Is she like that? Wanting to be alone. She's a loner. I saw her look at me then looked away. What made her into something like that.

She didn't make any response to Ms. Cooke and I guess she quite get the idea that Aimee doesn't want to talk. She was just advised to sit on the far right corner of the room, in the middle of Serena and the trash bin. I wonder if they could get along. Serena is a fun girl and she's a loner, what could possibly happen?

I saw her look at me again while walking towards the vacant chair, then look away again. What does this girl want? Does she think I am all over her? Well, I'm a bit into her. But it's not quite bad.

I put my head down and so our eyes will not meet. I don't wanna meet her eyes. They are so lonely, but captivating. As I lean my head down I saw my drawing. I was drawing her before she came. I rumpled the piece of paper and put it under my desk.

What will they say, what will she say if they saw this. Darn Chase, don't be crazy for a girl you've met just today. Mind your reputation.

I tried to compose myself so it will not show I was affected by this girl, Aimee. All of my classmates, mostly boys, are looking at her every now and then. Yeah, I know what they are thinking and feeling. Same goes for me, I'm a no different tyrant in anyway.

I saw Denis lean over my table. "What do you think of Charmagne?" he whispered. I took a glimpse of her as if I didn't talk to her earlier.

"She's pretty, and reserved I guess." I replied to hide what I'm really thinking. This is what they are expecting of me.

"Doesn't she turn you on?" he asked. He just doesn't know what I really am feeling. "Look at that boobs, they are like waving they want to get fucked." He added.

Some reason, I feel angry. This is not acting or sort, I really feel angry. "The girl did not do anything to show you she likes that sort of thing. She deserves respect." Huh! Can't believe I said that. Way to go Chase! You could be a good actor.

Denis leaned back on his table. If he wants to fuck this girl he can keep it to himself. He could have been discreet about it. And for some reason, I felt like I want to protect Aimee, protect her from everyone.

Protect Aimee from guys who wants to do indecent things to her, protect her from girls who might plan to do bad things to her. That is what I'm thinking, but when I look at her. She looks so strong. She's sitting straight, chin up. It's like Aimee is not afraid of anything. I really admire seeing her like this.

She looks at me again and I got nervous. To hide this, I simply smiled at her. And like what I expected, she just looked away. Is she going to pretend she does not know me?

I look straight to the black board and I saw Ms. Cooke pinning some visual arts on it. Class is starting. Will Aimee be able to cope up? I really should stop thinking about her. She's just very intriguing.

I took one of my notebooks to write what is on the board. Since it's trigonometry, all I can see are formulas. Here we go again. The first class is numbers. I don't like this subject but I had to pretend I like it. My brain can actually keep up with this subject, I'm just too lazy to think.

If it's a simple addition, subtraction, multiplication or division, it'll be a piece of cake. But with letters and numbers combined, darn it. You will need a pen and paper to solve 'em.

After class I feel so tired. So tired that I even yawned in class. This feels bad. Making people see you yawn with mouth wide open. It's the first time they saw me like this. I look at the people around me. Their eyes are as wide as their mouth can be.

The girls are grinning and the guys are laughing. I smiled at them, It's really great to be the center of the class. Like everything revolves around you. Like you are a god.

I saw Rhea, Jenna's cousin walk towards me. She is smiling at me, bet she's gonna hit on me. "That was huge." she joked.

I smiled back. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone does that anyway. Right?" I replied. She giggled.

I know Rhea likes me even before Jenna did. Rhea and I are having a good friendship at that time when Rhea introduced Jenna.

After a day or two Jenna confessed she has feelings for me and I didn't have the guts to turn her down. Besides I like Jenna, at that time.

What can I say? When I met her it's like I met a star. She sings, she dances, she plays the piano, she does most of the things. She's very beautiful and sweet.

I like the fact that she tells me everything. She's not hiding anything to me and she gave a lot of herself to me. But then she wants the same to be done to her.

She wants me to tell her everything, be so into her, not talk to any other girls. I just couldn't do that. It's like she wants to know what I'm doing twenty four seven.

It's sickening, frightening even. My parents never treat me like that. I am not use to it. I do not want it. I have no choice but to be frank with her. It's the least I could do for her.

Not telling her the truth will just leave her hoping for a better "us". And I am not even in love with her. I like her, but I don't love her.

I also need to maintain my good reputation. So I broke up with her by telling her that I can't be with her. You wouldn't want to know what happened next.

So here comes Rhea, she's a lot better than Jenna. Not that I regret being with Jenna, I actually learned a lot from her. I just think that being with Rhea would've been a lot better. But what would that make me? Hitting on cousins.

I remember last month, Jenna tried to get back with me. She said she is going to change. But even so, I don't have feelings for her anymore.

So, Rhea sat on my desk. We are that close that she has a knack of doing that. I don't mind in anyway. And of course, her girl friends are with her.

"So how's Saturday and Sunday?" I heard Rhea asked. This line never get old. I always hear it every Monday.

"Quite good. Just a bit boring alone at home." I replied. I took my notes back to my backpack. And then I saw the crumpled paper. _Oh! The drawing._ I should throw it before anyone sees it.

I took the crumpled paper out of the desk and throw in the trash bin as if I'm throwing a ball in a hoop. Too bad it boarded and rolled beside Aimee's feet. I saw her look at the paper then at me_. Oh darn! I'm done for!_

My mind is filled with worry that I wasn't able to hear what Rhea and her friends are saying. They are teasing me for not being able to shoot the paper.

I saw Aimee reach for the crumpled paper and I felt my face turn pale. And since I am looking at Aimee, Rhea and her friends noticed I'm staring at her. Their face crumpled like the piece of paper.

Aimee opened the paper and I can still see no reaction at all. She folded the piece of paper and put it in her bag. _Did the others saw that?_ This girl is really something.

The paper holds Aimee's face and if others find out, what will they think of me? I saw Rhea walked towards Aimee with her friends.

"You like trash?" Rhea asked Aimee then looked at her friends. They all laughed as if she did something wrong. Again, Aimee did not react.

Looking at them, they look like they are going to start a cat fight. Oh no!. Should I go there? Should I get in between? This is so darn bad!

The next thing I know is Serena's already talking to Rhea. "There is nothing wrong with picking up a piece of paper, Rhea. I would've picked it up myself if it was me." Serena told Rhea standing in front of her.

Whew! Good thing there is Serena to the rescue. I didn't have to stick my nose into it. Way to go Serena! But what can happen next?

I decided to call Rhea to cut the drama. "Rhea, you want me to walk you home?" I asked Rhea without looking at Aimee. I know she's looking at me now. This girl just affects me so much.

Rhea's expression lighten. Ah! I just know how these girl's thoughts go. Aside from that Aimee girl that is.

"Oh girls! I have to go ahead then." She informed her friend and rolled her eyes on Aimee. I saw that. Never thought Rhea could be this bitchy. Or maybe, maybe this is only because of Aimee's presence. There is just something in her.

I talked to Rhea to lighten up her mood and in the corner of my eye I saw Serena spoke to Aimee. Aimee is speaking with her! She must've felt Serena's sincerity. I hope they can be friends. I don't want her to stand alone in this class because if she does and I stand with her, they will hate her more. I don't want that to happen.

Rhea and I walked home together and talking about a few things about Jenna. I can say she is leading me on. But sorry girl, I'm not in the market. My head is still filled with Aimee. Now I am not thinking about her boobs anymore, I am thinking more about... her.

After I brought Rhea to her house, I went straight home. If I am gonna encounter Aimee everyday then she will seriously give me a brain cancer. Poor me, too young to die.

I took a quick shower and indulge myself with the softness of my bed. So good to be home, relaxing, not thinking of anything. I remember I had assignments. Maybe I'll do them a bit later.

I was almost sleeping when I heard a knock on my door. Must be Mrs. Laydon. But why will she go here at this hour. I found myself walking out of the living room and I opened the door shocked to see who is outside... Aimee!


	3. She's Eccentric Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aimee!" I shout her name in shock as I see her standing outside my door. The expression on her face is different than how it was earlier. She looks kinda... soft.

A moment in silence enveloped the evening. I wasn't able to say anything but her name. Well, the girl who is filling up my mind the whole day is now right before my very eyes, in front of my house. She's still wearing her school uniform which reminds me I'm still wearing mine. Just that I removed my polo.

"Can I come in?" I heard her ask. I still can't react for some reason. I stand there looking stupid as I froze in front of her. _She's asking you if she can come in._ I told myself.

I moved aside to give her a way. "Sure. Come in." I uttered. The voice which came out of my mouth is very low. I'm not even sure if she heard me but she came in.

She removed her shoes one by one then face me. "Where should I put these?" she asked as she raises her shoes to show me.

"Oh!" I uttered. Of course, where should we put them? I took her shoes from her hand and put it beside the door. "Here should be fine. I don't usually get visitors, you see." I chuckled.

She nods with what I told her showing that she understood. She looked around as if she is checking my whole house. "Nice house. You live alone?" she asked.

I nodded. "I still hasn't asked the reason why you're here." I told her. She faced me. Oh yes! Her eyes are looking intently at me. They look so fierce now.

I unintentionally glanced at her boobs. Then when I look at her, she's looking at me. Oh shit! She saw that? Darn. I saw her smirked.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I..." what do I say. "Uhm..." I uttered as I try to find the words to say. Now she is raising her eyebrows. This is freaking me out.

I grasp some hair and had a deep sigh. "Okay, I'll be honest. I'm attracted to you." I told her. Her expression did not change at all as if she has anticipated this. "Still, I don't know why you are here." I told her and turn around.

I feel like the temperature went a couple of degrees up. I went near the ACU to turn it on. I feel nervous, this is so awkward. Having this girl in my house. Is she even thinking? She doesn't have any idea what I want to do to her now. Or maybe, she does.

I didn't realize that she is already beside me. Her proximity just really freaks me out. Like right now, she is inches away.

"Thank you for always being honest." She said and her expression is now calmer, softer. Is she going to tell me now why she is here? I just stood there waiting for the next thing she's going to say.

She looked around the house again and did not speak anymore. I gather up the courage to ask her one more time, one last time, why she is here. "So, why are you here?" I asked

Now she bend her head forward. "I am going to ask a really big favor..." she looked at me as she continues what she is saying. "... from you."

I got nonplussed. That surely caught me by surprise and I don't really know how to react. She seems like a person who can handle herself. What kind of favor is she going to ask. Ask from me?

The irony, of all people, she's asking me. I'm not even sure what favor she's going to ask. I don't know what is running on her mind.

I took a deep breath and give out a sigh. She noticed it and I saw the hesitance on her face. Is she hesitating to ask the favor or is she hesitating that I can help her. "It depends on the favor you are going to ask me." I replied.

I saw her took her hands up her lips as she bites the nail on her pinky. Her eyes is moving right and left in a fast motion. Is it that big of a favor? Should I ready myself with what I'm going to hear.

I took out her hand which is previously on her lips. She looks at me. "You've got to tell me what you need, so I can see if I can help out." I told her. I feel nervous. Why am I nervous?

She looks down on her feet then gathered some air and breathe. "Ok. I need a place to stay." she said. Is she going to ask me to help her find a place? What's the big deal. "And I want to stay here." Boom! I froze. It's like time stopped.

Aside from my body, it's like my brain froze as well. I can't think. Earth to Chase! Earth to Chase! Darn! It's like I didn't hear what she said. "You what?" I asked, not being able to get what she is saying.

Maybe the tone of my voice gave her a fright or something. She lowered down her voice. "I want to stay here... in your house." she repeated slowly this time.

I shook my head in confusion and I saw her frown. "No no no, not that I'm saying no. I'm just confused and I still don' t get what you are trying to tell me." I explained to her. I saw her lips formed an "O".

"You need more details, I see." She followed. I took her hand and take her to the couch so she can talk more about it.

_She's tensed, _I told myself. I can feel her hand is trembling. "Of course." I heard her say. I think she does not know how to start. I held her hand to calm her. "It's ok. Start with why you want to stay here."

"Erm... I..." she's babbling. "I don't know what is going to happen to me if I stay where I am staying right now. It's..." she stopped and looked at me. I gave her an assurance that I am listening and I will try to understand. I think she got it anyway.

"I am going to start from the very beginning, ok?" She asked me. I cupped her hand and smiled in response. I'm really curious. And there, she started telling me about her life, about her.

On our talk, she told me most about her background. Her mother Jane died with a rare disease when she was five years old. Her father Charlie became depressed and got sick because of this. Her father cannot accept her mom's death and resort to being a drunkard. It's because of Aimee that her father stopped. And just when she thought her father's already well , he killed himself.

Young Aimee felt devastated. She felt lonely, abandoned, and unloved. Since her grandparents died with the same disease as her mother, she doesn't know where to run to. Her grandparents on her father's side is not approved of her parent's marriage so they didn't care at all.

The only one she have is her aunt Leila. Leila is just twenty when her brother died. And yes, Leila is the sister of Charlie (Aimee's father). Leila loved Aimee above all else so she took little Aimee with her who was just six that time.

Leila met Julius, and later on got married to this man. And much to her delight, Julius loved Aimee as well. He was very fond of her. But Aimee does not like Julius.

A few years later Aimee grew up to be a pretty girl and there, Julius cannot keep his hands of her.

Leila is working and so is Julius. But there are times when it's just Julius and Aimee who's in the house. He tried many times to violate her but she was always lucky to get away. She knows Leila loves her and she would understand so she told Leila.

Leila believed her. There's no way that she would lie. But Leila loves Julius and they are married. She doesn't want to be separated from him. She doesn't want to ruin their marriage of how many years. Besides, they had a child named Therese whom Aimee loves.

Leila decided to send Aimee away. It is for the better since Leila wants to keep Aimee away from Julius. But she didn't know that sending Aimee to her friend Marisse is a bad idea.

Leila sent Aimee to her close friend Marisse who recently just moved here in our city. Marisse was nice to Aimee but she's different from Leila.

What is their difference? So here it goes.

Marisse has a younger boyfriend named Alvin who is so into Aimee. He was nice with Aimee but she knows how he feels. Since Marisse is different from Leila, she decided not to tell her. She seems like a person who will not believe her.

Later on, Marisse enrolled her into our school with of course, Leila's money. Aimee told me that Leila still sends her cash through the bank. Just like my parents.

A few days ago, this guy, Alvin, tried to violate her as well. She hit him with a very hot frying pan since she's cooking that time. Alvin got his right arm burned so he was rushed to the hospital. She tried to explain it to Marisse but she wouldn't listen.

The incidence was actually witnessed by their neighbor Mrs. Darlington who decided to keep her for the time being. Leila is still not informed with what happened. But there is a problem, Mrs. Darlington is just a caretaker and can't let her stay for long. The owner of the house she's in right now will be back in a month so she will need a place to stay.

And here comes my story. Last Wednesday, Aimee saw me enter my house after school. She noticed that there's no one living with me. Of course she is in doubt.

The next day, she was asked by Mrs. Darlington to run an errand and she saw me leave the house, I was about to go to school that time. And that was Thursday. She said she got curious about me since I look gloomy. She said I look lonely. She watched me until Friday.

She also said she was in shock when I talked to her after Mack tried to hit on her. She was not expecting that It is "me" who's going to talk to her.

She does not want to show what she's feeling to anyone. She doesn't want anyone else to know what she's thinking. She does not want to get me in any trouble. She told me that, In class, I act so different. Like I am faking my every move. Like I'm making everything perfect to please everyone. And that is when she thought of staying in my house.

Great story huh? I was left rather speechless after hearing what she had to say. I need time to analyze, to think. What does - her staying here - got to do with - me faking things.

I didn't know that I am spacing out. "Hey!" she said trying to get my attention. And she did. I faced her.

"I know you are lonely here. That is why I can stay with you and in exchange you'll let me stay here." It seems like she has an idea that I'll agree to it.

I raised my right eye brow. "What gave you an idea I'll agree to that proposition of yours?" I asked.

She stretched her hand to reach her bag which is currently at the other couch. She opened her bag and took a paper, a folded paper that looks like it was crumpled. Oh no! I think I know what it is.

She opened the paper from being folded and shown me what's in there. "This." I heard her say. In the paper is her face I drawn earlier.

It took me by surprise. I remember her getting that piece of paper but I never thought she'd actually keep it.

"I don't know what to say." I laughed at myself and shook my head. "That's very embarrassing, you know." I said while I covered my mouth with my hand.

A long silence enveloped us again. No one's speaking. She's looking intently at me as if she is waiting for my approval.

I stood up and walk round in circles. "These things should be thought over thoroughly. We cannot haste things." I said.

"If I don't haste then Alvin will come after me again." She sounded as if she is scared, sounded as if she is in pain.

I closed my eyes. I know she is using her situation as a bait for me to say yes. Am I going to be all heroic and agree as if I am rescuing a damsel in distress? But what if I am just like Alvin, just like Julius?

I looked at her again and now she's looking at me as if she's begging. This girl knows how to manipulate me. "Don't look at me with those kind of eyes, I hate it." I tried to take control of the situation.

She stood and brought the paper back to her bag. "Okay." She made two steps towards the door. "I think it's really not a good idea to get you involved." She smiled, but her smile did not reach her eyes. Then, she continues walking.

Oh darn! I run immediately to catch her hand. That was reflex action I may say. She takes control of me and I don't like it one bit. She looks at me. "You don't have to force yourself, because I won't… force you." She said removing my hands from her arms. But she failed.

Uh! This is annoying. "Look, I can't let you out of might sight now. Telling me about what happened to you, I know you know I'll act this way." She became calmer and so did I.

"Just give me a couple of minutes." I told her. "Just sit on the couch, I'll be back." I went inside my room and open my closet to find something to wear.

First I grabbed my favorite knee length shorts and my _The Cab_ Tee. I feel so cautious changing my clothes. Of course, there is a girl outside my room waiting for me. This is so awkward.

I found myself staring at the mirror. Oh! I was checking if I look fine. I always look fine. I just feel a bit insecure about myself. It's the first time something like this happened to me.

I've got to calm myself. I've to stop thinking and let things flow. Like what I always do. I took a deep breath and told myself, "Relax."

I grabbed the door knob to open it up. The first thing is saw was Aimee's back. She turned around and looked at me. I figured she was holding my framed picture.

She glanced at the picture again then put it down. "Sorry, I just think you look like a kid here." She then faced me. The picture she saw was my picture when I was thirteen years old. I was wearing a handkerchief in my head.

In that picture, I was smiling my heart out and showing a peace sign with my fingers. The background of the picture is somewhere in Alaska. It is where my parents are located at that time.

I looked at Aimee and she has a clueless expression on her face. I closed the door of my room, grabbed her arm and lead her towards the door outside.

A shock register on her face as she asked, "Where are we going?" I felt her hesitation when she held my hand holding her arms as if she wants to remove them.

I think I'm holding her arms too hard so I released them. "We are going to get your things from Mrs. Darlington's house." And... she finally smiled.

Her smile... She is so beautiful. It made me smile too. The reality hit me back. Ok, this is a little awkward. "So... let's go." I heard her say.

She grabbed my hand as we walk hand in hand to her "previous" place. I never did this holding hand things with my previous girlfriends, aside from Diane. Diane will always be special.

I think Aimee felt that my hands are trembling so she looked at me. We just continue to walk. "You're not comfortable holding my hand, huh?" she asked.

I just gave her a smile. "Just not used to this kind of stuff". I don't even think there is a reason why we should hold hands. I kept that in my head.

I tried to feel her hand, they are not like Diane's. Diane's hand are small while she got long fingers. But god they are so soft. I wonder how it would feel like if those hands touched me. I removed the idea from my head.

I should stop thinking of perverted thoughts if I want her to stay with me. One wrong move and I might scare her off.

Aimee's reactions earlier came across my mind. For some reason it's like she doesn't care if anything happens. Or maybe she does, but it just really seem weird.

She's a girl. She must know that I might take advantage of her. Is she thinking I am a good guy? Does she trust me enough to stay with me? Or maybe she's just desperate to get away from Mrs. Darlington's place which is the neighbor of that damned woman who has a bastard of a boyfriend.

It made me remember the past she told me about. I unconsciously gripped her hand. Of course the action made her look at me again.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nah. I just remembered something." I murmured.

She stopped walking and for a second there I thought she's going to ask more. "Here we are." She pointed to a big gate

Whoa! Such a big house. "So, you are staying here?" I asked. She smiles.

"This is the house Mrs. Darlington is taking care of." She pressed the doorbell looked at me and looked somewhere near the house. "You see that?" she pointed at a small house beside the big house. It is more like a room instead of a house.

I nod at Aimee in response. "That is where I'm staying at the moment," she said. I figured she's not staying at the big house.

I heard a creak and noticed someone is opening the gate from the inside. Aimee let go of my hand just before the door opened.

The gate released an old woman, looks like she's in late fifties or early sixties. Her skin is tanned and she is a bit chubby. Her face looks tired but she is wearing a smile on her face. "Aimee, I was waiting for you."

The old woman embraced Aimee and she did the same. They were in that moment when the old woman noticed me. Must be Mrs. Darlington. She let go of Aimee and looked straight at me. "Who do we got here?" she asked.

Aimee smiled. "Oh yes. This is my classmate Chase. I'll be staying with him for the time being." she told the old woman. "Chase, this is Mrs. Darlington. She's taking care of me." she said as she introduced the old woman.

"Hi Mrs. Darlington." I waved at the old woman. I though she's going to smile and say hi too but what I saw is her eyebrows reaching each other. She looked at me from head to toe then looked at Aimee. She held Aimee's arms in both sides. "Are you sure about this?"

Oh my! I think the old woman doesn't trust me. Well, I don't trust myself either when it comes to this girl.

Aimee smiled at Mrs. Darlington. She slowly removed the old woman's hand on her arms and held them. "You don't have to worry yourself about me. I am thankful to you. I really am. But remember what I told you?"

Mrs. Darlington's hand cupped Aimee's hand. "No darling, I could never forget such a sweet kid like you." _Forget._ That is weird. "I came here to pick up my things and you should pick up where you left before I came here." Aimee removed Mrs. Darlington's hand from her face. "Please. This will give me peace of mind." she added.

The old woman looked so teary. What's with this drama? They can see each other anytime. It's not like Aimee is moving somewhere far. I wanted to tell them that but I decided to stay quiet.

And so Mrs. Darlington lead us to Aimee's things. There are two big bags, obviously full of clothes.

Before we went back to my place I noticed that Mrs. Darlington is crying. I heard her asking Aimee to get in touch with her if she's already having a hard time. What could go wrong anyway.

I was carrying two big bags, they are pretty heavy. But since I'm a gentleman, I cannot let Aimee carry any of them. I looked at her as we walked home silently. I can see the sadness in her eyes. Her brown eyes.

I decided not to talk. Maybe she needs silence. If she wants someone to talk to, she'll probably tell me by now. But then, I don't really know her, I don't really know what she's thinking.

She stopped walking for a while and so did I. I turned around to look at her and she's staring at her feet, biting the nail on her pinky. I put the bags down and held her hand. "What's wrong?" I asked.

She still hasn't looked at me. She just stood there and then held my arms. "I need you to promise me one thing." she said. I gulped. What is this girl up to? "Promise me." she repeated.

"It depends on the promise you are going to ask. If you are going to ask me to keep my hands of you, I might have problems with that." I joked.

"It's not about that." she said. She is so serious. I tried to search her eyes, she looked as if she is worried. "Tell me." I asked.

She looked into my eyes as if she is waiting for me to promise. "Promise me you will not ask me to stay." she asked. I got quite shock with what she said.

I patted her head like a little puppy. "Don't make yourself worry about those things. I don't have to promise anything to you. Because you will not promise you will stay anyway." Where did I get that? I don't know where I am getting the words I am telling her.

"You are right Chase," she smiled at me but the smile did not reach her eyes. "So, let's go," I held her hand on my left and took the bags on my right.

"That's quite heavy, let me help you with that." she said. And with that I figured her mood has lighten up.

I didn't have to show it but I felt there is something wrong. The way that Mrs. Darlington reacted, the tears, the look on her face. I guess if there is really something going on, Aimee will let me know in time.

At home, we talked what our arrangements will be. But I think there will be a huge problem, I only have one room, and one bed.

"I think I'll just stay at the couch." I told Aimee. I saw her chuckled while she is opening her bags. "Don't be such a kid Chase. We can both stay in your bed." she said.

I raised my eyebrow. "You don't know what you're saying." I told her. She stood up and glared at me. "I know what I'm saying Chase." She keeps on saying my name.

"You know Chase, I'm not a little kid. I actually know more of life than you'll ever think I know." she said as-a-matter-of-fact. I raised my hands as a sign of surrender.

"Okay, You know a lot about life. But I don't want to invade your privacy. You still don't understand things in a man's perspective." I went inside my room and turned on my pc. It's been a while since I last used it.

I heard Aimee's footsteps coming nearer. Bet she's going inside my room too. "Oh, I do Chase. I'm not a clueless girl, you know." She shown me the clothes she was carrying. "And where do I put these?" she asked.

I stood up and checked my closet. Mrs. Laydon finished my laundry yesterday so my closet is a bit full. I remembered the drawers. I pulled the drawers, took the stuffs from it to clear it. "You can use these drawers." I pointed at the drawers.

Aimee put a few of her clothes on the drawers. I saw her kneeled down but ignored. "Your girlfriend?" she asked.

I looked at her and she was holding a picture. I stood next to her to check it. "She's beautiful." I heard her say. It was Diane's picture she was holding. Aimee looked at me. "You did not tell me you have a girlfriend."

I took the picture in her hand and joined it to the ones I took from the drawer earlier. "I would've told you if I had. And," I looked at her. "If I have a girlfriend, you wouldn't be staying here you know."

Aimee smirked at me. "I kinda figured that out half way of asking you. I just want to make sure no one will just pull my hair and give me a life threatening slap outside." she joked.

The thing between us is still not clear. Well if she's going to stay with me and sleep in my bed, anyone with a normal brain would think something is going on. I did not know that I was actually spacing out again.

"You don't have to worry about anything you know." she said. She seems to always figure out what I am thinking but I never get to know what is running on her mind.

"I may be staying here with you but I will always pretend like I don't know you in school." she said.

Is she kidding? "You don't have to do that. We can pretend that we are cousins, family friends..." I'm trying to think of something else.

She closed the closet as she finished putting her things in. "No Chase, I won't talk to you in school. I'll be cold. I'll be different." She is talking but not looking at me. I am facing her back and she is facing the closet.

"Trust me. I know what I am doing. I don't want to cause any more trouble than staying here with you." I cannot see the expression on her face. But her voice is low as if she was sad.

I closed my eyes and sigh. This is already troublesome. I don't know what to think anymore. This girl is just turning my world upside down and I can't do anything.

"You have to look at me to convince me." I moved her shoulder so she would be facing me. She can't look at my eyes.

"There's a lot you don't know," she said

"What do you expect? I just met you today." I said with a joking tone. "We can go through the things I don't know... slowly."

"There are things you don't have to know," she replied. There must be something troubling her that she can't tell me. It must hurt her to the extent she wants to keep it to herself.

I know, there will be a time when Aimee will tell me everything. I am looking forward to that. It must be curiosity but staying one day with her already took me out of my league. I wonder if she's with me longer.

Who would have thought that I'll be a keeper of such a beautiful creature here. Any guy would battle me for this position.

I have to admit it, I am into her. But I don't want to mess this up, knowing what she's been through. I can get to know her. And maybe something can start.

I was really hoping something would start because I don't know what this will lead to. This beautiful girl is such a disaster.

Aimee went to the bathroom, she must be changing there. It's taking her so long so I decided to change my clothes in the room. It is so funny, I usually just walk around here in boxers.

I was in the middle of wearing my shorts when she came in. In shock, I tried to wear it quickly. She laughed. "I saw far more than that Chase, believe me." she joked and get on top of my bed. It turned my pc off and sat next to her. "Is it really alright?" I asked and she nodded. She laid on my bed and she looks like a seductress in a spaghetti strapped top and cycling shorts. I copied her and we were facing each other.

She smiled at me and that is the last thing I can remember before I fell into a deep sleep.


	4. She's Eccentric Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Run, Run." I heard a voice asking me to run. The voice is very husky like it's a voice of an old woman. And so I ran. For some reason my feet are not reaching the ground. I looked at my feet and it is about two inches away from the floor.

I tried to jump so that gravity will pull me down but I really can't seem to reach the ground. I bend down trying to reach it using my hands but it's still no use. I cried for help and it seems like no one is around.

I feel like I am being devoured by space so I reach out my hand. Before I knew it, someone grabbed my hand. I turn to where it is from and I saw Diane. "Wake up!" she said.

And so I did. I woke up with harsh breathing. I'm running out of air. While I try to get a grip on my breathing, I felt that someone is with me. "Are you alright?" I heard a voice asking.

In shock, I jumped out of bed and look at the face of the person who spoke. A beautiful face. Her brown eyes looked worried as I look at them. I wasn't able to move nor to speak.

Until I heard Aimee speak again. "Is it a bad dream?" She asked gripping my hand. I closed my eyes and let out a big sigh. She pulled me into the bed by holding my hands. I sat there beside her.

For some reason, she pulled and embraced me. How can a guy be so lucky. I don't know if she knows it but my face are now in the middle of her wonderful "future".

She pat me, "Tell me about your dream." Suddenly, I remember the time when I was still with my mom and dad. They do the patting thing whenever I had nightmares. They would even ask me to stay on their room whenever I had those bad dreams.

I felt Aimee's hands rubbing on my back. This is so comforting. I can stay like this forever. And suddenly, we heard a loud noise. "Waahhhh!" Aimee screamed.

Oh darn! The alarm. I turned to my left where my bedside table is, where my alarm is placed. I reached the button that will turn it off and press it.

Aimee's reaction is just so funny. I laughed my heart out. I faced Aimee and she still has a shock registered on her face so I continue laughing. Her shocked face turned into a grimace. She took one of my pillows and hit me with it. "It's not funny!" she shouted.

I could not stop laughing. It is really good to live with someone. Living alone is lonely and somehow tiresome. I am just glad Aimee is here.

The next thing I know, Aimee is grabbing my right arm. And with a fleeting moment, she bit my arm. "Ouch!" I exclaimed.

I think she's still upset. Maybe she does not like being laughed at. I gave her a teasing smile. "I didn't know you could be so violent."

"Serves you right!" she said before she left the bed and go to the closet. She opened the closet's door and the drawers I lent her.

The first thing I thought is that she's going to take all her clothes from the closet back to her bags and leave. In frustration I grabbed her arm to stop her. "Hey!"

She looked at me with a confused look. In her hand is her underwear and school uniform. I finally figured out she's going to take a bath since we have school. "Oh!" I uttered.

She gave me a questioning look. "I thought... you're going to leave," I shyly told her what I actually thought.

Now it's her turn to laugh. She walked towards the room door then turned her face. "You're funny." she said sarcastically then went across the bathroom.

This is really crazy. Everything turned out to be crazy. It's just the second day and this is what's happening to me already. I surely have to get a grip at myself.

I remembered last night when we were both lying on my bed, I heard her whisper. It was clear. She said "Don't fall in love with me." How could she say that?

Stopping someone to feel a certain feeling is just unimaginable. You can never force yourself to feel or not to feel something. It always depend on the situation.

And this girl sometimes look as if she is trying to seduce me and then tell me things like don't fall in love with her. That is just so darn crazy, and hilarious even.

Like what I always do every morning, I tie up the curtains so the ray of the sun will enter the room. In that way I don't have to open up the light. I turned off the light and opened up my pc. I forgot to check my e-mails last night.

After my pc loaded I immediately opened my browser and go to my e-mails. There are bunch of spam mails. The first thing I did is delete them.

I mistakenly click one unknown message and it opened. It is something about slimming products. Oh great, As if that has some use for me. I am already fit in my own way. I closed the message and delete it.

And I saw one message with a subject of "Breast Enlargement". I thought of Aimee and it made me smile.

If she will use that kind of item how big can hers be? Ah! Enough about that weird girl. I closed the message and delete it like other messages.

Then I saw one message with the subject of "What's up?" I checked who the sender is and it is after the name of Jake Draft.

So Jake decided to leave me a message after all these years. I haven't seen him in a while. I wonder how he's doing right now. I am eighteen at the moment and if my calculation is right he's twenty-one right now.

I opened the message he left me.

_Fr: _

_CC:_

_Subject: What's up?_

_ Hey Chase! How are ya' doing. It's been like what, five years? Time really flies like an arrow. Dad sent me your photo on your Junior - Senior prom. I can see ya' grew up to be a handsome guy. Of course you should be. That girl you are with is pretty, is that your girlfriend?_

_ Note: DO NOT GET TIED DOWN! That is the number one rule I'm gonna set for ya'. You should always follow my footsteps._

_ Anyway, I feel like seeing ya' in a couple of weeks. I wanna know how the life of my li'l bro is like right now. By the way, are you still staying at that old house? Or did ya' move already?_

_ Living in that house is creepy you know. That is where gramps died. Sorry to bring that up :))_

_ In case you need anything drop me an e-mail on my box. You are free to do so anytime. Ciao!_

_Jake Draft_

_Your Handsomest Brother_

He's my only brother though. I laughed at the "Handsomest" term. But darn! He's coming here in a few weeks? How about Aimee? What am I gonna do?

Hmmm. Maybe we can pretend that she is my housemaid. But where will you find a housemaid that gorgeous? That excuse will be very lame.

I gotta think of another excuse or she has to move somewhere else for a few days. Or maybe I can delay his arrival.

I quickly press the reply button to compose a message.

_To: _

_CC:_

_Subject: Re: What's up?_

_ I'm good. How 'bout you? Schedule is quite bad but I am doing fine. At this moment I have a lot of things going on. That is at school and I want peace of mind while I am at home. I am in the school officers again so you can just imagine._

_ I think it'll be better to visit me, next month maybe. Or on vacation which will be in two months time. That'll be about Christmas time. What do you think?_

_Chase Wells_

_Handsomest Guy In The World_

I press the send button. I hope that will do. It will be a huge problem if Jake finds out about this. I need to inform Aimee too.

I heard footsteps coming from outside. "Your turn." Aimee said. I logged out my mail and shut the computer down.

When I turn to take my clothes from the closet, I saw Aimee soaking wet. She's already wearing her uniform which is half buttoned, exposing her breast covered in white bra. Her hair is dripping.

She is drying her hair using her clothes that she was wearing earlier. "Why didn't you use a towel?" I asked while I grab a new towel from the corner of the closet.

"I forgot to ask. I thought there is a towel in the bathroom." she replied. I hand the towel over to her. "I used your soap and shampoo," she said.

I nodded. I took my clothes out of my closet and tried to ignore her presence. Well that would be the best thing to do anyway. "You cannot walk here with your clothes unbuttoned." I pointed at her. I took another towel for myself and make a way towards the bathroom.

"Point taken." she replied. "As if you don't like what you saw anyway," she whispered but enough for me to hear her.

I ignored her again. This will be one heck of a school day later. Who would've thought that my last year would be this crazy.

"Morning!" Serena waved at Aimee. She smiled at her. It would be good if she can have a friend on her own. Less trouble for me I guess.

But like what she told me yesterday, she pretended as if she doesn't know me. It's a weird feeling. A few hours ago we we're so close to flirting. Now we are acting like we don't know each other.

I didn't notice that I was already staring at Aimee. When she looked my way, she gave me a questioning look.

I got a hold of myself and look straight in front. I should really try not to space out. I didn't realize Denis is already leaning on my table.

"You went home early yesterday with Rhea," he mentioned while biting a piece of bagel on his mouth.

I nodded. "I did," I said in response. I pushed him towards his table because it really irritates me when he leans on mine.

He leaned on my table again. This twerp really has an ass for a brain. "Arvin and the others are looking for you yesterday. I told them you brought Rhea home."

Oh! I forgot to tell Arvin. Last Friday I told them that I'll come with them. There are actually five of them: Arvin, Denis, Michael, John and Bert. They form a group of gamers and they play League of Legends also known as "LoL".

And since I like that game too I usually join them. We'd usually battle each other, three on three. But there are times they would fight other players on a five versus five, they would take me instead of Denis since he is not that good at that.

They might've sent me a message yesterday but I wouldn't receive it anyway. My phone is drained for a week already and I don't have a care in the world.

"I am gonna speak to him later," I told Denis. I should play with them today and just tell Aimee I won't be home early.

It's one way of avoiding her for a few hours. There's nothing wrong about that since I have been this way before she arrived.

Our homeroom teacher finally arrived and everyone sat still. Ms. Cooke looked so radiant, as always.

She's wearing that thick eye glass she usually wears and her hair is tied up clean. She's thin but if you're gonna look at her back closely, she looks like Aimee. But her boobs is no way like hers.

I took a quick glance at Aimee to know what she's doing. She was just sitting quietly while looking at Ms. Cooke.

"Good Morning Class!" Ms Cooke greeted and we all replied. "Good Morning Ms. Cooke!" a scripted line that never gets old in schools.

"You may all sit down," she said as she fix some papers on her table. We followed what she said and sit down.

Math. Yeah my _favorite_ subject. That's what everyone is thinking anyway and for my reputation, I have to pretend it goes like that.

I hope the class will be over soon. I want to play since I missed yesterday. I took my math notebook and flipped it's back. At the last page I started scribbling.

Hmmm. I want to draw _Sona_. One of the characters in the game we are playing. She has blue long hair tied on both sides of her head. She looks like a goddess with big boobs.

So I decided to draw her. While scribbling Denis leaned on my table again. "That must be Sona," he said. My drawing is not yet done though.

"If it's not Sona then who might it be?" I answered. Denis is the most annoying in his group. He usually does things without thinking and he can never stop his mouth from opening.

He laughed without answering my question. Then he pointed at Aimee. I didn't get what he's trying to tell me at all.

He laughed again and decided to speak. "Since the picture has big boobs, I thought it was the new girl, Charmagne, with long hair." He was obviously joking.

But for some reason, whenever anyone talks about Aimee, I get affected. Especially when their topic is offensive.

I hit his arm using my elbow lightly to catch his attention which is obviously on Aimee. "If you like her, talk to her," I told him.

He frowned and slowly shook his head. "I don't think she will even give me a chance. Everyone thinks they don't have a chance."

I shook my head and grinned. "Not Mack." Words came out of my mouth before I could even think.

Denis looks excited about what I said. He leaned closer to my table. "So, what's with Mack? What did he do?" he asked.

Uh-Oh! Darn! I am becoming like Denis, speaking before thinking. "Uhmm... I just saw him yesterday hitting on her. I didn't know she's a new classmate."

"And what happened?" he asked. Denis is such a stubborn kid. I should've kept my mouth shut in the first place.

I tried to get some words to say to him. "Well, she turned him down. That's it." I tried to focus on my drawing to add more details.

"What do you mean by she turned him down? What did Mack told her exactly?" he asked me.

I shook my head again. "I don't know. I am too far from them to hear what he is saying. And it's as If I care," I answered,

He chuckled. " If you didn't really care, how come you know she turned him down. And it seems like you care."

I don't usually roll my eyes but I did this time. "Okay!" I raised my hands up as a sign of defeat. "I did care. There is a girl being hit on in front of me by the most notorious play boy in school. Shouldn't I be worried at least, especially the girl looked so innocent."

I saw Denis grinned. "Innocent? I don't think so," his grin is somewhat devilish. "So you did talk to her?" he asked.

"I didn't," I continued drawing. " I was about to talk to her but I didn't when I saw Mack and his friends walked away from her." I had to lie. No one should know we ever had any connection. Things might get worse.

Later on at lunch, Rhea approached me to eat with her. She doesn't seem happy at all. Then, I found out the reason why. Jenna asked her to invite me so we could talk.

I know Rhea is reluctant in their plan. Even from the start, she doesn't like Jenna for me. But they were cousins who are close to each other that is why she couldn't tell Jenna to stay away.

Well I think I need to talk to Jenna too. It's not good to continue evading her. When she started ignoring me that is what I did too.

But these past few months, she's trying to get in touch. But I tried to evade her 'cause I dunno what to say to her.

I saw Jenna sitting at a table where I always sit with Rhea and her friends or Arvin's buddies. That gave me an idea it was a set up and Rhea's facial expression shows she doesn't like what she's doing.

I had no choice but to tell Rhea it's going to be alright and assure her that we'll talk straight. So I excused myself to Rhea then stand near Jenna.

Jenna turned her head to look who's beside her. I gave her as smile. "Hi!" I exclaimed. "Hi!" she replied. No one spoke for a few seconds. I think we are both grasping what to say to each other.

I pointed at the vacant seat beside her. "I believe this seat is free. Can I seat here?" I asked even though I know that it's what she wants me to do.

"Oh!" She moved a little and removed her bag beside her. "Yeah... Yeah... Sure..." and so I sat beside her. "I was really waiting for you." she said.

"Yeah. I figured." she smiled at me like she always does. But her smile is somewhat apologetic. "So..." I said not knowing what to say to her next.

"Yeah..." she said as she open her bag. She took out a lunch box which she always does... when we were still together.

She opened it and inside the lunch box is spaghetti. I looked at her subconsciously asking what those are for. "Well, I know you love spaghetti and you only eat instant food at home." she stopped for a while. "I cooked this because I know you like this."

The feeling is overwhelming. She cooked my favorite for me. But still, this is not going anywhere. I don't wanna go in circles.

"Thanks Jenna, I appreciate it." I took a fork which is at a cup in the center table. "Let's dig in then." When I was about to scoop the food, she took the fork in my hand.

I don't know what she's thinking now. A moment ago she's offering food. Now, she took my fork. She scooped a fork full of spaghetti then she was acting like she was about to feed me. "Say Ah!" she said.

At that moment I really wanted to laugh. She wants to feed me! In school! But I decided to show her a serious face. "Jenna..." I tried to take the fork from her hand but she wouldn't give it to me.

I shook my head out of frustration. I feel annoyed right now. But if I show it now, what will people think of me.

I held Jenna's hand and put it down. "Jenna, I think we should talk first." Her smile vanished and it was replaced by a worrying look.

She put the fork back to the lunch box and gave me a fake smile. It was obviously fake. "Yeah. I actually came up here to talk to you... About us."

I nodded. "I'm all ears." I really have nothing to say. All I really want say is 'it's over'. But I know that'll make her cry.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Can't we go back to the way we were?" She seriously told me. "I mean, nothing has changed, I still feel the same."

Her two hands cupped my hand. I worried that anyone is looking so I looked around. And I saw Aimee and Serena looking at me.

I'm sure Serena has told Aimee about what she knows about me. But obviously, Aimee will act as if she does not care at all.

"Chase. If you just know how much these months had been a torture for me," Jenna said as if she was about to cry.

I have to be honest to her at least. She loved me. She does. It's just that, I don't love her the way she wanted me to love her.

I care for her and I admire her. But that is all there is. I don't feel anything else. I can't force myself to continue in a one sided love affair. I never wanted that.

I took my hand from hers and I tried to hold her hand. "Look Jenna. I told you right? We can be friends. I can't do anything more than that," I told her.

She grimaced. "Even if I promise that I will change? that I won't stick around too much? that I won't control you?"

I slowly nodded. "I'm sorry. I think being in a relationship is too much for me." I saw her lower her head in disappointment. "There's someone better for you. I am here as a friend. We can talk, tell stories or hang out. You can even stick around me."

Her eyes became teary so I tighten my grip on her hand. "Don't cry please. I don't hate you or anything. It's just that... it didn't work."

She looks at me with her eyes still teary. "It's just so difficult to watch you talk with others, knowing that you're not mine," she said.

So, it goes like that. She wants to regard me as one of her possessions. And that's the worst thing a girl could to me.

"Let it go. Who knows, things might get better. We could be good friends. We can both be happy and free, and..." I was not able to finish what I was saying when she interrupted me.

"Unattached?" she said sarcastically. I feel like I was tongue tied for a moment because she caught me up. "Do you like someone else now?" she asked.

The first person I thought of when she said that was Aimee. But I erased that thought since it's different. Not that I don't like Aimee, but "attracted" is a better choice of word for that.

I shook my head in response to Jenna. "If you are thinking of that kind of "like", then I would say no."

And there, she gave me a smile. She looks like she's really happy to hear that, relieved even.

"Thanks Chase, I feel a lot better," she said. "And you should really taste this spaghetti I cooked for you. I put a lot of effort into preparing it for you."

"Okay then," I grabbed the fork that has some spaghetti already and put it in my mouth. It was good enough and I can say she improved. The last time she gave me lunch was really gross.

I just don't have the heart to tell her it taste bad. This time, her cooking is a lot better. If she's really the one who cooked this.

In the corner of my eye, I see Aimee silently listening to Serena. I can say they get along pretty fine.

Why are my eyes always searching for Aimee. I am even wondering if she is letting Serena call her "Aimee" too.

After class I saw Aimee walking. I think she's about to go home. I checked if anyone is looking and when I secured there's none, I pulled her to one corner.

She's looking at me with her school face. Yeah, I can call it school face because she makes this devil may care face whenever she's at school.

"You don't have to pull me over like this. I can just wait for you outside of the house. This could make a scene, you know." she told me.

I hand her over the duplicate key which she accepted with her soft hands. "I'll be going with my friends. So, you can go home first and rest. Okay?" I replied.

She gave me a nod, pulled away from me and walked away. Her normal school attitude. Whew! Can't she even say thank you? Or goodbye? Or Take care?

Or... 'Be home early'? What am I expecting anyway. I don't like those things as far as I know. I never liked being reprimanded to go home early.

I met Arvin and his pals after school and had a good time by playing with them. Arvin even commented about my lack of focus.

Well at that time, I was actually thinking if Aimee already ate or if she's hungry. I forgot to tell her that there are some instant noodles above the fridge that she can eat.

Going back to Arvin, he said I'm not 'into it' today. So after playing a couple of games, we decided to go home.

Suddenly, Michael suggested to drink since tomorrow is a holiday. We are all eighteen and above so it's not illegal. Well, we usually drink up after a tiring day since we we're like fourteen. Drinking is nothing new.

We went to Arvin's house to have a drink. It's better to drink there 'cause his parents are allowing them to drink up. By the way, Arvin and John are paternal twins. They don't look like each other.

So at Arvin's we drink up, exchange stories, give advices and all. Do what normal friends do in drinking sessions.

I just drank and drank. For some reason I just want to forget that Aimee is at home because the thought of her being there is very stressful for me.

The last thing I remember is that we are singing some shitty old song. And then I passed out.


	5. She's Eccentric Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My head hurts. I feel like I wanted to puke. I feel really bad right now. I sit up and opened my eyes. I saw the familiar room I am in. I'm in my room.

I felt the my bed got pressed as if someone sat beside me. That person gave me a capsule and a glass of water. I look at the person holding it and it was Aimee.

"Take it. It will help you sober up." She handed me over the capsule but since I am a bit dizzy, it fell on my bed. Aimee immediately took it and put it in my mouth.

She tried to make me drink the water but I can't. The water tasted like a hard drink and it makes me want to puke.

The capsule is still inside my mouth and I am unable to swallow it. The next thing I know, Aimee pushed me down my bed and I felt her lips on mine. Oh damn! What is she doing?

I felt the water from her mouth transfer to mine and I have no choice but to swallow it. That made me swallow the capsule that is in my mouth earlier.

I realize that she is unbuttoning my shirt. Don't tell me... "This is great Chase. The next time you get home drunk, you are so dead." I heard her say.

Instead of making me sober up, I think the capsule actually made me sleepy. I tried to open my eyes once more and see Aimee on top of me before I was enveloped to darkness.

My world is so hazy. I can feel how the world turn and it's weird. But the feeling is familiar. Darn alcohol! Good thing it's a holiday.

I feel a bit cold so I pulled the blanket to cover me. That is when I realized I'm not wearing anything.

I got up and checked myself. I am stark naked. I hover my sight beside me and there's Aimee. She was lying in my bed but her eyes are open. She's looking at me.

"Good morning drunkard!" she said flashing me with a smile. She closed her eyes and reached the pillow beside her. She hand me over the pillow.

I felt my nakedness and covered myself with the pillow. I am worried now. The last thing I remember is she kissed me and she was on top of me. "Did we..." I can't bring myself to say the words.

"Did we have sex?" she asked then sit up. She shook her head. "No, you're too drunk to do that." she said seriously. "Why? Did you drink up so you could get the courage to have sex with me? You could've just told me so."

I shook my head in haste. "No. I.. I just thought... You see I woke up naked and the last thing I remember is that..." this is embarrassing really.

Then Aimee laughed. "Stop it Chase. I was just joking!" she continued laughing. "But you know I saw that!" she pointed at the pillow covering my nakedness.

Oh shit! I know what she means. I took the blanket and covered myself as she continues to laugh. I took the clothes I saw on top of the bedside table and took them with me.

I headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower and to wear my clothes. But before I even started. I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"What?" I asked. "You can't wear those clothes again. Wear these clothes instead!" she shouted as if I can't hear her.

I opened the bathroom door to get the clothes she's holding. I noticed her grin as if she's teasing me. So I took the clothes from her hand and slammed the door.

"That's rude Chase. You know I've seen things like that a lot of times before so you don't have to be shy!" she said. Her tone is obviously teasing.

This girl really loved teasing me. I ignored the last thing she said and continue taking a bath.

While I was inside the bathroom I heard the music playing. I think she opened my dvd set and played the CD inside it.

The song I heard is the one from my favorite band. _The Cab. _ And the song is "Angel with a shotgun". I doubt that she knows the song.

Like what I usually do, I sang while I am bathing. That is so normal for me and not a single girl can change that.

_Get out your guns, battles begun,_

_are you a saint, or a sinner?_

_If loves a fight, than I shall die,_

_with my heart on a trigger._

_They say before you start a war,_

_you better know what you're fighting for._

_Well baby, you are all that I adore,_

_if love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

_fighting til' the wars won,_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_..and I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight._

I heard some noises outside. Must be Aimee laughing. My voice is not that bad so she shouldn't laugh.

"You know Chase, I want to hear you play this guitar in here." I heard her strum the guitar. And with that, I know that she doesn't know how to play the guitar.

Maybe she wants to learn how to use it. "I can teach you how to play the guitar if you like." I told her.

"You know, I've been dreaming to play the guitar since I was four. My dad used to play the guitar for my mom," she said.

A long silence after that. I think she's still not comfortable talking about her parents. Poor girl, must be really difficult for her up until now.

After I take a bath, I went into "our" room and saw Aimee sitting on the floor. She's spacing out. Maybe she's remembering her parents.

I know she can feel that I am near her but she chose to remain silent. "You know I can't remember her face." she said.

I got confused and asked her, "You can't remember who's face?" She still did not look at me and continued staring at nothing.

"My mom. I don't even have a picture of her." she sighed. "I can only remember her face if I look in the mirror." Now I figured where she's looking at. She was looking at the glass door covering my dvd set. Although it's faint, she can still see her reflection.

Her mom must be beautiful if she can see her when she looks in the mirror. Her parents must love each other so much that they can't survive not being with each other. I can't imagine myself like that.

An idea came to my mind. I went to the bedside table and opened the drawer. I found my camera in there. I took it out of the case and pressed the power button to check if it's still working. It opened up.

I held Aimee's hand and pulled her beside me. I pulled her until we reached the living room. I can see she is confused with my sudden action.

I made her sit on the sofa and I sat beside her. I said, "smile", as I point the lenses of the camera towards us and press the capture button.

"No!" she said and tried to grab the camera but it was too late, the photo was already taken. When she grabbed the camera from my hand she immediately checked the picture. "Damn it Chase! You caught me by surprise."

She grimaced. "See, I look horrible in here!" she exclaimed. I moved closer to her to see the picture.

I smiled. She is saying she looked horrible when she actually smiled at the picture. "No way. You look beautiful." I looked at her face as I speak. "Very beautiful."

She looked at me as well. "You'll always say I'm beautiful no matter what face I make Chase, I know." she said.

I noded. "Maybe. But I am just saying the truth. You're simple but you beautiful in your own way." I didn't notice our proximity. Her face is so close to mine that I want to kiss her lips.

It's like a magnet that is pulling me closer. It made me remember last night when her lips brushed mine. I remember how it felt. It was intoxicating in a way.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Aimee teasingly asked me. I got a hold of myself and realized what I was about to do.

"Sorry." I said while I stood up and went inside the room. I felt that she followed me. "Come on Chase! There's nothing wrong with that."

I didn't talk. I am always speechless when she is like that. I feel mad and flustered, aggravated even.

She's playing with my feelings and I can't stop it. She knows when to attack and I just don't know how to defend.

I felt her hand touch my arm. "Chase, you don't have to be mad." she said sweetly. "I am mad." I responded.

She went in front of me and embraced me. This time I cannot really resist her. I put my arms around her too.

She embraced me tighter. "Are you still mad?" she asked. "What exactly are you doing to me Aimee. We are not even going out." I replied.

She moved away from me and looked me in the eye. "We don't need to go out. You don't need that." she said.

I don't know what she's trying to say anymore. I know she noticed my confusion so she tried to help me understand.

She made me sit on the bed while she stand in front of me. She gave me a smile and hold my hand. "You don't need a relationship that will tie you down Chase. All you need right now is someone who can be there for you when you are alone. When you feel lonely. And I am here to do that, to be always here."

She paused for a while. "I like you Chase and I know you like me. But it's not the same as the love you have for your ex-girlfriend in the picture." I looked at her. How does she know?

"I saw the look in your eye when you look at the picture you have with that girl. It's different from the way you look at me," she smiled.

Why does this girl know a lot. I haven't told her anything about Diane. I finally understand what she mean. I really need her and she is like a blessing.

And I remembered when she told me not to ask her to stay. She is going to do the same for me. I finally found someone who truly understands what I need.

I embraced her and she embraced me back. The feeling is so refreshing, relaxing. Like someone lessened my problems. She just gave me another shoulder which will carry my world. She was better than any of my friends.

"Thank you Aimee, I am going to return the favor somehow." I told her. She parted from me, looked me in the eye and hold my face.

She gave a sweet smile. "You are already letting me stay here which is so troublesome. That is already a huge favor."

I gave her a smile too. These past few days have been stressful but now, she gave me an embrace and everything turned out okay.

I held her hand and looked at her. How can anyone this beautiful be so understanding. She's extremely beautiful inside and out.

While we are in that position I saw the guitar and realized what I got to do. I made Aimee sit in the bed as I take the guitar.

I put the guitar strap around my shoulder so I can play a song for her. "So what song do you like." I asked her.

"You're gonna play for me?" she excitedly asked. And the moment I nodded, she giggled. She looks a like a kid now watching her favorite cartoon.

I checked the guitar first if it is tuned. And when after I made sure it's tuned, I tried to think of a random song.

While I am still thinking of a song to play, I looked at her. She was looking at me with eyes wide open and I realized what I song I wanted to play for her. _Iris._

I started strumming my guitar. "Okay, here it goes." I played the lead part first because it will gave her the idea what song I am going to play.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_'Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'll understand_

_When everything's meant to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I continued singing and playing for her and I can tell she loves it. After that I played another couple of songs for her like; _Running from lions_ by All Time Low, _I'll be there for you_ by Bon Jovi, _Thunder _by Boys Like Girls, _Lips of an angel _ By Hinder, _Blind _by Lifehouse, _Disenchanted_ by My Chemical Romance, _Pretend _by Secondhand Serenade, _My Heroine _ by Silverstein, _Everything I ask for _by The Maine, and _Secret Valentine _ by We The Kings

We finished playing and singing by about twelve in the afternoon since we were both hungry.

Since I only have cup noodles we decided to eat outside and do some groceries afterwards as well.

While Aimee is taking a bath, I busied myself by changing clothes. I decided to wear a polo-shirt and my blue jeans. I also used my wax that mom recently sent me.

I fixed my hair until I satisfied myself that I look good enough. I fixed the collar of my shirt and took a belt from the closet,

I was wearing my belt when Aimee came out with just a towel on. She continued walking until she reached the drawer.

I faced her and chuckled. "Didn't I tell you that you can't walk in here like that?" I told her as I continue to wear my belt.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Nah! You only told me that I can't walk around here with my shirt unbuttoned." she said.

She's really impossible. "Okay, though it's almost the same, I am gonna tell you now. You can't walk like that here. When you come out of the bathroom, you should already be dressed."

Aimee rolled her eyes and turned away. "Whatever!" I heard her say. Without saying a word, she removed the towel from her body, now she's all underwear.

"Aimee!" I exclaimed. "What? I am not walking!" she said. She's really a pain in the ass sometimes.

So I just went out of the room, head to our living room and sat on the sofa while waiting for her to be dressed. I cannot really beat her when it comes to blabbering. She always know what to say and what to do.

She would tease and act as if she's innocent and it's just... crazy. What's happening is just insane but I am enjoying every moment with her.

She is not just a friend, she is definitely more than that. But not a lover either. Rhea is the closest to me among the girls but my friendship from Rhea is way different.

Rhea and I, we don't embrace each other. We don't try to kiss each other and we never shared one bed.

With, Aimee... She stays in my bed with me but I don't feel uncomfortable at all. It's just like I am living with my sister. Come to think of it, maybe I regard her as a sister.

It's a long time since I've had a sister. Yes, "had". We we're supposed to be three, Jake, me and Traise. Traise was the youngest and the only girl but she died when we were still kids.

Traise was born with a weak heart. She was always at the hospital because of it and at the age of three, we tried to have a heart transplant when we had a donor.

But the operation failed since her body is weak and did not survived. That is the main reason why our parents are around the world.

Our parents are both doctors and after what happened to Traise, they decided to explore more about other sickness and try to gain more knowledge. They want to save other people's lives since they weren't able to save Traise.

Traise is very sweet and loving. She was very close to me and Jake. Whenever she sees us, she would cover our eyes and ask us who she is.

She would sometimes embrace us surprisingly and give us kissees on our cheeks. She was closer to me than she is to Jake but we both loved her so much.

Jake is four years older than me and I am three years older than Traise. We normally give gifts to one another every birthday.

So I think aside from Traise, only Aimee embraces me like that. But it is a bit different in a way since I am attracted to Aimee. It'll never be like that with my sister.

"Do I look good?" Aimee asked as she showed her dress. She is wearing a light purple knee length dress. It is sleeveless and quite revealing in front since the neckline is very low.

Aimee turned around to show me how she looks and she is very captivating. Good thing she's not wearing a backless dress or I'll ask her to change.

She is wearing a white flat sandals that has strings tied on her thighs up to her knee. "So, how do I look?" she asked again.

I stood up to face her and give her an okay look. "Do I really have to answer? earlier you said I'll always say you're beautiful no matter how you look right?" I said.

She nodded and smiled. "I only got this pair of sandals and I'm kind of hesitant if it looks good with the dress." she revealed.

I looked at her legs, It'll be better if her sandals doesn't have strings so her smooth thighs will show. But nah! It will be too eye-catching. "It's fine. You can carry whatever dress you wear."

She chuckled. "Yeah right! They would look at my face, my boobs or mu butt. Who will notice my shoes?" she said as she walked towards the door.

I laugh with the thought she gave me. I immediately took my wallet and put it in the pocket behind my pants. I went out and bowed when she was about to go out. "After you, you're highness."

Aimee pushed my face away as she laugh my joke away. The sound of her laugh is sweet that it made me laugh as well.

We went to the mall and eat out on a fast food chain. I tried to bring her to a restaurant but she declined and threaten that she's not going to eat if we go there.

She also insisted to pay half of our bill which of course, I turned down. I will not allow her to pay for our food no matter what she do.

After we ate we went to the grocery store to buy some stuffs. As we walk there finding things we need, a thought came to my mind.

We look like we are a newlywed couple. It is so funny doing the grocery with Aimee since I never did this with mom. I hate going to the grocery stores.

Aimee reached for meat and as I can see she is quite good at it. She must be very independent that she looks like she knows all about these stuffs.

While we were doing the grocery we heard someone called "Aimee". I ignored since no one else calls Aimee "Aimee". They call her Charmagne.

But then Aimee stopped and looked surprised. I checked where she is looking at and there is Serena looking at us. Her parents are near her doing the grocery as well.

I froze at that spot and unable to say any word. I look at Aimee and she's just the same as me. Serena looks like shaken with what she saw as well. I have no choice but to bow my head, unable to face her.

We saw her say something to her parents like, "I'll just go to my classmates". If that's not what she said exactly, then it goes to something like that.

Serena went to us with a questioning look. In frustration, I smiled at her like I am not with Aimee.

After the questioning look at me, she gave a teasing smile to Aimee. "There's something you are not telling me about you two!" she elbowed Aimee.

"Not what you think." Aimee replied. She glanced at me as if she's grasping for something else to say.

I scratched the back of my head even if it's not itchy. Shall we tell her the truth or make up a story.

She still looks like she's teasing us. "So you guys won't talk?" she asked then nodded. "I won't let you off easily Aimee. You promised we are friends." she pointed at Aimee.

Aimee showed a bored look then nodded. "Okay, okay. But now is not the right time." Aimee assured her.

Serena elbowed me as well. "I will let it go for now, but that's for now! I didn't know you are such a play boy Chase!" she teased.

I shook my head. "Aimee already told you, It's not what you think." I insisted. She just nodded but she looks like she does not believe us.

"Rena!" an older woman called. It was her mother. "We gotta go know sweetie. Say bye to your friends." her mom said. "Be there in a minute!" she replied.

She gave another look at us before she goes to her mom. "So.. tomorrow?" she asked. Aimee nodded and she went off.

"Jeez! Never expected her to be here." I said while following Serena with my eyes. Aimee remained silent and I looked at her. "Anything wrong?"

She bowed and shook her head. "I just envy her, she still has her parents". She took a deep breath and then smiled at me. "Let's go!"

I followed her and we finished doing the grocery. When we got home it is already evening. Aimee changed into a normal tee and shorts, I just changed in the bathroom so it won't be awkward.

Later on, Aimee prepared the ingredients. "Let me help you out with this one," I told her as I took a knife and cut the carrots.

Since I'm not used to cooking, I cut my finger accidentally. She saw what happened and took my fingers. The next thing I know, she's sucking my bleeding finger.

I looked at her in shock as different kind of electricity flows in my body. She looks at me, "The saliva heals the wound easier." she said.

I want to kill myself at that second. No, I think what I need is just a cold shower. Yeah, I need I cold shower.

I excused myself and said I'd use the bathroom without waiting for any response. I just went ahead.

"Oh, by the way. Since I am going to explain what we are to Serena, I think you've gotta tell that Arvin friend of yours." she said.

Arvin? What does Arvin got to do with Serena, or to what we are. How does she know Arvin. I turned around and looked at her. "How do you know Arvin?"

"Oh! You must be too drunk to remember, he brought you home last night. He even asked me who I am. I told him that he should ask you instead. He did not insist to know anyway." she said.

Darn! Arvin saw Aimee? He will see Aimee at school and I have to inform him sooner. I think I'll just call him and ask him to go here so I can explain.

It's not that Arvin is a bad guy, it's just that he might tell his friends and his friends might tell somebody else. It could start a rumor.

I turned to Aimee and asked, "How come you're already close to Serena?" I gave her a questioning look.

She stopped chopping the veggies and looked at me. "Oh that! I like Serena and I am a bisexual." then she grinned at me.

"Not a chance my dear tenant." I told her. I know she's kidding and I need to know why they are like that.

"I just like her, that's it. She defended me against your pretty friend the day before yesterday if you can remember. And she's very straight forward, frank." she said.

"I thought you won't make friends." I questioned her and she chuckled. "Serena is the only exception. Like you, she's different."

I stopped asking questions and search for my phone. I found it on top of the PC and charged it. I have to call Arvin and talk to him before anything comes out.

Aimee cooked our food. It was very delicious. When was the last time I ate a homemade food at home? Ages ago.

Later on I called Arvin and told him we have to talk about the girl he met at my house. He was really curious and though Aimee was my woman. I clearly told him she's not and told him the situation.

He understood and promised to keep everything a secret from everyone else. I also told Aimee about Arvin and she did not complain about him knowing the truth.

But I am still bothered since there are two people who knows about me and Aimee. I think I'm gonna have a night less some sleep tonight.


	6. She's Eccentric Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I can hear birds singing. They are chirping and it's music to my ear. I opened my eyes to check what time it is already and by the looks of it, It's already half past six in the morning. I can stay in bed for a little bit longer. I tried to open my still sleepy eyes and I had a glimpse of Aimee.

She's brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She's already wearing her school uniform and socks. It's still early, why is she already dressed.

I scratched my eyes and yawned that made her notice that I'm already awake. She looks at me and gave me a "Good morning Chase!"

I gave her a smile. "Morning. Why are you dressed so early?" I asked. She went out and wore her black shoes.

"Well, we can't go to school together so why should I not go ahead." She replied. I got up from bed and take a peek of her.

Aimee is already wearing her bag and about to go. "Okay then, see you at school." I waved at her as she opens the door. She was about to close the door when she came back in.

"Oh! Don't drink today Chase! I swear I'm gonna kill you if you do!" she said before she ran and closed the door.

Just the thought of a girl reprimanding me not to drink is making me laugh. Jenna is just like this and I hate it. But the way Aimee did it is just different.

I don't know. It's the same words that they used but Aimee's words have a different appeal. I smiled at myself.

I think I wanna go to school early today. How long has it been since the last time I got excited going to school?

I took my uniform from the closet and put it on top of my bed then took a towel with me and head over to the bathroom to take a bath. After bathing I saw a lunch box on the table and a note.

_I made your lunch box so you don't have to_

_eat those disgusting food they sell at school._

_Aimee_

This is just great. I can save money at the same time I can eat real meal that tastes really good. Last night's dinner is so delicious and I bet this one too.

I arrived at school fifteen minutes after seven. It is too early to be at school since the start of class is eight in the morning.

There is only a few people in our class room and Aimee is still not on her desk. Her bag is on her chair though so I am sure she already arrived.

Serena's chair is empty so I think she's not with Serena. Where could that girl be? I don't think she's socializing with anyone though.

I went out of the class room to check where she went and I saw her walking towards the room. I checked if anyone is around and when I'm sure we're alone I approached her.

Aimee also checked around her if anyone is looking before she removed her school face. She pulled my arms so we could be closer and the chance of anyone seeing use is low.

"I've been looking for you. I know you're here early but you're not on your desk. Where did you go?" I asked.

"Your friend Arvin came to school very early and waited for me outside the school gate." She replied.

I got intrigued with what she told me. "Arvin?" I asked. "The one who brought me home?" I continued.

She nodded. "Yeah, I saw him outside and he said he was waiting for me. I tried to be as frigid as I can but he somehow made me laugh." She excitedly told me.

I got irritated though I don't know why. I don't have any reason to feel that way. "Why would he wait for you? That guy never comes to school early." I said.

"Really?" she exclaimed. "He said he was captivated the first time he saw me. And that started it. I like frank people."

Now I feel somewhat annoyed. "You like him?" I asked and she nodded. "I like him like I like Serena." She said.

I remained silent. That is why Arvin believed me when I said she's not my girl. Because he wants her for himself. I shouldn't have gone drunk that time. They shouldn't have met then.

I felt Aimee held my hand. "Really, now Chase. Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend because it doesn't suit you."

I held Aimee shoulder. "I am not acting like that. I just don't like the idea of you and him." I told her.

She parted from me when she saw someone near us but whispered as she walked away. "You're being possessive Chase. It's cute." And then she passed me like we don't know each other, again.

So class started and everything is as normal as it normally is, aside from lunch. I was sitting with Rhea when I saw Arvin buying food from the school.

My eyes searched for Aimee and I saw her sitting with Serena. Her guard is down when she is with Serena but if she's not, she's frigid.

I looked at Arvin again who is now paying his meal and watch his moves. I've known him for a long time and I know that he is no player.

I'd root for him if he has a girl he likes but it's different this time. It is Aimee that we are talking about.

She's living at my house and therefore I am responsible for her. Or, am I fooling myself? Darn! Here I go again.

Arvin with Aimee and Serena, and I saw Aimee introducing Arvin. By the looks of it, Arvin is using his pick up lines since Aimee and Serena is both laughing and smiling like there's no tomorrow.

This really pisses me off. I wanna go there and stop Arvin from flirting from Aimee, but how can I do that. I am sitting here next to Rhea.

I was looking at Aimee's table when Rhea caught me. "Do you like that girl, Charmagne?" Rhea asked.

I looked at Rhea and shook my head. "Not the way you think. I was just looking at them since one of my best buddies are there." I pointed at Arvin as an excuse.

Rhea smiled. "Well, I thought you were caught by that girl's charm too. She makes people think she's reserved, but look at her flirting with Arvin. A real bitch." Rhea said.

That's it, I won't tolerate anyone badmouthing Aimee. They do not know anything about her. "You should stop calling her names Rhea. She didn't do anything to deserve being called that."

Rhea chuckled. "Here you go again Chase. Being the "nice guy" and all. Just make sure you resist her because I won't let her get away with it."

I laughed. "You and Jenna are really cousins. You guys are both over-protective. I guess it runs in the blood." I joked to change the topic. Rhea got my joke and laughed. We continued teasing each other like what we always do.

It's true, Rhea is very over-protective when it comes to my relationships. The only relationship she did not interfere with is with Jenna.

We've known each other for so long that I am comfortable with her, even though I know what she feels for me.

I just wonder what would be her reaction if she finds out Aimee and I are living in the same roof which happens to be my house. She would be really angry at me.

The only people I share my secret with is with Arvin and Rhea. I know Rhea longer that Arvin but Arvin is a guy like me. It's easier for us to understand each other.

And of course, we have the same hobby and interest. I just hope that this thing with Aimee will not affect our friendship. It will be such a waste.

After class I saw Arvin outside and asked if we are going to have a game. I didn't mention anything about Aimee.

"Well, maybe we can play a game some other time. I'll be bringing Aimee home since she told me you can't go home together." Arvin said.

I nodded in response. "I see. Well, I think I should go ahead then. See you later." I said as I turned my back.

He held my shoulder and stopped me. "Are you mad at me or something? Is it about Aimee?" he asked.

I faced him like I'm not annoyed. "Aimee is staying with me. She's my responsibility and you know how much a responsible freak I am."

"I know," he nodded. "But I'm serious. I like her. I have no bad intentions towards her. You know me dude," he replied as he gave me his hand.

I grabbed his hand and we bumped into each other. "I know you won't diss her. But I want to keep an eye on her as much as possible. You don't know anything yet so you won't understand why I am feeling like this." I said.

He smiled. "Soon enough. I just want you to root for me dude, of all people." I nodded as I wave him good-bye.

I got home at around half past five and checked my mail. I was expecting some response from my brother Jake, but there is none.

It was already half past six when Aimee got home. Arvin took her home as he told me and it's just very awkward when the three of us faced each other.

Later on, I took my notes out and start doing my assignment. Aimee saw me so while she's waiting for the food to be done, she joined me with the homework.

I can't help but open up the topic regarding her, going home late. "So, why did you get home late?" I asked.

She is copying my answer while speaking with me. "Arvin took me to the park. It was fun." She said.

I got irritated with her answer. So she was with Arvin all this time. "I don't want you staying out late. I want you to go home before I do."

Aimee put down the pen she was holding and looks straight to me. I tried to evade her gaze but she cupped my face. We are now a palm away from each other.

"Don't be jealous of Arvin. I will not like him the way I like you." She said as she planted me a brief kiss on my lips.

Her kiss did not shock me but left me confused. "Aimee, what are we really?" I asked her in confusion.

She gave me a smile. "We are what we are. We are okay. We are happy. We don't have to be anything else." I heard her say.

I held her hand which is at my cheeks. "This is very confusing. Last time I checked, you're saying I can't love you. And now, I just can't stand knowing you're with someone else." I moved away from Aimee.

I went to my room and open up the curtain. I gaze at the open as I stand there confused. She came to me like she did yesterday and embraced me. This time she is facing my back.

"I like you Chase. That's certain and you don't have to doubt that. I'll do what you want. If you tell me not to speak to Arvin, then I won't speak to him." She said.

I faced her and embraced her. "Sorry, I'm being an ass. I won't do that to you nor to Arvin. It will be better if you speak to other people so it will be easier for us to talk in school."

I felt her nod in response. "Just tell me okay? You are free to tell me anything, everything." She said.

I was caught up in the moment when I smelled something good. "That smells nice, that made me hungry." I said when I figured it's the food Aimee was cooking.

She parted from me. "Let's stop this for a while and continue later." She teasingly said as she head towards the kitchen.

The following day is a Friday. I am excited for Saturday since there's no class. But our teachers left us some homework.

On our music subject, our teacher said that we need to pick a representative to sing for the school acquaintance party a month from now.

I am usually the one being picked to sing for those kind of events but this time, It will be random.

The teacher asked us to write down our name on a piece of paper and she is going to have a blind pick with it.

The name she picked is "Charmagne Louis" which is Aimee. It became a shock to everyone and most probably, to Aimee.

Her initial reaction was. "I'm not gonna do it." This leaves our teacher giving us a job, make Aimee sing at the party.

I felt excited with the thought of Aimee singing at the party. I think it will be great to hear her really sing. I just heard her humming a few times but I never heard her sing.

So at home I offered to help her on her performance. I convinced her to sing but she declined with me accompanying her.

She just asked me to teach her the basic guitar stuffs. She easily learned it and I'm not sure if she's a fast learner or if the guitar is just really for her.

She didn't tell me what she is going to sing so it excites me more. I can't wait for the school party. It is sort of like a late acquaintance party.

And here comes Saturday. I decided to bring Aimee to the amusement park. She told me once that she always wanted to go there but can't go since it'll be weird to go there alone.

She also said that her ex-boyfriend brought her there once and she really had fun. When she talked about the ex-boyfriend thing, she doesn't seem happy so I avoided that topic.

I was wearing my long cut six pocket pants and my favorite _The Cab _tee that matched my black sneakers while Aimee is wearing a fit purple tee and shorts. She's also wearing her only sandals. Aimee obviously loves purple.

She told me that the last time she went to the amusement park, she was wearing a skirt so she was not able to ride everything. That is why she decided to wear shorts this time.

We made sure we brought some extra clothes with us in case anything happens. And our first stop? The _Viking_.

It is like a boat that swings up to sixty degrees. We sat together and we held each other's hand while we we're being swinged.

Aimee continues laughing in delight while we are riding the _Viking_. She keeps on yelling and screaming her heart out. And I am just very glad to see Aimee like this.

Our next stop is the _Roller Coaster_. This one we are riding has too many hoops. It is thrilling but exciting in a way. The _Roller Coaster_ has a very long line but Aimee insisted that she really wanna ride it next so we bought pop corns while we wait for our turn.

"I can't wait to ride this one Chase." She excitedly admitted as she bites some pop corn on her mouth.

I took some pop corns from her box and ate them. "I know!" I said. "Hey! That's not fair!" she exclaimed as she took some of my pop corn.

It was a lot of fun being with her like this. It's like we don't have a care in the world. This time is ours and no one can take it from us.

We rode the _Roller Coaster_ and it took our breath away. It's just so good to feel alive as we scream with all our might.

After the _Roller Coaster_ we rode the _Condor_. It first I thought it is not as thrilling as the _Roller Coaster _since I have never rode _Condor_ before. But when It started moving, it's was better than I imagined.

Aimee and I rode all that we can to our heart's desire. We made a deal to ride everything until we drop.

The last one we rode was the _Ferris Wheel_. After all the thrilling and exhausting rides, we were down to the relaxing one.

"This is just amazing. I've never had fun in my life like this. I really awe you big time Chase." She said.

I sat beside her. "No, it's just fair. I had so much fun too. This is the best day of my life." I exaggerated.

Aimee takes a peek outside where the city lights are visible. It is very beautiful. "This is so wonderful," she said as her eyes glimmer.

Looking at her like this really melts my heart. I've never seen her like this. She's not laughing at all but I can see the happiness in her eyes.

She held my hand, "Can I sing a song for you? As a sign of my gratitude?" she asked. I smiled at her, "So long that it's not gonna make the sky angry."

She gave me the sweetest smile I've ever seen. And she with that, she started singing to me as she lay her nose next to mine that we are almost kissing.

_Push the door, I'm home at last and I'm soaking through and through_

_Then you handed me a towel and all I see is you_

_And even if my house falls down now, I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me and_

_I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life_

Her voice is warm and gentle. It is very beautiful. I don't know if it was guts, instinct or what that pushed me to initiate a kiss. Yes, I kissed her and I didn't regret it. "I should be the one singing that to you."

Aimee smiled and gave me a kiss. "Because I am the one who have a house." I joked and she laughed with it. She gave me another kiss and looked me straight in the eye.

"You know we're doing this quite frequently." I told her and she just gave me another kiss. I can't get enough of her.

"It doesn't bother me in anyway. I am just very happy that I can't stop kissing you," she planted another kiss on my lips.

I pushed her a little. "Well, we gotta stop. This might lead to worst case scenario." I told her while laughing.

She gave me a teasing smile made me pinned at the side of the _Ferris Wheel_. "And what is that worst case scenario you are talking about huh?" she asked as she planted more kisses all around my face to my neck.

It feels really good but I have to get control of the situation while I am still sane. "We are in a public place and we are gonna head out soon."

She stopped kissing me and smiled. "Then, at home?" she happily asked. I know what she meant and I want exactly what she's thinking.

But I can't do this to Aimee. I just can't put her in this situation since we are not going out. Even if it is torture, I have to endure it.

I put my arms around her. "Cool your head down. The mood is making you high and crazy." I joked. She pulled away from me and glared at me.

"What do you mean?" she said. I held her hand and pointed at the beautiful view. I also embraced her again and she cuddled to me like a little kid.

"Look at the view. Let's not ruin the day and let's just enjoy this moment." I told her. But seriously I don't want this day to end.

We waited for the ride to finish. We held each other's hand as we walk home. The thing between us is still confusing but I think I know what Aimee's thinking.

Like she just want to enjoy every moment we can be together. I like the idea but there are just things missing. In makes me insecure and anxious. It's really different if you have an understanding of what you really are.

I also started to understand how Jenna feels. She wants us to be a couple so she's secured. Now I know was very insensitive when it comes to her feelings.

For these short while Aimee and I are living together, I learned a lot of things I never knew existed. I learned about other people's feelings and realized how I should've treated them.

I realized how it felt to be jealous, to be insecure and things that I never thought a person could do to me, Aimee did to me.

I am starting to be like Jenna. For real. I hated before how she treated me but I am acting like her.

I want to know what Aimee does, want to check on her all the time, want to know who she is talking to. It's just insane.

This is not just "like". I can tell this is infatuation I am now feeling for her. But does she know? I don't know if she's going to be happy about it. It's better that she doesn't know.

And besides, Arvin likes her too. He's gonna do anything to get her and I just can't allow it. Or maybe this is fear.

Maybe I was just traumatized with what happened between me and Diane. Maybe I am just scared to lose people I care for.

When we got home I took Aimee's hand and lead her to sit on the bed. "Since you singed for me earlier. I want to play a song for you." I said as I grabbed my guitar.

She is looking at me intently and there's a smile pinned on her face. I really love playing songs for her. Especially whenever she's making this silly smiling face.

I started strumming the guitar with the tune of _3 Doors Down _ song "So I need you." I really felt like singing it for her, because now, I really need her here,

_If you could step into my head_

_Tell me would you still know me_

_And if you woke up in my bed_

_Tell me then would you hold me_

_Or would you simply let it lie_

_Leaving me to wonder why_

_I can't get you out of this head that I call mine and I will say_

_Oh no I can't let you go my little girl_

_Because you're holding up my world so I need you_

_Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of the million things that I love about you_

_So I need you, So I need you, So I need you, I need you_

I continued strumming and Aimee looks teary but she's not crying. I gave her my best smile and she smiled back at me showing her all white teeth.

_And if I jumped off the Brooklyn Bridge_

_Tell me would you still follow me_

_And if I made you mad today_

_Tell me would you love me tomorrow please_

_Or would you say that you don't care_

_And then leave me standing here_

_Like the fool who is drowning in despair and screamin'_

_Oh no I can't let you go my little girl_

_Because you're holding up my world so I need you_

_Your imitation of my walk and the perfect way you talk_

_It's just a couple of a million things that I love about you_

_So I need you, So I need you, So I need you, I need you_

Aimee stood up to my surprise and gave me kiss. This time her kiss is deep and very intoxicating. She pulled me closer on my nape and I can feel the touch of her hand on my skin.

I am about to be caught up in the moment but I already told myself that I can't do this to Aimee. I tried to push her away but she is holding me tight. I tried harder to push her away from me thought it's not what I really wanted.

The truth is, I want to push her towards my bed and not push her away. It's just that I know Aimee had been to hell because of things like these and I can't add up to that.

She faced me with a confused look on her face. I couldn't say anything to explain the situation we're in.

She tried to kiss me again but I moved away from her. "What's wrong Chase? Tell me what's wrong with me?" she asked.

I held her hand. "There's nothing wrong with you. You are wonderful and I just can't get myself to spoil you." I said.

She removed my hands from holding her and she cupped my face. "I never thought of it like that Chase! it's not like that." she said.

I shook my head. "This is something about myself. I don't wanna be like Julius or Alvin. I don't want to force you on doing things like this." I said.

She give me a peck and smiled. "You're not like them Chase. I appreciate how you're feeling and I am really thankful. But you've never forced me to do anything I don't like."

I looked at her eyes and they are burning with desire. She must really be attracted to me the way I am attracted to her.

"But we are not together or anything." I said but starting to lose control of the situation. "Thank you so much for considering my part but you don't have to do that Chase." she gave me another kiss and this time I am lost in the moment. I don't care anymore as long as Aimee is with me. As long as I can lie and tell myself that she's mine.


	7. She's Eccentric Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I feel so tired, exhausted even. It's like I've been working nonstop for a week. I feel like lying here in my bed for another five hours. I don't wanna get up yet.

Am I dreaming? I can smell a sweet scent of flowers. Yeah, I must be dreaming. There will never be a garden in my room. Not even a single plant.

I opened up my eyes and my vision is still blurry. I blinked a couple of times so I can see clearer. I was magnified with what I saw. Aimee is unconsciously lying in my bed with her head on my chest.

She is embracing me while she is sleeping and it is just so sweet. To wake up and someone soundly sleeping is gently embracing you, it makes your day irreplaceable.

I put my arms around her and kissed her on the head. But wait, I remember something about last night. "Are you awake?" I uttered.

She moaned before she even answered. "Yeah." I held her chin up to look at me. We seriously have to talk.

"You didn't tell me last night that I am gonna be the first." I told her as she gave me a grin. "What gave you an Idea that it's not?" she asked.

She was looking at me and I know that I am all that she can see. "There are times you acted like a sex-starved woman, so I thought..." I don't have to finish what I'm saying since she knows what I mean.

She hit my chest with her arms. "Hey! When did I act like a sex-starved woman?" she said while she is laughing.

I gave her a smile. "You are trying to seduce me everyday like you're really sex-starved." I said while looking at her. She keeps on grinning.

I put my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. "You know, the consequence of what we did is freaking me out."

She laughed with what I said. "Know what? You don't have to worry." she said and she has a confident smile. I asked her with my eyes. "A few hours ago when I went to the bathroom to pee, I had my period so we're safe."

I nodded. "Oh. That's good." I feel relieved at what she said. "Maybe we shouldn't do this again." I said.

She chuckled. "Don't make me laugh Chase. It's as if you didn't do this with your ex-girlfriends." She said.

I choked with that. "I did, but we used..." Darn! Just one word and it's so embarrassing to say to her.

"Condoms?" I heard her ask. It's more of like an answer than a question. I nodded in response. "Then we could use them next time." she said

I showed her a gesture of disagreement. "No. We should not be doing this. There shouldn't be a next time." I said as I stood up my bed. I reached for my shirt which is at the floor and wear it.

"Why not?" she asked. I faced her and pointed. "Were not lovers so we shouldn't have done this. We crossed the line last night and that should be the end of it."

"No!" She pulled me towards her and gave me an embrace. My face is on her chest since she is standing on my bed. "Chase can't we just be happy and let things happen?" she asked.

I feel angry, angry at myself. I didn't feel it earlier but I am feeling it now. I am a monster who's taking advantage of Aimee. "Shut up! Do I look like I'm doing it for myself, huh?" I asked her with my voice almost shouting.

I pulled away from her and turned. I don't want to look at her. "That's it, you are not doing me a favor for not touching me if that's what you are thinking." she screamed at me.

"Don't you get it? It's not about a favor!" I faced her with my angry expression. "Can't you understand? This is difficult in my part. It's so hard to control myself while you go ahead and seduce me. But I'm fighting myself because I want to show you that I respect you!"

She gasp while still hearing me out. "You are telling me that I'm different from Julius, from Alvin. But do you know what I'm feeling? I feel like I am taking advantage of you like..."

"Like I'm just pushing myself to do this because I owe you a lot?" she asked. And that's exactly what I was thinking so I nodded.

Aimee sat down on my bed and sighed very deep. She's staring at the floor. "Last night was like a fairytale for me." she said. I was about to go out to relax myself but I was stopped with what she said.

I want to tell her I don't believe what she said but I don't have the heart to say it. Earlier she was screaming like she's angry. Now she looks like she's in despair.

"For the first time in my life, I felt like I was wanted. Like I was really adored and treasured, and cared for," she said. She looks at me with her eyes now teary.

"I was very happy with what happened last night. I never felt good about myself, ever. But I did, last night." her voice started trembling. "And now you're acting like you regret what happened? It's like you're breaking me to pieces, Chase."

Darn! Here we go again. I can't really take it when she's making that face. I went closer to her and embraced her. "I don't regret it. I don't."

After hearing that, she smiled at last and gave me an embrace. "Okay. As a peace offering I'll cook our breakfast." I told her.

Our mood has lightened up now and I think we should forget about our discussion. We should enjoy this Sunday.

So I cook our breakfast. It's just hotdogs and bacons anyway so it's not so difficult to cook them. I also learned one thing about Aimee; she loves toasted bacons, ham and hotdogs.

She said her mom used to cook those foods when she was a little, when her mom is still alive.

Later on I invited her to play with me on my _Nintendo Wii._ She said she had never played anything like it before.

I taught her how to use the controller and how we play the games. We decided to play a dancing game.

We danced "Boom Boom Pow" by _Black Eyed Peas_. We enjoyed it a lot and it's only now I realized that Aimee's moves are really sexy. It's not just her body, the way she moves makes her sexy.

We danced a couple of songs before we decided to retire since moving too much is exhausting.

Aimee was sitting on the floor sweating. She's running out of breath but she keeps on laughing. I stood up to take a towel and put it on her head. It covered her eyes so she removed it.

I took the towel from her and wipe the sweat on her face, then on her neck and nape. She took the towel from me and wipes my forehead down to my chin.

After wiping my face she wiped herself. I removed my shirt since it's dripping wet. When she saw me remove my top, she started wiping my back.

Oh it's just so great that someone's doing things for you. "How come you're so fit when I doubt you're going to the gym?" she asked.

I turned to face her and grinned. "How come you're so sexy when I doubt you are doing any diet?" I asked in response.

Aimee chuckled and hit me with the towel. "I am the one who's asking! Don't answer me with another question."

I took the towel and wiped myself out. "Well, that is a very big secret." Since the towel we used is wet now, I took another towel and hand it over to her.

"If you have seen my brother you'll be amazed how he keeps himself fit when eats like a pig." I told her.

"I didn't know you have a brother." I heard her say. "His actually a half brother since we have different fathers." I responded.

I turned on the television and sat on the floor beside Aimee. "Sometimes, I wonder what the couch is for." I joked and she laughed. It's so easy to make this girl laugh.

Anyway, we watched a movie called _Grown Ups_ starring Adam Sandler. She can't stop laughing while watching since there are funny and gross scenes.

We started talking about the movie after it's finished. "I really like Adam Sandler since I was a kid." she said.

I look at Aimee and she is still looking at the television. She turned my way and smile. "Arvin and Adam Sandler has things in common."

My mood changed when she mentioned Arvin. Not that I have anything against him. It's just that I know, that she knows, that Arvin likes her and it's okay with her.

"Yeah." I nodded and stood up. I know her eyes are still following me when I stood up. I opened the fridge and took a bottle of water. I put it into my mouth and drink.

Without turning my face, I searched for Aimee using my eyes. She's looking at me as if she's waiting for me to come back.

I covered the bottle after I drank and put it back to the fridge. I sat beside Aimee again and she's seriously looking at me.

"If you want to say something then just say it already." I said while looking at her. This girl just keeps on changing every second. There are times when she's acting like a girl who has every right to speak her mind and then she will start acting like a girl who's going to die if she says anything.

She's the second type until she speaks. "Well, you're facial expression changed when I mentioned Arvin," she said.

Oh! Just great! I thought I've already dodged that topic. As much as I wanted her to stay away from Arvin, I cannot just do that. Arvin is my friend and Aimee is my girl. Though I cannot say she's my girlfriend but it's somehow like that.

Any one with a clear mind would understand that I don't like Arvin to stay around Aimee. If Arvin is my not my friend I can just tell Aimee to stay away from him.

"I don't have anything against Arvin. It's just, you know. He likes you and he wants you to be his girlfriend." I looked at her and she went closer to me, listening to everything I am saying.

"And, I don't want him to get hurt so I don't want to have his hopes up that there will be you and him." I said.

Aimee chuckled. "Do you think he would be that serious about me that he'll end up being hurt if we don't become lovers?"she asked.

I gave her a nod to show my answer. "I've known Arvin and he is serious about you. Because if he's not, then I should've know and asked him to stay away from you." I pointed at her.

I can't tell Aimee that I want her to turn him down. I hope that she just figure it out one way or another.

"Okay. I get it. I'm going to talk to him tomorrow and tell him that all I can offer him is pure friendship. But I can still talk to him, can't I?" she asked.

I smiled. Thank heavens I don't have to tell her. You are so bright my dear tenant! "Yeah, of course. That way we can start talking at school if I'm with him." I said.

She stood up and went inside the room. "Not a chance Chasey! I won't talk to you at school. Even if you pulled me a long in one corner, I'll ignore you." She said.

I followed her to the room and saw her in front of the closet. She's taking some clothes and I realized she's going to take a bath.

"And why is that?" I asked while I continue looking at her. I even folded my arms together in front of me.

She closed the closet after she took some clothes. "Well, I just think it's better to be cold at anybody else aside from Serena and Arvin." she said.

She passed through me as she head towards the bathroom. She is walking slowly with her hips dancing. "And I am anybody else?" I asked.

She turned her head my way to look at me. That swift movement made her hair fly in a second. She looks like a model for a hair conditioning shampoo or whatever.

It's just that Aimee's hair is not that long and shiny. It just ups her charisma when she toss her hair unconsciously like that.

"No Chase. You are everything else. Like you are doing things for me, I wanna do things for you. It's the only thing I can do to prevent more troubles." she said and went on ahead.

I tried to think about it but it's actually more difficult for me when she ignores me at school. Other guys may have more chance on hitting on her and I can't protect her.

She closed the door of the bathroom as a hint that it is already the end of discussion so I didn't say more.

So after Aimee took a bath, I took a bath as well. Then I wore my boxer shirt and sweat pants. I got a funny reaction from Aimee when I came out.

Her face is all puzzled. "Why are you wearing sweat pants at home?" she asked. She was eating some chips and she almost choked herself.

I took some of the chips and put it in my mouth. "Obviously, I am gonna go out." I said. I head straight to the room and to the closet to take a towel.

"But where are you going?" Aimee asked in curiosity. "I am going to the gym, I usually go there every Saturday but since we had a date yesterday, I moved it to Sunday." I said.

"Date..." she uttered then shook her head. "You're going to the gym? You never told me you go there." she said.

I took socks from the closet and sat on the bed to wear them one by one. "Oh as you know little Missy, We've only known each other for a week so how do you expect to know everything about me.?" I said.

Aimee pouted. She looks so cute when she does that and she just makes me wanna give her a kiss on her lips.

I took my wallet from the table and put it on the bag together with my towel, extra clothes and other stuffs.

"Don't forget to lock the door okay? I'll be back in two or three hours." I said as I head out of the house.

I was about to close the door when Aimee stopped me. "The next time you are heading out, can you just at least inform me a head of time?" she asked.

I just nodded and smiled at her. "Okay, I'll go now." I said and she also nodded. "Take care." she said as she gave me a kiss.

I looked around to see if anyone saw that scene but there's none, and it's great. So I wave her goodbye and go to the gym.

At the gym I saw familiar faces. I didn't stay too long there anyway because I know Aimee is bored waiting for me.

So at about five in the afternoon, I decided to go home. I was on my way out when a woman called out.

"Hey!" said this woman. I turned my head to look if I'm the one she's calling. And the way she looks at me, It seems like she's really calling me.

She ran towards me and stopped when she's a feet away. The girl standing right in front of me is tall, slim in a sexy kind of way and pretty.

She's wearing boxer shorts that shows her long smooth legs and her top is a sleeveless shirt that was cut right before her tummy.

"Hi!" she repeated as she offers her hand to me. "I'm Sandra. And you are?" she said. I reached for her hand to give her a handshake.

"Oh! I'm Chase. Glad to meet you Sandra." I said. She smiled at me and she owns the most perfect teeth I've ever seen.

She took her hands back and I did as well. "Uhm, Do you always go here? 'Cause it's the first time I saw you." she asked.

I nodded. Is she trying to hit on me? Well, she's really pretty anyway. "I do. But I go here every Saturday. It's just this week that I go on a Sunday." I answered.

She nodded. "I see. Well, I think we're gonna see each other here from time to time. Care if I get your number? If you don't mind." she said.

I give her a flashing smile and took my phone out. "Oh, give me a sec 'cause I don't really know my number." I searched for my number and when I found it, I gave my phone to her so she could copy.

She reached for my phone and gave it back to me after she has copied my number. "I'm gonna send you a text later, I ran out of credits, you see." she said.

"Sure!" I said. We just smiled at each other. If I'm not mistaken, she's either in her early or mid twenties.

So we bid our goodbyes later on and I went to a photo studio to have Aimee's pictures developed.

Aside from our picture together, I also have some stolen pictures of her. Even though they are stolen pics, she still looks so beautiful.

When I got to the photo studio they informed me that I have to wait for about thirty minutes for the pictures to be developed. They gave me a stab and advised me to come back at the given time.

I went out of the photo studio and strolled around. I saw this bakeshop and decided to buy something for Aimee.

When I got in I saw various of breads, biscuits and cakes. I checked the breads first. I am not sure what to buy since I don't know what Aimee likes.

An old lady approached me. "What would you like to buy?" she asked. I smiled at her. "I'm not sure what to buy."

The old lady nodded. "Are you buying for your mother?" she asked. I shook my head in response. "No. For a girl."

"Oh! For your girlfriend." she said. I was about to say no but she pulled me to one corner of the bakeshop. "Here. Girls like sweets so she might like these." the old woman said.

She's pointing at the doughnuts that has heart designs. Oh, hell I'm gonna buy those. Aimee will laugh at me and will say I'm a romantic fool. "I'm actually buying a cake for my sister." I lied.

The old woman just nodded. "You are such a sweet brother. Your sister must be very lucky. Perhaps she would like some of these." she pointed at the shortcakes.

I saw this one pink and round shortcake that has cream and strawberries at the top. I wonder If she likes strawberries?

Oh well. Might as well try. I just hope she doesn't have any allergies to strawberries. I decided to buy two strawberry shortcakes.

After I bought the shortcakes, I decided to withdraw some cash so I went to the nearest cash machine to get some money.

I was strolling around when I saw this shoe store. I'm not really into shoes but I decided to buy a pair of slippers for Aimee since she's barefoot at home.

And since she loves purple, I chose to buy a pair of _Havaianas _flip flops. I chose the purple one with pink straps since she looks all girly.

I chose the size seven since that's the number on the sticker of her sandals. She hasn't removed it yet.

So I have shortcakes on my right hand and a paper bag of slipper on the left. It's already forty minutes since I brought our shots on the photo studio so it must be ready by now.

While walking a small kid pulled my shirt so I turned to look at her. She was holding a pail of roses on her hand. She is just a small kid that is most probably at the age of seven or eight.

"What can I do for you little miss?" I knelt to the ground so I can face the little girl. I noticed that the little girl is a bit dirty.

"Would you please buy some flowers?" She asked. I nodded and she gave me one rose. I hand her over a five hundred bill that made her eyes widen.

"I don't have change for that." she said. Oh darn! I'm just so weak against little children, specially girls. I am always seeing Traise in them.

I put the shortcakes on my left hand so I can open her little fingers and put the money in it. "It's for you." I said. "And here." I took one of the shortcakes and hand it over to her.

The kid looks so happy. She looks like Traise with the small curls of her hair. "Thank you so much. My mom is sick and this will really help us. Thank you." the kid said as she take the flowers from the pail and gave them to me.

"Please, take this. And thank you very much." After I took the flowers she ran swiftly. Guess I am glad to help. The kid should thank my parents for sending me too much money because if they don't, I won't have the money to give to the kid.

So I went inside the photo studio to get our pictures. I noticed that people are looking at me. It's obviously because of the flowers I am holding.

When the staff asked me for my stab, I had a hard time taking it since it is inside my body bag which is currently at my back.

I put the flowers down together with the shortcakes and slippers so I could reach my bag. I gave the stab to the lady and she handed over an envelope.

It's quite embarrassing and awkward in a way since I can feel everyone's gaze on me. It's terrifying even.

I just ignored the people around until the staff spoke to me. "Is that flowers for your girlfriend?" she asked.

I looked at the bunch of flowers then look at the staff and shook my head. "Nah! For my mum." I lied. How many times have I lied today?

Well, it's as if they would find out anyway. I put the pictures on the bag and I was about to take the flowers when I realized that I want the pictures displayed.

The staff already left so I had to call another staff. I checked the available picture frames they have and chose a simple purple one.

Oh great! I'm starting to buy a lot of purple stuffs now. It's because of Aimee. I won't be surprised if I color the house purple one of these days.

So I headed home from a tiring stroll at the city. I arrived at home half past six and it's starting to be dark. I knocked several times but there's no response.

Why isn't Aimee opening the door. I decided to call out her name but there is still no response I took the key and opened the door.

"Aimee?" I called out but there's no answer. I put the shortcakes on the table with the flowers and slippers.

I went inside the room to check but Aimee is not in the room either. I put my bag down the floor.

Then I heard a voice, it's a bit faint. But it's as if someone is singing at the backyard. So I headed to the door towards the backyard and opened it.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw were clothes hanging as if they were washed. And then I saw Aimee with plugs on her ear and she's taking the clothes that were hanged. She keeps on singing and she did not notice I'm already here so I just watched her.

_I know all about, yeah about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can't fight in anymore_

_Oh I know I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Hey - yeah!_

I heard Aimee sing but I didn't know she can sing this much. She's like a professional singer as she make expressions on her face while singing.

_Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, ya_

_Well I should try to be strong, But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind ..._

She stopped singing when she saw me standing there watching her. She removed the plugs from her ear and smiled.

"Oh! I didn't know that you already arrived." she said and continued taking the clothes from hanging.

"What are those?" I pointed at the clothes she's holding. "Oh! I washed our clothes since I have nothing to do." she said.

I helped her with what she's carrying. "You shouldn't have done that. Mrs. Laydon comes here every now and then to do the laundry." I said.

"Let me do this Chase. I'm a free loader and It's the least I could do for you. Please." she said with her face pleading.

Oh darn! What am I supposed to do when she makes that face. "Okay. Just don't stress yourself with it." I said.

She smiled and nodded. "Besides, I love washing your underwear." she said as she passed through me.

I felt my cheeks warmed up. That is a bit embarrassing. "No way!" I said. I followed her inside and saw her put the clothes on a chair.

Aimee started folding our clothes and so I helped her. She just laughed at me since I don't know anything about it.

What a very nice Sunday to be laughing with her like this. Plus, I haven't showed the pictures to her. I wonder what face she's going to make once she sees them.


	8. She's Eccentric Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was our Music class and we are in the music room. Our Music teacher which is also our Physical Education teacher decided to combine two subjects in one test.

Our class is gathered so we can team up and dance. We we're grouped together by eight people per group.

The group I am in is currently discussing the dance we are about to present. We were advised that we need to combine ballroom and modern dance.

Our group consists of four girls and four boys. The girls are Lyn, Andrea, Aimee and Raiza. Good thing I'm Aimee is in our group so it's easier to keep an eye on her.

The guys in our group are Denis, Charles, Darwin and me. By the way, Raiza is the best friend of Rhea but we are not associated with each other.

On her group, Rhea is the only one who's close to me, I talk to the others casually though. Rhea met them on ninth grade I think.

There is this one year in which I was not able to come to the first month of school because I had measles followed by chicken pox. It's just a good thing I didn't have scars. So she joined the other girls while I'm absent and became close to them.

When I get back she would usually join me at lunch but most of the time she's with the other girls. Denis started to hang out with me and I got closer to Arvin and the others.

I can't imagine how Aimee and I kept our distance at school for more than a month. She continues to be cold at school and the opposite at home.

I knew more about Aimee that I ever thought I'll ever do. She became more open about her past but keeps on always telling me that I am out of it.

She told me about her previous relationships, well there's only one actually. She said it was very tragic. Here's how she told me about it:

"_Okay If you really wanna know about it then fine. But you're out of it so don't try to talk me out about anything in my past." she said so I nodded._

_ "Well, He was..." looks at me. "I am not gonna tell you his name." and then she smiled. "He was handsome. Somehow you have the same features." she said._

_ "Oh he must really be handsome if he looks like me." I bragged and she hit my arm. "He doesn't look like you, you just have the same features." she stopped for a while._

_ "Hey! Do you really wanna hear what I'm gonna say about it or what?" she said. "Yeah, sorry." I said and she continued._

_ "Let's name him as letter "J". So I met J when I was in eighth grade. He has a girlfriend at that time. He's in the varsity team and he holds the same popularity at school as you do. He's a senior high school student that time and he's very friendly that I started to notice him. He has a group in school in which, he's the leader, and that group consists of his friends who are all good looking. Boys and girls. " she paused when she realized I am all ears._

_ "So, as you see, I already have this kind of body when I was just in eighth grade so I was very noticeable in our school. And then, like what that odd guy at first day of school did to me, someone tried to hit on me." she sighed._

_ "Actually it always happen and I usually just ignore them. Then this one time that someone tried to hit on me, it was one of J's friend. He rescued me from that friend and I started to really admire him. He noticed I'm always alone so sometimes he would join me, if he sees me, and he would leave his friends."_

_ "And I... I just enjoyed being with him every single time. So, when I heard that he broke up with his girlfriend, I kinda dreamed that I would be the next lucky girl. I just turned fourteen at that time and he's about to graduate , he's eighteen."_

_ "He told me he likes me even though I am still young and he said he is going to wait for me. And he did. Even though he graduated and started studying at a university, he would still visit me after school. He was very sweet and caring that is why I really loved him."_

_ "He would take me to movies and dates, it really made me happy. And just like you, he was a gentleman, he didn't make any move on me."_

_ "And then, when I was a Junior high school student, I told him I love him and we officially became a couple. After half a year, he started to be more... intense. He brings me to his apartment, he lives alone just like you. He would touch me, the way he kisses me changed. At that time I'm just a kid, what he's doing scares the hell out of me."_

_ "And one time, he tried to make a move on me and I unintentionally slapped him because I was frightened. After that he changed a lot. Another half year has passed and he won't bring me to his apartment anymore, or to dates. He really changed."_

_ "So I said to myself, maybe I hurt him a lot when I turned him down. I didn't really want to hurt him. So I decided to go to his apartment to say sorry and maybe, pick up where we left so I could make it up to him."_

_ "I have a spare key on his apartment so I could go there anytime I want. But when I arrived at his apartment, I saw him with a girl. They are having sex in his room. So, I broke up with him and moved on."_

_ "So after that, I never had a boyfriend again. I told myself that maybe, it's just not for me or maybe, he's not the right one." she said and she looked so gloomy._

_ "Is that the reason why you told me that I can't love you? Because you're scared to love again?" I asked and hold her hand._

_ Aimee shook her head in response. "I already know I'm not the right girl for you. That is why we should just be happy as we are." she said._

_ "But you seem so perfect for me." I joked and she just gave me a sweet smile. "It seems, but we can't be lovers. We just can't."_

Well, that was a month ago and Aimee never spoke about her past after that. I didn't bother myself with it anyway. We should keep on moving forward.

Speaking of moving forward, I remember we have to create moves... dance moves. Oh great! We only have a few weeks for this thing.

My group mates are talking about what songs we are going to use for our performance. Well, most of them are talking about it aside from me, Aimee and Denis.

On the corner of my eye, I saw Denis move towards Aimee. I just silently sat and watch what he's going to do.

It's a little noise since everyone is speaking, I am unable to hear what Denis is saying to Aimee. I can see that he is smiling while talking to her and Aimee is just looking at him with a blank expression.

Even though I cannot hear what she's saying, I saw Aimee talk. After that Denis nodded and I think apologizes to her since he looks apologetic and came towards me. Aimee watched him as he moves towards me and she looks at me.

I looked at Aimee as well without knowing what to say or do. I just noticed Denis tapped my shoulder.

"Fuck! I just hope she considers it." he said as he sat down on the chair next to me. Curiosity kills the cat? Oh, I'm not a cat but it's killing me now.

"Hope she considers it? Consider what?" I asked him and checked on Aimee. She's just sitting at a chair and twirling her hair.

Denis' reply caught my attention. "Well, I just asked her if I could be her partner in the ballroom part of the performance." he said.

I can't believe what he just said. I won't let his filthy hand touch Aimee. I know how attracted he is to her. "She said she'll think about it?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. And I really hope she'll consider. You know what I am gonna do? I'll pretend that I'm gonna fall and then I'll touch her boobs and say it was an accident."

The last thing he said made me stand up and grab him. He was surprised with my sudden movement.

"Don't even try to do that or else I'm gonna break your bones to pieces." I said without thinking.

I think other people got alarmed with what I did but I don't think that they heard what I said, I said it in a low voice.

I smiled at the people around us. "We're just fooling around," and I let him go. Our classmates continued discussing and Denis stood up to talk to me.

"What's that, man? Why are you acting so weird?" he asked. I looked at him, even glared at him. "Respect all the girls in our class. I don't care what you do to other people but not here in our class."

I think he got a bit shaken since I never talked to him like this. "If you do anything to Aimee or to anyone in class, you're dead." I said.

His face became confused. "Aimee? Who's that?" he asked. Oh darn! They don't know we call her Aimee. Even Serena and Arvin calls her Charmagne at school.

"Sorry, that was one of my ex girlfriends who looks like Charmagne. Sorry man!" I said and he nodded.

"Oh! That is why you're like that!" he gave me a high five. "She looks like your ex girlfriend. Now I understand. But do you like her?" he asked.

I shook my head. "She's not my ex girlfriend and they are totally different. My ex is not cold at all." I had became such a big liar and a story teller ever since Aimee arrived.

I think our little scene caught Aimee's attention earlier even though she didn't move from her sit. She just watched me as I talk to Denis.

Our group mates decided to sit together at lunch like the other groups. We sat at one table but Aimee sat on a different one.

Maybe this time I can talk to her and make an excuse. "Charmagne is not joining us?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think she's interested at all. She's such a loner and she only talks to Serena." Lyn said.

I nodded in response pretending not to know a thing. "Maybe I can invite her here so we could try to talk to her." I said.

The boys approved it but the girls look disappointed. I ignored their smug and move towards Aimee.

"Hey, everyone wants you in the table." I said. She didn't bother to turn her head and look at me.

She continued opening her lunch box. "I don't know if you are even thinking Chase. We have the same lunch box and same food. Exactly the same taste. Don't you think anyone will notice anything?" she said in a low voice.

I nodded. "I can just buy food from the pantry." I said and she flashed me with an annoyed look.

"You are supposed to eat what I cooked for you so there's no way I will allow you to eat those disgusting food they sell." she said.

Aimee turned to her table. "Go back to you table." she said. I am unable to do anything but to follow what she said.

So I came back to my table and sat with my group mates. That is a bit upsetting because she talks differently.

"So she turned you down?" Raiza asked. I gave her a nod to show my response. This is one heck of a day.

Later on we saw Arvin approached Aimee and tabled with her. Aimee speaks to him normally, like how she speaks to him outside our school.

"Wow, now I know why she doesn't wanna join our table. She's going to sit with her boyfriend." Raiza uttered.

"He's not her boyfriend." I exclaimed and everyone in my table looked at me. "How do you know?" Denis asked.

I tried to get ideas from my head. "Arvin is my friend and he told me that Aimee turned him down. They are friends I think." I said.

"No way!" Denis said. "I'm Arvin's friend but her never told me that he likes Charmagne!" Denis stood up and move towards Aimee's table.

He sat beside Arvin and spoke to them. "Here's another guy who's into that Charmagne girl. She's not even that pretty." Raiza said.

"She even look like she's stupid." Andrea said. "You know, girls who has big boobs has small brain." Andrea said.

"She's very beautiful, you girls just can't see the real beauty of a girl." Charles said. I should be happy that someone is trying to protect Aimee, but I don't feel that way.

Raiza rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me that you like that girl too Charles? I mean she's so plain and... eccentric!" she said.

"Well, being eccentric might be the reason she looks so beautiful in everyone's sight." Charles said.

Raiza shook her head. "No! No! No! Not in everyone's sight. She looks pretty in boys' eyes because she's sexy. That's it." she said.

This time it was Charles who shook his head. "Grow your brain Charles and not your balls. It might help you see reality." Raiza said.

"That's offensive Raiza. I was just telling you what I see in her. What made you so offensive?" Charles asked.

So in our lunch, instead of talking about our performance, they just argued about Aimee. Rhea's friends really dislike Aimee. Well, most of the girls anyway and the boys continued admiring her.

If they just know how close Aimee and I are, they will all hate me. I just ignored how they argue about her because I am the only one who truly know her.

Later on that day I joined the other guys and play some games. I just noticed that I became more and more uncomfortable with Arvin.

I think he noticed that so he decided to walk with me while going home. "Is there any problem?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Nah! Whattup?" I asked. He looks sad for some reason. Maybe it's because of my coldness.

"You know, we've never been like this before. It's not like you, not telling what's bothering you. I know it's about Aimee." he said.

I took a deep breath. He is my friend and I should not be like this to him. "It's just that, I am not comfortable since Aimee is living with me, and then you, you like her."

He tapped my shoulder. "Tell me seriously, do you like her? I mean, do you really like her as a girl?" he asked.

I used to tell him everything, even my secrets. Being fake with other people to gain respect and all. He knows it, so should I tell him how I feel for Aimee? I wasn't able to say anything since I am hesitating to tell him the truth.

He put his arms around my shoulder. "You know dude, I think we need to talk about your problem. So, let's go at your place and talk about it."

I shook my head. "No, Aimee is at home. I don't want her to hear anything. I don't want her to know anything yet."

He tapped my shoulder and gave me a confident smile. "She's at Serena's right now and she's gonna be home late. So let's go." he said as he pulled me on the way towards my house.

"Wait, wait! How did you know that she's with Serena right now?" I curiously asked. This is frustrating in a way. Aimee never told me about it.

Oh! Yeah... We never talk at school so she wouldn't have a chance to tell me. But we talk for a while earlier and she never mentioned anything about it.

"She told me about it of course. She said she's going to Serena's house. I think they are up to something." he said.

Arvin and I went to my house and have a nice can of beer while we talk. I trust Arvin more than anyone, so I think this should be fine.

"So, do you like Aimee?" he frankly asked. I took my time in answering him, I stayed silent for a while.

"You know, I'm not really sure about it. It's different from what I felt for Diane. It's way different." I said.

"Oh that girl! I think she's no match for Aimee." he said. He took a can of beer and drank some.

"I admire her like any other guys. Yes, I am attracted to her like any other guys. I'd want her to be my girl like any other guys." I said.

"Did she turn you down to like any other guys?" Arvin asked in a funny way. It was hilarious.

I shook my head. "Before I could even tell her that I like her, she already said we can't be together. We can like each other, but we can't be lovers." I said.

He nodded. "Do you have any idea why she said that? Because I think that is a bit strange." he said.

I shook my head again. " At first I thought I did. But right now, I don't know. She's very different. She makes me do things that I hate."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You speak as if you are a lovesick fool dude. And yeah, you were never like that to any of your previous girls. Not even with Diane." he said.

I throw him a soft punch on his arm. "Nah! Look who's talking. It's as if you are not attracted to Aimee." I said.

He shook his head. "Nope! I am attracted to another girl now. We are getting to know each other." he said.

"No way! You are still sticking to Aimee like glue. Don't try to fool me man, I have eyes." I said. I don't believe it because a few hours ago he's sitting with Aimee.

"Well, that is only because the girl that I like is her friend." he said. I can't believe what he said. He is saying he likes Serena.

Serena is pretty too. Her hair is a bit wavy and she looks elegant. A normal guy will like her and she's really nice. I could say she's a good catch. "No freaking way!" I uttered.

Arvin leaned against our sofa and laughed. "Well, that is the truth. Aimee is actually helping me out with Serena," he said.

"I never thought of that possibility. I thought you still like Aimee that is why you're sticking around. I can't believe it was Serena you are after." I said

"Well, you better believe it now dude. Because I'm going to go after her one way or another. I won't give up on her." he said.

"So, you don't have any reason to be indifferent with me anymore. Got that?" he said and reached his hands towards me.

I nodded. "Got that!" I gave him a hand. Now I know why he's so close with Aimee and Aimee doesn't seem to mind him being around.

Well, Aimee is not the type of girl who's going to tell someone else's story to other people so I don't think she will tell me about it.

Arvin and I decided to go to Serena's place. He wants to see Serena and I came along to pick up Aimee.

When they came out, Aimee looked shock to see me there. "Are you even thinking Chase? Someone might see us here!" she said.

Arvin laughed. "Well, I just want to see Serena and I asked him to tag along. It's safer to go home if he's with you." Arvin said looking at Serena who's smiling at him. Why didn't I see this before, am I too blind to notice?

"Shut up idiot, I am not talking to you!" she said to Arvin. I've never heard her say 'idiot' before. It's the first time I heard it. "Now Chase, I think it's better if you go ahead." she said.

I shook my head to tease her. "Not a chance. I came here to pick you up so you are going with me." I said.

"And what if somebody sees us? What if they make rumors? What if somebody follows us and know our tiny little secret?" she said emphasizing the 'tiny little secret'.

"Stop being obnoxious Aimee. It would be great if you're going with him so I don't have to worry." Serena said and I lipped 'thanks' to her.

"Maybe I'll just go with the two of you so there won't be any rumors or what." Arvin suggested.

"Yeah! Great idea! You are really bright! " Serena told him while smiling like there is no tomorrow. They are so close to flirting with each other in front of us.

"Okay, whatever. I think if Arvin tags along then that should be fine." Aimee said so we reached an understanding.

Arvin brought us home and went ahead after we arrived. When we got home there was a postman who's looking for me.

He asked me to sign a paper as a proof that I received the item sent to me. I signed it and the postman hand over a package.

Aimee was so curious and excited. She's more excited than me. She told me she loves opening gifts and packages.

So when we get inside I let her open the package, it was a box. Not an ordinary box because it is the box of the latest phone. An _iPhone 5S_.

"Wow! Who sent this?" Aimee asked. Well I didn't know because there's no card associated with it. I checked under the box and there is a note.

_To: Chase_

_ Hi dear. How have you been? Mom missed my little_

_Chase so much. I hope you are doing fine. Oh by the way_

_Your father and I won two iPhone 5S on a show here so_

_I decided to send one to you and one to your brother._

_I hope you like it. We also won some cash but that's for us_

_to spend now. If you need anything, send mommy an_

_e-mail okay? I love you son._

_ Love lots,_

_ Mommy_

Jeez, these kind of notes are so embarrassing. Aimee is reading it with me and it felt so awkward. I bet she's going to laugh at me now.

I looked at Aimee trying to expect that she's going to make fun of me, but she didn't. She stayed silent and she looks lonely.

"Your mom is so sweet. You must love her a lot." she uttered. I never thought of it in that way. She must be missing her mom again.

"You know what? I was expecting that you're gonna make fun of me. But what you said made me just... miss her." I said.

Aimee smiled and stood up. "What do you want for dinner?" she asked making her way to the kitchen.

"Anything would be great." I answered. Maybe it's better to leave Aimee alone at the moment.

So we ate dinner and she came back to her normal self after eating. "So tomorrow's the acquaintance party. What are you going to wear?" I asked.

"Oh! Serena will lend me some clothes to wear. Can you believe it? She has a closet full of night gowns! They are wonderful." she said,

"I told you I can buy one for you but you refused." I said. Well, if she agreed anyway then I'll be broke for a couple of weeks.

She shook her head. "No Chase! You already bought so many things for me. I can't let you buy me more stuffs." she said.

I stood up and took a pack of chips on top of the fridge. Before, there are lots of instant noodles in there, I kinda miss the noodles.

I opened the pack and offered some to Aimee. She took some and nibbled them. "Are you going to sing, you know, for our project?" I asked.

She shook her head in response. "I don't care about you peeps. I am not gonna sing without a practice." she said.

I've never seen her practice so maybe she's not really performing. "But you got an awesome voice. It's such a waste not to use it." I said.

"Oh I use it! In talking that is," she said. I laughed at what she said. "You can just sing for me forever you know." I joked.

She didn't sing for me. She told me that the next time I am going to hear her sing, I'd have to pay five hundred bill.

In that case I have to cover my ear if ever she sings. That was quite expensive for me. Well, I am excited at the party. I think we're going to have fun.


	9. She's Eccentric Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It is the day of the acquaintance party and I am fixing myself. I am wearing a black tuxedo I usually wear in proms. The theme of our acquaintance party is formal so I guess all of the guys are wearing the same clothes as I wear.

Aimee went out a couple of hours ago she said that she's going to Serena's house and fix herself there. I am excited to see her in an evening gown.

I brushed my hair up and look in the mirror. I looked so formal, so respectable. I should not forget my speech as the president of school council.

I prepared that speech a month ago and memorized it right away. And then every morning I would say it in the mirror.

After I made sure that everything is in place, I left. I went to the gymnasium of our school where the party is being held. There is already a lot of people in there but I just couldn't see Aimee.

The party started and I was accompanied by the school principal since I have to give my opening speech. While waiting for my turn, my eyes are searching for Aimee.

I saw Arvin and pulled him from where I was. As far as I know, he picked up Serena so he must've already seen them.

"Have you seen Aimee?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah, I picked them up. They are here somewhere." he said.

Now I am sure she's here but where is she? Arvin went out of the back stage to go look for them.

I was still hoping to see Aimee but the principal already gave me a hint that I should be ready since I am next.

I gave out my speech and I left everybody pretty impressed. I was proud of myself since I received a louder applause than any of the school officials.

After I got down I saw Arvin again and asked where the girls are. I was referring to Aimee and Serena.

He said that they are in the ladies room and will be where we are in any minute. So, I waited but there is no Serena and Aimee. Arvin said that I should just be patient.

It was now the performing part of the program. It is the project of all senior students like us. One random person from a class will need to perform, sing in particular.

We are the last class to make our performance but sadly, I know Aimee is not gonna sing so I just waited for them.

The person who's going to sing in the party will be graded which will also be the score of the whole class. I just made a decision to talk to our music teacher about it and beg to have a different project.

The three classes already made their performance. The first one is Shirley Mane who sang "On my own" by _Whitney Houston_. The second is Jenna Realis, my ex girlfriend who sang "Honestly" by _Harem Scarem,_ and the third is Angelique Reeve who sang "Looking through the eyes of love" by _Melissa Manchester_.

Now the host of the contest John, who is Arvin's twin, called out our class. I feel sad that no one is going to perform for us.

People are waiting and no one is going up the stage. John called our class the second time and two girls came on the stage.

The first girl sat in front of the piano which is on the stage and the other girl went in front of the mic.

The girl who's standing in front of the mic has her hair curled into big waves that made her look hot. She's wearing a spaghetti strap dress that has a low neckline that shows her cleavage. I can tell it is backless and her dress fits on her body perfectly. The cut is short and I think it's about five inches from her knees.

She's wearing that black dress and a black open toe stiletto that really fits her. She has a big black flower on the right side of her head and wearing a red lipstick.

She looks so seductive and pretty. She is beautiful and alluring. And that girl on stage, that girl is Aimee. This is the first time I saw her like this.

I noticed that the people are looking at her and they admire what they see. I just want to pull her out but it would make a scene.

I was taken aback when Serena started playing the piano. I think I know the song she's playing right now. And then, Aimee sings.

_You're a song written by the hands of God_

_Don't get me wrong cause this might sound to you a bit odd_

_But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding_

_And right under your clothes is where I find them_

_Underneath your clothes there's an endless story_

_There's the man I chose, there's my territory_

_And all the things I deserve for being such a good girl honey_

That song made me have goosebumps. I want to hold her hand and get out of here. She makes me want her with that look and by singing that song. And while she's singing, she's looking at me. I want her to see only me.

_Because of you I forgot the smart ways to lie_

_Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry_

_When the friends are gone, when the party's over_

_We will still belong to each other._

She sings with so much conviction. And I feel like she's singing only for me. Like she's trying to make the lyrics reach me, and it does.

_I love you more than all that's on this planet_

_Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing_

_You know it's true but baby it's so funny you almost don't believe it_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_Like a lady tied to her manners I'm tied up to this feeling_

I don't know if it's just me or if she really sings it in a higher tune. She sounds so perfect and her voice is so high. I can't believe that the simple Aimee I have at home can transform in the lady I am seeing now.

She finished her performance with a loud applause and scream by the audience. But me, I couldn't clap, I couldn't move. I just stood there looking at her.

But I can't go near her since we are at school, she won't like it in anyway. Right after that song I really want to kiss her.

And right after her song, I came to realize that this is not mere attraction anymore. I am truly, madly, and deeply in love with her.

Not the way I loved Diane, yes. Because this is much more intense. I want the whole world to know how I feel but I just can't. She will hate me and that is the last thing I wanted to happen.

Arvin noticed that I froze so he tried to talk to me. "You alright?" he asked. I nodded in response. I think it's best if I just go home because it's just so hard.

Everyone's eyes are focused on Aimee and I cannot do anything about it. So when I had the chance, I sneaked out and went straight home.

I can't tell Aimee about what I feel. I fear that she would leave me once she knew about it. She doesn't want me to love her.

I have to hide this, I need to fake what I feel. I want her to stay with me and take my time. I have all the time in the world to make her fall in love with me.

If Aimee falls in love with me, then I think she wouldn't mind if I loved her in return. Besides, it's only been almost two months we've known each other.

When I arrived home, I immediately removed my clothes and went straight to the bathroom and have a cold shower.

What I saw earlier makes me wanna put her in 'our' bed. She makes me want to want her. I know it's the same for all the other guys.

That is why I can't stay there at the party. I know that all the guys want to have her, and I just can't stand that.

Because of what she's wearing, I remembered the night we shared a month ago. I still remember every part of her body and just the mere thought of her like that is driving me crazy.

I let myself catch the sprinkle of water that falls from the shower. When I had enough of it, I put a plug on the tub and filled it with water.

When the tub is full, I let myself soak in it. I don't know how long I've been in the tub 'cause I don't care. I plugged my head phones to my ear and catch a good song on my phone.

The first song I heard is the song "Heartless" by _Kris Allen_. It was a good song so I just listened to it. The version I have is the one that he used to win in _American Idol Season 8_. I am familiar with the lyrics so I just sang it.

_In the night I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul to a woman so heartless_

_How could you be so heartless? Oh_

_How could you be so_

_How could you be so cold as the winter wind when it breeze yo_

_Just remember that you're talking to me though_

_You need to watch the way you're talking to me you know_

_I mean after all the things that we've been through_

_I mean after all the things we got into_

_And yo I know of some things that you ain't told me_

_And yo I did some things but that's the old me_

_In the night I hear them talk the coldest story ever told_

_Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul to a woman so_

_You run and tell your friends that you're leaving me_

_They say that they don't see what you see in me_

_You wait a couple of months and you're gonna see_

_You'll never find nobody better than me_

Ah… Aimee is just so heartless. So heartless that she told me not to fall in love but actually made me fall in love. How could she be so heartless?

After I finished taking a bath I covered my bottom with just a towel, I forgot to bring clothes with me. I anticipated that Aimee is still at the party.

I went out of the bathroom topless and I didn't expect Aimee sitting at the couch. She's already wearing the clothes that she was wearing before she went to Serena's house.

"Why are you here already?" I asked her trying to hide the feelings I felt earlier. I went straight to my room.

"Same goes for you. You know I should be asking that because after I sang, you're already gone." She said.

She was about to follow me but I closed the door of our room. "Hey! Why did you close the door?" she asked.

"As you can see, I am about to get dressed." I said. I opened the closet to get my clothes and wear them.

"Don't act as if I haven't seen your body Chase. I memorized every part of you. So, you have nothing to be embarrassed about," she said.

"Good joke." I said. I made myself sound serious like I don't have any humor in my body at all. I heard Aimee knock on the door. She's really something.

After I got dressed, I went to the living room and take a look at Aimee. Her make-up is already removed but her hair is still wavy.

"Why did you go home early?" she said with her arms folded in front of her. She looks as if she was waiting.

"My head hurts earlier so I went home after you sing." I lied. Big fat liar Chase! Your mom never taught you to lie. She even taught you the exact opposite.

I saw Aimee slowly nod her head. "Too bad you didn't hear what the principal offered me," she said.

Now that was interesting. I think I should've waited a little longer before going home. "What offer?" I asked.

She blushed and smiled shyly. The sexy seductress earlier looks like a blushing virgin now. And this is driving me nuts.

"Well, they got impressed with me so they suggested that Serena and I perform at the Christmas Vacation Party." She said.

Aimee's eyes are sparkling as she told me about it. "That's good for you then." I said. "You know what, I am really scared to face the audience but Serena talked me into it and I am just glad I did it. I've never satisfied myself like this, ever!" she exclaimed.

She looks very happy and I am happy for her. "That is very great to hear. But I hope you'll never wear that thing you wore today again." I said in a serious tone.

She gave me a teasing look flashed with a teasing smile. "Did someone just got tempted earlier?" she said while getting closer to me.

I tried to evade her since I obviously know what might happen. "What 'someone' are you saying? You mean 'everyone'?" I said as-a-matter-of-fact.

She walked around me and run her index finger on my shoulder to my elbow. "Oh, that includes you right?" she asked.

I pulled away from her and took a bottle of water from the fridge. "Whatever Aimee." I said and I gulped the water from the bottle.

"You are still trying to be a gentleman and all. That is quite annoying." She said. I ignored what she said.

Maybe she get it so she changed the topic. "Have you eaten already or would you like me to cook?" she asked.

Oh, I haven't eaten but I don't have the appetite to eat. When you are in love, it's difficult to eat. Damn that person who told me that. "Nah, thanks but I'm not hungry."

"Oh by the way Chase, I want to tell you something. Good thing I remembered." she said as she rushed to sit beside me.

I looked at her. "What is it? You seem excited to tell me. Are you going to be a singer now?" I asked.

She shook her head. "It is nothing like that. Mack approached me earlier." What she just said surprised me. "What?" I screamed.

I left earlier for selfish reasons and I would never do that again. Aimee might be in danger because of my recklessness.

"Chill out, it's nothing bad." she said. I took a deep breath to relax myself and when I made sure I'm fine I told her that it's okay.

"Mack approached me earlier and said that he was sorry for being rude to me last time. He said he just got struck the first time he saw me and when I turned him down, he became embarrassed." she said.

I continued listening to her until she stops. "So what did you say?" I asked her hoping that nothing wrong happened.

"Well, before that I decided to remove my wall from everybody so when Mack talked to me, I thought that it is the first step. I said that I don't mind it at all. We basically just chat casually." she said.

"Just chat? He is starting to make his way into your bed, 'slowly'. I am pretty much sure that you know that." I said to her.

"It's as if I am gonna let him do that. I know what I'm doing Chase. I am not a stupid girl that will not notice if someone wants to bed me." she said.

I know she's right. I think I might've really said it in a bad way. Why does my temper just keep on getting worse?

"I didn't mean it like that. You should know that I'm like that 'cause I... I care for you." I said. Shit! I have to be careful next time. I was about to say I love her.

Aimee cupped my face and looked straight to my eyes. "I know that Chase. I am truly grateful, but I am a big girl and I know what I'm doing." she said as she gives me a peck in my lips.

Oh! This is so darn good. But wait, this is not supposed to happen yet. Self control, self control. Please posses me!

I am really eager to put my arms around her now and claim her lips that was sinfully red a moment ago. But I didn't.

I touched her hands and hold them in mine. I need to grasp something to say to run away from this heated situation.

Good thing I remembered Arvin. "Oh! By the way, did Arvin and Serena went home already?" I asked.

Aimee gave me a bored look and parted from me. She put her hands on her hips. "That is the main reason I went home early." she said.

I remembered I have something to give to Aimee so I went inside the room to get it but I am still listening to her.

"I saw them making out on a dark place in school. After that they said they had to go. So I went home already. I bet they are hooking up now." she said.

Jeez. Arvin is so fast. As far as I know, last month he was eyeing for Aimee. Now he's already screwing Serena? That was fast.

I found what I'm looking for so I went back to Aimee and hand it over. It is an _iPhone 3S_ that I am previously using.

She looks at the phone I handed her and gave me a look, one of her eyebrows is now higher that the other. "What's this?" she asked.

I smiled at her. "That is my previous phone. It's an _iPhone 3S_. It is still working. " I said to her. Her expression remained the same.

"Yeah, of course I know that this is an _iPhone 3S_ and I obviously know too that this is your previous phone. I am asking why you're handing it over to me." she said.

I understood what she meant finally. "Oh! Well, Since mom already sent me an _iPhone 5S_ I won't be needing that so I am giving it to you." I said.

Aimee tried to give me back the phone but I did not take it. "I won't accept it Chase. That is too much." she said. "You already gave a lot of stuff to me so no matter what you do, I won't accept this." she said seriously.

Okay. If she doesn't want to have it then, plan number two. "Okay, I'll just lend it to you for now because sometimes I really want to contact you but I can't get in touch because you don't have a phone." I said.

She just looked at me for a while and then took the phone. "This is borrowing, I will return it." she said and so I nodded.

Think whatever you want to think. I am not going to take that phone back from you in any way. I win!

Aimee put the phone into the desk on the bedside table and took a bottle of tablets. I don't know what it's for but she's been using it recently.

After she used it, I picked up the bottle and read it. Eszopiclone (Lunesta) is what's written on it. I looked at Aimee and she's already changing her clothes.

"What is this for?" I asked Aimee and showed her the bottle I am holding. She immediately took it back and put it in the drawer.

"Oh! It's sleeping pills for my insomnia. I have a hard time sleeping, it's my sickness. It's nothing bad." she said defensively.

I didn't know that. "You have insomnia? How come that I didn't know that?" I asked her. I didn't have any idea at all. Well, I usually fall asleep first so I didn't really notice.

"Oh as you know little Mister, we've only know each other for a month so how do you expect to know everything about me?" she asked as she lie down in bed, smiling devilishly.

That line she just said is so familiar but I just can't remember when I've heard it. I tried to dig in my memories but I can't remember. I think I should just let it go.

"Oh! Chase. There's something I forgot to tell you. " she said. I was like 'what is it this time'. Is there more things I have to know.

"Spill it." I said. She pouted with the bored tone of my voice. "I need you to do me a favor." she said and I nodded while still listening to her.

"Like I said earlier, I'll be performing for the Christmas Vacation Party. I need you to accompany me with the guitar." she said.

That last revelation just made me jump out of joy. "Seriously? You are going to let me accompany you?" I said.

Her pout turned into a sweet smile while she nodded. "I'll even let you talk to me in school now. I'll talk to everyone." she said.

I am just to glad that I unconsciously embraced her. "Oh! That is just so great Aimee. You made me so happy."

I felt Aimee embraced me too. "I got tired of the wall I'm making to stay away from people. I want to have fun and have friends." she said.

I pulled away in an instant to look at her. I held her hand and she held mine. "This is really great, but what made you change your mind?" I asked.

"Well, first Serena is always pushing me to talk to people but I hesitated. And then earlier, when I heard the feedback of the audience to me, it made me so happy. Everyone is praising me. Mack said sorry to me and I felt respected."

Her eyes are sparkling again. She's so beautiful when her eyes are like this. I continued staring at her beautiful face and listen to every word she is saying.

"I like the feeling of people praising me and telling me good things. It makes me feel wanted. I wanted to find more friends. I wanted friends like Serena and Arvin who' always there for me. It was just amazing!" she exclaimed.

I am so happy for her. She's telling me things that made her happy and it made me really glad deeply. I want to make her happy all the time.

"I am so happy for you Aimee." I said. She embraced me. A thought came to my mind that might make her happy.

"Oh! I know! You can call Serena and I'll call Arvin. Let's have picnic at the park tomorrow." I said. She looks at me in delight.

"We're gonna have a picnic? The four of us?" she asked. Her eyes continue to spark but they are wide open now.

I gave her a nod. "If they can come then the four of us can have a good picnic at the park." I told her.

"That will be awesome Chase! Thank you! I'll call Serena now!" She gave me a kiss on my cheek and run to the telephone. She looks so excited about it.

I look at her as she calls on the telephone. The simplest things are actually the best thing that could make Aimee happy. Most of them are childish things.

She's not the type of girl who would want riches, fame or material things. That is why it is so easy to love her.

I took my new phone to call Arvin. I can't find the number on my phone and realized that it is on registered my SIM card so I searched it up.

After I found Arvin's number, I immediately dialed it to call him. It took a rather long time before he actually answered.

I told Arvin about the plan and he said that he likes the idea. This is the first time we had 'girlfriends' that are close so this is the first time we are gonna have a picnic.

Later on Aimee came back to our room and said that Serena likes the idea. We decided to sleep early so we can prepare for our picnic tomorrow.

I am also excited about the picnic that I am unable to sleep even though I am lying in bed for almost two hours. In addition to that, Aimee is embracing me while she is sleeping.

I still remember the scene earlier and the way she looks. She looks so seductive and alluring that I want to take her in bed.

Now we're in bed I don't want to take her. I want to take it slowly until she falls in love with me. And once she does, I'll make sure she never lets go.


	10. She's Eccentric Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_What is that noise? _ I asked myself. It woke me up from my deep slumber. I scratched my still sleepy eye lid and check the time. According to my ever reliable source of time, my alarm clock, it's only eight thirty in the morning.

I still feel so sleepy so I gave myself time to get up. But there's a noise outside that just stops me from getting back to my sleep. I had no choice but to sit up and yawned.

I stretched my feet before I get up from bed then stretched my arms. When I feel that I am good to go out, I move to the door and opened it.

I turned my head where I can hear the noise, from the kitchen. I saw Aimee beating something in the bowl while her head is leaning on her shoulder.

Aimee turned to look at me when she realized I'm there. I noticed that her phone is in between her shoulder and her ear and she's talking to someone.

"Oh! Chase is already up. Talk to you later. Bye." I heard her say then took the phone from her shoulder and put it in the pocket of the apron.

"Who are you talking to?" I asked in curiosity. She continued beating what she's beating so I checked what it is. It was eggs.

"Well, Arvin called and said they are going to go here first and we can all go together to the park," she said.

I nodded and noticed that she's cooking something in the pot since it's on top of the stove. The stove is open so, surely she's cooking.

"We had a three way talk earlier and decided to go to the park, we'll be there before eleven and prepare. And then we're gonna eat at twelve. By two we're gonna go to the amusement park. Isn't it great?" she said it in a very excited way.

Well, whatever. As long as she's happy about it then I'm just all ears. "Yeah, that's great. Who made that plan?" I asked.

Aimee put the egg beater down and opened the pot to check if the food is cooked. I only noticed that she cooked rice as well since the rice cooker is plugged.

"Well, it was a plan that was made by the three of us. This is the first time I'm gonna go the amusement park with three people. That will be so much fun!" she exclaimed.

"And oh! By the way Chase. Since Arvin is bringing his father's car he decided to bring his beat box as well. I think it would be good to bring the guitar too!" she said.

Is this really Aimee? How can she just change like this overnight? "Okay. Sure." I said just looking at her. I am mesmerized.

"Might as well bring the camera if it's alright, Chase. I want to make as much memories as I can." she said.

Last time she doesn't want to take pictures and now she wants to take pictures. Is this the real Aimee? It made me remember the photos I showed her last month. She's not so happy about it.

_ "Damn it Chase! It's rude to take a photo of someone who is not aware of it! I didn't allow you to take stolen photos!" she screamed at me_

_ "Well, that is why it is stolen. Because I took it without you knowing." I said as she hit me in my arms._

"As far as I can remember, you are charging me five hundred bill if I hear you sing. I don't wanna pay five hundred bill." I joked.

"Jeez Chase! Of course that is only a joke. You heard me sing yesterday and I didn't charge you at all." she said.

I smiled at her. "We could also practice for your performance for the Christmas Vacation Party. Arvin can play the beat box, he's good at it." I said

Aimee stirred the food in the pot. After stirring she tasted the food. "Check it out Chase, I'm not sure if the other two will like this." she said as she put the spatula in my mouth.

It's the best! She's even better than my mom. "It's good." I said while nodding. "They will love it, I swear."

Aimee's smile widened after hearing what I said. She turned the pot and covered it then take it off the stove. She put it on top of the sink. She reached for the frying pan and put in on the stove.

Aimee put some cooking oil on the frying pan and took the eggs. "Do you think they like cheese omelets?" she asked.

I remembered how Arvin loves cheese. He is a big fan of cheese and he'll surely like it. "Arvin likes cheese a lot so I think he's gonna love it. I don't know about Serena." I said.

"Serena likes omelets so I don't think this is an exception. I can't wait to serve this for them." Aimee giggled.

So after a few hours, Arvin and Serena arrived. We packed the foods and loaded them on Arvin's car. It was actually his father's but he's free to use it.

We went to the park and arrived there at half past eleven. We prepared a mat that we can use and put it on the grass.

We brought out the food and our stuff and put it at one side of the mat. The mat was brought by Serena.

Before we eat the food we decided to pay respect and thank for the food and everything we currently have.

It is Aimee who prayed for us. "Lord, thank you for the food that we have here today. Aside from that thank you for giving me this people around me. I am really blessed to have them and please always bless them the way you did it for me. I am thankful and please let it always be like this. Amen." she prayed.

Serena laughed. "That is more of a speech than a prayer Aimee. But it was great, really, thank you." she said.

Aimee reached her and gave her an embrace. "Aw..." Arvin groaned. The two girls are having their time.

Later on we ate the food Aimee cooked for us. She looks really happy when Serena and Arvin praised her.

They loved it. And just as I predicted, Arvin loved the Cheese Omelet Aimee made. He ate most of it and Aimee looks really pleased.

After eating we decided to sing along before we head to the Amusement Park. The Amusement Park opens at two and it's only half past twelve so we still have time.

I grabbed the guitar and check if it was in tune while Arvin sat at the beat box. He tapped it a couple of times.

"Ah! that's unfair I don't have a piano to play. I don't have a talent at singing at all." Serena said and looks at Aimee.

"What a lucky woman this girl is. She's pretty, she's sexy, she's a good singer, and on top of that she's a good cook!" she continued.

Aimee gave her a sweet smile. "And you forgot to say how lucky I am to have you guys." Aimee replied. They look so sweet.

"Oh hey Chase! Do you know how to play _Christina Aguilera's _ 'I turn to you' in guitar?" she asked.

Oh! I remember that song. I knew an acoustic version for it since I've played it before. "If you're okay with the acoustic version, then here we go." I started plucking the guitar strings.

_When I'm lost in the rain_

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way_

_When I'm scared and losing ground_

_When my world is going to crazy you can turn in all around_

_And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you got_

_For a shield from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on_

_For everything you do, For everything that's true_

_I turn to you_

I keep on falling in love with Aimee even though I already am. She looks more beautiful when she sings. We are all just staring at her, listening to the sound of her beautiful voice with a beautiful expression on her face.

_When I lose the will to win_

_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again_

_I can do anything_

_'Cause your love is so amazing, 'cause your love inspires me_

_And when I need a friend you're always on my side_

_Giving me faith taking me through the night_

I continued playing the guitar even though what I really want is to kiss her. She's more seductive when she sings than when she wears those bitch clothing. The sound of her voice is just so sexy.

_Ohhh_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_

_For the truth that will never change_

_For someone to lean on_

_For the heart I can rely on through anything_

_For the one who I can run to_

_Ohhh I turn to you_

Her voice is really high and intense that we did not notice that there are people who's listening to us already.

We only notice it when they started clapping. Aimee looked shock but still continued singing with a smile.

We finished singing and people around us continues to give us a warm applause. There were kids, teens, couples, and old people listening.

A girl came towards us with a wide smile. "You have an amazing voice, I had goosebumps with that. What is your name?" the woman asked.

Aimee looked at me as if asking if it's okay to give her name. I gave her a nod and she gave her name to the lady. "I am Charmagne Louis." she said.

"Charmagne..." the lady nodded. "I am Karlene Dawson, I am a talent scout who just passed over here and I didn't really expect to hear such an amazing voice right here."

We were all stunned with that revelation. The girl who spotted Aimee is a talent scout. What a coincidence is this?

The lady hand over a card to Aimee. "This is my calling card. If you have time you can contact me and I can make you a star. I am really interested in you."

Aimee slowly took the card. "Well, thank you I guess." she said while her smile is vanishing from her lips.

"I'll be expecting to hear from you. I'll be going now because I have a press conference to attend to, regarding one of my talents. So, hope to see you soon." the lady said as she bid goodbye.

Aimee just smiled, a fake smile I can say. Serena jumped to Aimee and gave her a hug. "Congratulations Aimee! You are gonna be a star!" Serena exclaimed.

Aimee gave us a smile that does not reach her eyes. There are a few people who are still around us and I think they saw the scene.

"You don't seem happy about it." Arvin said. I noticed that as well but I am just unable to say it. Aimee sighed.

"I... I love singing a lot. But I never wanted to be a star." she turns at serena. "I know you know why. Are you disappointed with me?" she asked.

Serena patted Aimee's shoulder. "Nah! I understand of course. I just thought it would be great to have a star best friend." she said and embrace Aimee.

"Can you sing for us again?" said by a little voice. We turned to were the voice came from and it's from a little girl.

She was looking at Aimee and holding another woman's hand. Her eyes are sparking while looking at Aimee.

"Well, she wants to be a singer some day and I think you just inspired her." the woman beside the kid said. I think she was the kid's mom.

I look at Aimee and she looks like she's really glad. Her smile is reaching her eyes now and it's like a deep felt affection.

She looks at me. "Give me 'Bring me to life'." she said. She meant that I should play "Bring Me to Life" by _Evanescence._ "You got it!" I said as I pluck the guitar strings.

I didn't expect it but Aimee stood up and look at the child. The kid is now clapping and throwing Aimee a big smile.

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

_Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

_Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

There is a male voice out there so I sang too as a backup voice. Since that song was sung by a male and a female.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

I know for sure Aimee does not know that this is one of my favorite songs. One of them is "In the end" by _Linkin Park._

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me breathe_

_Into me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

Aimee is singing with so much confidence now and moving her hands while singing. There are more people watching now and they are clapping.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

_(All this time I can't believe I couldn't see)_

_(Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_I got to open my eyes to everything_

_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)_

_(Don't let me die here, there must be something more)_

_Bring me to life_

Whew! I haven't sang that song for a long time. Good thing I still remember that part. It would be embarrassing if I messed up.

Now Aimee's voice is very amazing. She's flawlessly hitting every note. The people gave a louder applause and some are singing too.

Aimee finished singing while I'm still plucking the ending tune. We have a crowd now. Our simple picnic became a concert.

It is Aimee's concert and we are the band who plays the songs for her. I don't understand why she doesn't want to be a singer at all.

"That was awesome! I'm gonna train hard to be as good as you and become a singer someday!" the kid cried out. Her mom looks happy too.

Looking at Aimee, her eyes are teary. Aimee turns her head to where I am and then turned to Serena who is now beside me. She jumped to us and gave us an embrace.

Her left arm is around me and her right arm is around Serena. "Thank you, thank you so much. Thank you!" she said with her voice trembling.

I gave her an embrace and Serena did the same. "Why are you thanking us? This is your effort and your talent." Serena said.

Aimee's tears are flowing now and she started sobbing. "No! It was all thanks to you. It was all thanks to you guys I am feeling this good about myself. Thank you." she said.

"You feel good? You better stop crying because it is almost two and we got to go to the Amusement Park. We're still going right?" I said.

Aimee pulled away to wipe her tears. Serena wiped her tears as well. I am really glad she got closer to Serena, because Serena cared for her a lot. Aimee gave me a nod.

So later on we went to the Amusement park and we took pictures everywhere. Aimee seems so carefree today and it's good.

We saw a good spot and decided to take a photo of the four of us. We went to that spot and move closer to each other so we can fit in.

I am in the left side with Aimee beside me. Beside Aimee is Serena and beside Serena is Arvin. So it's like, the two girls are in the middle.

"You have to get that printed!" Aimee said. I looked at her in doubt. After I'm certain I got what she meant, I nodded.

Aimee moved towards Serena and whispered something. I didn't hear it because she said it in a very quiet way.

There's a worry that registered in Serena's face. "Don't be like that. If you say that again I'll hate you." Serena said.

What they are talking about is quite puzzling. I felt that Arvin tapped my shoulder. "We are out of that, man. That's called 'girl-talk' that we can't join."

I nodded. Well, it's not like I want some blabber mouthing or anything. I am just curious about everything that Aimee does or say.

We had fun as we go through the rides. We even went to a horror house where we got separated.

We meet each other at the exit of the horror house. Aimee and Serena can't stop laughing when they got out.

"We should do this more often. This is such a fantastic experience." Aimee said as she continues to laugh.

Serena leaned on Arvin. "Ah! That was really great. I had so much fun." Serena said while Arvin put his arms around her.

"Great to hear that. Then let's go here at least twice a month. What do you think?" He asked looking only at Serena.

Serena gave a sweet smile to Arvin. "Hey!" Aimee screamed as she pulled Serena's arm, separating Serena and Arvin.

"What?" Arvin asked looking at Aimee. But Arvin seems like he was about to burst into laughter for some reason.

"I told you, don't take her from me yet! We've just met, so she's still mine." Aimee said to Arvin. Now I understand Arvin's reaction.

What Arvin did surprised me. He put his left arm around my right arm. "Then I'll take Chase in exchange." Arvin teased.

Aimee smirked. "As long as you can kiss him in front of me, then he's yours." Aimee said. Damn! They are competing now.

Arvin pulled away from me. "Not fair. How about I kiss Serena instead?" Arvin jokingly asked.

"Okay sure." Aimee slightly pushed Serena towards Arvin. "Try to kiss her in front of me and, boy, you'll also be kissing my fist." she formed her hand into a rock.

Arvin put his hands up as a sign of defeat. "Okay! Okay! Not in front of you then!" Arvin said and Serena laughed because of that.

Aimee punched Arvin's arm that made him groan with pain. "Ouch. You are so brutal, that hurts." Arvin told Aimee.

"Are you gay? I do that all the time to Chase and he doesn't mind at all." I heard Aimee said. Serena and I just listened to the jabbering of those two.

"He won't mind whatever you do to him. He's a masochist. It turns him on." Arvin said. What he said made me laugh. I am their topic now.

Aimee shook her head. "You don't have the slightest idea what turns him on." Aimee told him. "He..." Aimee was not able to finish what she is saying because I covered her mouth with my hands.

Arvin furrowed his eyebrow after hearing that. "Don't tell me... You guys are..." Arvin said and I get what he meant.

I laughed with that. "She's just kidding. You know Aimee, she'll never let you win." I removed my hand on Aimee's mouth when I felt she's just moving.

Suddenly, our fun was interrupted with a ring. The four of us looked at each other wondering who's phone is ringing.

We all took our phones out to see who's receiving the call and who is actually calling. Serena was the first one to get her phone. "Not mine." she said.

Aimee took the phone I gave her and checked it. "Not mine either." she shook her head. It's just me and Arvin who's left.

I took my phone out and checked it. It was mine who's ringing and the name showing in the screen is Rhea. "Oops! It's mine." I said as I move away from them and answer the call.

I pressed the answer button. "Hello? Whattup?" I asked. I'm curious why suddenly Rhea called me today.

"Hi Chase! It's Rhea. Sorry to call you so sudden. I just thought that we don't spend time much together these past few days so, I wonder if we could hang out?" she said.

Oh great! "Uhmm... It's actually a bad time. I'm at the amusement park with Arvin so, I don't think I could go and meet you." I said.

She paused for a while before speaking. "That is weird Chase. You won't go to the Amusement Park with just Arvin. Are you with a girl?" she asked.

Darn Rhea! Why does she have to be so curious. I don't want to tell her about Aimee yet until I figure something out.

"Uhm... Yeah. Arvin has a girl he's interested with and he tagged me along." I lied. Well, it is partly true anyway.

I didn't know that Aimee is being curious about my phone call. "Chase! Who's that?" Aimee screamed to me since I was a bit far from them.

I think Rhea heard Aimee and I just hope she didn't figure out it was her. "Who's that Chase?" Rhea asked.

I have to get up some reason to tell Rhea. "Oh! that was Arvin's girl." I lied not realizing Aimee already moved towards me.

"I am not Arvin's girl!" Aimee shouted. I was surprised to see her already beside me. "When did I became Arvin's girl?" she asked.

I didn't know what to say to Aimee and then I heard Rhea. "Chase! Who is that. Why the hell are you lying to me? Is she your girlfriend?" Rhea said. She seems a bit upset now.

"Hey Chase. Come on, who's that?" Aimee asked. I ignored Aimee for a while and talked to Rhea instead.

"No Rhea, she's not. It's not the right time to talk. You don't have to be worried okay? I'll go meet you up tomorrow." I said as a compromise.

I looked at Aimee and she's already silent. She's now looking at me with a blank expression on her face.

"Okay. Just please tell me the truth. I am your best friend Chase so you shouldn't be lying to me at all." I heard Rhea said.

Oh yeah! We're best friends but she loves me. I don't want to hurt her and I love the girl she hates the most. How stuck up am I now?

"Yeah! I promise." I said to her. Aimee remained quiet now. Rhea and I bid goodbye to each other later on.

I faced Aimee and the others now and they are all silently looking at me. "It was Rhea, right?" Aimee slowly asked.

I nodded. "She just wants to hang out since I don't hang out with her these past few weeks." I said.

Aimee doesn't have any reaction at all. She just looks at me. "What exactly is Rhea to you. I mean, to act like that?" Aimee asked.

How do I explain it to her. Well, I don't think telling her the truth will make anything bad. I remained quiet for a while to form the words in my head.

"They are best friends since they were kids." Arvin said. Aimee nodded and smiled at Arvin and Serena.

"That's cool. To have a best friend since you're kids until you've grown." Aimee looked at me. "You should treasure her Chase." she said.

Aimee now turned to look at Serena. "You know, I really hope I had met you earlier. I'm sure my life would be less painful." Aimee said.

Serena chuckled. "Stop the drama. You know I won't leave you anymore. We'll be the best of friends ever." Serena said.

They started giggling and teasing each other. I think Aimee is serious when she said that I should treasure Rhea. It seems like friendship is so important for her.

Oh well! I need to go to Rhea tomorrow and hang out with her. She'd probably invite some of her friends again. I got to prepare myself for tomorrow.


	11. She's Eccentric Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_Little girl, little girl, quietly sleeping,_

_Seeing you like that, keeps my heart beating._

_Every cry, every smile, that you show and express,_

_Stops me from breathing, what a distress._

_Close your eyes, open it wide, it doesn't really matter,_

_When those lips start to move, all I do is stutter._

_So little girl, little girl, don't you dare leave me._

_I need you in my life, 'cause only can you complete me._

What a jerk am I? I am starting to be all imaginative. Now I can make a poem just by looking at this girl sleeping beside me.

Aimee looks like an angel sleeping. Her hair is thrown like crazy but it doesn't make her less beautiful.

I slowly moved some of her hair strands away from her face. Her lips is a bit parted and it's like they are inviting me to kiss her.

I hesitated for a while if I will kiss her or not. In the end I decided to give her a kiss. It's just a kiss anyway and she's sleeping.

Aimee doesn't have to know and I'll make sure she will not know. So I slowly moved my face towards her. And just when I was about to reach her lips...

"You know Chase if you wanted to kiss me then just do so," Aimee said with her eyes still closed.

It took me by surprise. This is just unbelievable. "How come you are always awake even if you look like you are sleeping." I said.

Aimee opened her eyes and leaned on the headboard. "Well. I already told you about my insomnia, right?" she said.

I nodded as a response. "Yeah. But, you're already taking sleeping pills, right? Why aren't you asleep yet?" I asked hoping I can cover for what I almost did.

"Oh! The sleeping pills. It takes some time before I can feel the effect so I am still awake." she said. Darn! I should've known better.

"Okay, then maybe we can go ahead and try to get some sleep now. It's really late." I said as I lay down and turned my back on her.

"But I still don't understand Chase. You try to kiss me when you think I'm asleep, but when you know I'm awake, you're staying as far as possible." I heard her say. Her voice is very low and gentle.

"I told you about it Aimee." I said not really knowing what to say to her. How should I defend myself when I am caught in the act.

I felt Aimee's hand touched my shoulder. "What difference does it make whether I am awake or asleep? I don't get it Chase." she said.

I stayed silent since I'm really cornered by her question. I don't even know the answer to her question. I am as confused as she is.

She gently tried to pull my arms causing me to face her. "Look at me Chase, please." she pleaded with her voice still low.

I complied with what she want. I turned and face her. She is sitting on the bed while I am lying down facing her with my right arm flat on the bed.

"Please, Chase. I really wanted to talk. I want to know what's going on. Why are you still acting like I don't have any effect on you?" she asked.

"You know you do." I said. "Yeah I know I do, but you are acting like I am some sort of plague when I am awake. What's up with that?" she asked.

Again, I ran out of words to say. I looked at her worried face. I can't tell her how I feel about her. Not yet.

"Do you want me to pretend that I am sleeping when you're about to kiss me? Tell me Chase, do I have to act like that?"

I sit up and hold Aimee's hand. She's seriously looking at me. Maybe I should say it in my own words and in a different term.

"Okay. I am gonna tell you about it. though I am not sure you will understand at all. " I said hoping that she's going to get it in one go.

"I'm all ears Chase. I'll try to understand anything, everything you are going to tell me." she said in response.

"Okay, It's like this. If I kiss you when you're sleeping, it's like I am kissing my crush or something. It's different when we're kissing because, if we're kissing, I can't... I mean..." darn. Here it goes, I can't say it anymore.

"Chase, Chase! Listen to me!" she cupped my face in an instant. "It's alright. You can tell me everything. I won't judge you. I will understand." she said.

I sighed. Maybe I should try to talk to her like how I talk to Arvin. No inhibitions or whatsoever.

"Right." I said and tried to be frank even though I stop speaking every now and then. "If I kiss you when you're sleeping, it's like I am just kissing my crush but if we're kissing..."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "I'm thinking of different things..." I stopped for a while trying to calm myself from being anxious. "to do to you." I finally said it.

Aimee's expression stayed the same. She was not shock at all. "Do I look like I'm bothered about it? Chase, for crying out loud we are living in the same roof!" she said with her voice starting to rise up.

"You've always told me you're not bothered about it but it bothers me. It's crazy, I know, but that's how it is." I said.

In an instant, I saw tears started to build up on her eyes. I moved closer to wipe the tears and stop them from falling but she pushed me.

"I am not going to cry. I am just confused, furious, exasperated! You are just making me feel like I'm not wanted!" she screamed.

Aimee pulled away and went of the bed. I immediately came after her and pulled her back. I am starting to be annoyed at some point that my voice are rising too.

"Look! It is not like you are not wanted! I am just protecting you!" I screamed at her without knowing. She's trying to get away from me so I held her arms tighter.

"Why do you have protect me? Am I a weak little girl in your sight. You think of me as a fragile glass that will easily break? Bad news for you, I am not like that!" she screamed.

She really got into my nerves and I really feel impatient since she keeps on resisting. I pulled her with my strength and lay her down my bed with one pull.

"It is never like that! I just don't want to lose you! Don't you understand?" I screamed at Aimee. And with that, she didn't shout back at me.

Aimee's teary eyes are now wide openly looking at me. I know I look angry and seeing her like that melts my heart. My anger disappeared in an instant.

"Don't tell me..." she stopped for a while and it's as if she's about to cry now. "Don't tell me, you're in love with me." she slowly said.

In an instant, I feel numb. I feel as if lightning has struck me a thousand times. It's like I am breaking.

Don't tell her I love her... It's like she's telling me never to tell her how I really feel. That is why she will never understand.

I need to get out of here and cool my head. I am going to go crazy if I stay another minute in here. I pulled away from Aimee and took my jeans that is hanging on the clothes pin and wore it.

Even though Aimee is at my back, I know she stood up. "Where are you going Chase?" she said with her voice trembling.

I badly needed to think so I ignored her and reached for my shirt and wore it. I immediately went out.

"Chase!" I heard her shout my name before I slam the door close. I walked and walked and walked without going anywhere.

I found myself in a playground where Rhea and I used to play. I sat at a swing and slowly swing myself.

I wanted to cry. But I shouldn't. I just feel so badly hurt. It is like I am turned down even though I haven't told her my feelings.

I am so down and I needed someone to talk to. Good thing my phone is in my jeans' pocket. I dialed Arvin's number but it's busy. He must be speaking with Serena at this hour.

I saw Rhea's number. I remember her and remembered how she cares for me. She had never let me down so I dialed her number.

Her phone just keeps on ringing. So I called again and she answered. "Damn Chase! Do you know what time it is? It's freaking eleven in the evening!" she shouted.

"Well, I badly need to talk to someone. I am here at the playground where we used to go when we were little." I said.

"Gosh Chase! Oh well, just wait for me. I am just going to change my clothes and go there straight away. Don't go anywhere." she said and then hung up.

Ever reliable Rhea. If I fell in love with her then my life would be much easier. It's just so bad that I really think of her as a dear friend.

While I am waiting for Rhea, I saw a vending machine. So, I checked If I have some coins in my pocket. Luckily, I have my wallet at the back pocket.

I inserted some cash on the vending machine to get a beer in can. I badly need a drink. I drank it as if it's water and bought another one after I've finished.

I continued doing that until Rhea arrives. I actually finished seven cans and on my eighth when Rhea arrived.

"Why the heck are you drinking!" Rhea grabbed the one I am holding. I grabbed it back from her even though I feel tipsy.

Rhea grabbed it on my hand again and this time I wasn't able to get it back since she turned it upside down.

Rhea looks so disappointed with me now. "You drank all of those alone?" Rhea asked while pointing to the can of beers.

I nodded and it made me feel more drunk. I feel the worlds rotation now. "Because it took you too long to be here. If you came here earlier I wouldn't have drank that much." I said while putting the blame on her.

Rhea knelt in front of me. "Tell me you're problem. Spit it out now before I change my mind and leave you here." she said.

"I am not that drunk yet to tell you the story. If you replace the can I am drinking earlier then I'll tell you." I said even though I have no intention to tell her.

"That is a deal Chase! Just one more can. And your money." she reached my wallet and get another can of beer. She handed over the beer in can and that is the last thing I can remember.

I woke up the next day and my head hurts like hell. It's as if it's being grinded with mortar and pestle.

I sit up with a hope that the pain will go away, but it didn't. What made the pain reduce is the fact that I am not in my room, not even in my house.

But the place seem somewhat familiar so I stood up. The room was clean and I feel like I've already slept here a couple of times.

Maybe I can think about it later. I need to get out and grab some water because I feel really thirsty. I grabbed the door knob and open it.

I almost fall on my butt when someone bumped into me. I opened my eyes to see who it is and to say sorry too.

"Oh Chase! I'm so sorry, are you hurt?" I heard a girl's voice said. I put my head up to see who it is. It was Rhea.

Oh Jeez! What exactly happened last night? "I'm fine. Don't worry. But I need a glass of water if you don't mind." I asked.

She nodded. "Oh sure!" she ran quickly. I sat at the bed still holding my head. It still hurts and I really hope Rhea could bring the water now.

"Oh! My Baby, you shouldn't have been like that because of a girl." I heard a voice said. What stopped me is what she actually said.

The girl who owns the voice who said that was Rhea's sister, Reila. We often call her Rei when we were kids. She's three years older than us.

Rei sat beside me and embraced me. She has always been like this to me and I am really used to it. "My baby don't go here anymore. Don't you miss me?" she said as she embrace me tighter.

I laughed at what she did. It's just that I don't go to their place recently. "Stop molesting him Rei." I heard Rhea said with a glass of water in her hand.

Rei pulled away from me but embraced my arm instead. I took the glass of water from Rhea. "Thank you." I told her.

So, I drank the cold water and it just felt so good and refreshing. After I finished the glass of water I handed it over to Rhea.

_Oh! My Baby, you shouldn't have been like that because of a girl._

I remembered what Rei mentioned earlier. "What exactly did I tell you last night?" I curiously asked Rhea.

Rhea hesitated for a while and then handed me over my phone. I took the phone, confused. I feel nervous of seeing her holding my phone.

"You said..." she stopped for a while as if she's wavering to tell me. "You said you got turned down by Aimee. The girl you love." she slowly said.

Oh shoot! I told her about my feelings for Aimee. I am so done for. This is not good, I shouldn't have gone myself drank.

"You know what Chase, whoever that girl is, she doesn't know what she's losing." she said. Instantly, reality struck me. She doesn't know that Aimee is Charmagne. Thank Goodness!

"And I'll always be here baby. I am all yours." Rei teased with a flirty tone. She never fails to annoy Rhea.

Rhea pulled Rei away from me. "Stop flirting with him and don't you ever call him baby!" Rhea screamed at Rei.

Rei raised her hands up as a sign of defeat. "Fine, fine! I am out of here. Call me, Chase, okay?" she said before she went out. Rhea glared at her.

This scene is so familiar. Rei will pretend as if she's flirting with me and Rhea will pull her away from me. I kinda missed these two girls.

Suddenly, an older woman came into the room. "Oh Chase! What happened? Are you alright?" Rhea's mother asked. Her name is Relena. They are actually a triple "R", Relena, Reila, and Rhea.

I nodded. "I'm alright. Sorry for the trouble, I think I overdid drinking last night and it's not gonna happen again." I apologized.

Relena tapped my arms. "What if Rhea is not there, what could've happened to you?" she said while rubbing my back. "That is why I told you before that you can stay here instead of staying alone in your house."

"Thanks for your concern but I'm really alright. I swear it's not gonna happen again. Swear!" I put my right hand up to show my sincerity.

She nodded. "You better be sure because I am going to cover for this time. The next time I see you like this, I am gonna ask your mom to bring you with them." she said as if she's lecturing me.

"Mom stop it. He already said it's not gonna happen again. I'm gonna watch him from now on." Rhea interrupted.

"It's fine." I said facing Rhea and then I faced Relena. She always insisted that I call her Relena. "I understand. And thank you so much." I said.

Relena gave me a nod. "That's good. Oh! You better eat lunch with us. I'm sure you miss home cooked food." she said.

_You have no idea._ "No, I've got to go ahead. I have an appointment with my coach at the gym. I am already running late." I excused myself.

"Gym? You were drunk then you're going to the gym? Are you killing yourself?" Relena asked and Rhea seems worried as well.

I stood up to show I am already okay. "No, I'm fine. I badly need to go. I'm really sorry." I said while I exchange look at Relena and Rhea.

Rhea looked at her mom. "If he has to go then he has to go. He'll just come here some other time. Right Chase?" Rhea asked me and I gave her a nod.

"Well if that's the case then you can go. But at least bring some sandwiches with you. I made lots this morning." Relena said.

"Thanks. That would be nice." I replied. Their family is really nice to me even when we were little. They deeply cared for me.

When we we're kids, Rhea and I are really close. We never cared about our gender, we would just hang out and play.

My parents are always working so hard so they would sometimes leave Traise and I on Relena's care and it's okay with them.

When Traise got sick, my parents always stayed at the hospital, they don't usually go home and I am not allowed to go to the hospital so they left me with Relena. Jake was a different story since he stayed with his dad, he only visits us if it's vacation.

I am really thankful to their family, that is why no matter what happens, I am not gonna hurt Rhea. I may not be truly in love with her, but I still love their family in a different way.

Right after Relena gave me sandwiches, I went on ahead. I'm still not sure how to face Aimee and what to say to her.

I think I'll just go home, take some stuffs and go to the gym. I don't want to talk to her yet. Not until I figure out what to say to her.

So I went home but when I arrived, I forgot that I don't have the key so I knocked. After a couple of seconds Aimee opened the door.

She looks worried. "Where did you go?" she asked. I went inside and ignored her as If I didn't hear her. I went straight to the room and pack my gym stuff. I'll just take a bath at the gym.

Aimee followed me to the room. "Where are you going?" she asked. She sound as if she's really worried.

"I'll go to the gym. I'm really late now and I have an appointment with the gym coach." I lied. The same lie I told Relena.

"Have you eaten?" she asked. "Yeah, and I have sandwiches." I swiftly answered. I brought my bag to the living room and wore shoes.

"Where did you get those? Where did you go Chase? I was really worried. " she said. "We need to talk."

I stood up after I finish wearing my shoes. "We'll talk later when I get back. I'm in a rush now." I said as I go ahead.

She doesn't know how much it pains me not to talk to her properly. But I am still upset and I'm scared of what might happen.

Yes. I am upset and I'm scared that I might do something bad. I'm scared to screw up and totally lose her.

I need to stop thinking for a while or I'll go crazy. I took my phone and the earphone and plugged it to my hear. I listened to a random song. The random song that played just made me hate the world. It is "Temporary Bliss" by _The Cab_.

_I come over quarter past two_

_Love in my eyes blinded by you_

_Just to get a taste of heaven I'm on my knees_

_I can't help it I'm addicted_

_But I can't stand the pain inflicted_

_In the morning you're not holding on to me_

_Tell me what's the point of doing this every night_

_What you're giving me is nothing but a heart_

_It's a lullaby gonna kill my dreams, oh_

_This is the last time baby make up your mind_

Hear comes the chorus that made me really hate what's happening with my life now. How can a song just go with what I feel?

_'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed_

_If you keep messing with my head_

_Before I slip under your sheets_

_Can you give me something, please?_

_I can't keep touching you like this_

_If it's just temporary bliss_

_Just temporary bliss._

This is really crazy now. I want to sing this song in front of Aimee. But what will that make of me? It's like I'm asking her to love me before I sleep with her. Darn!

._We were on fire, now we're frozen_

_There's no desire nothing spoken_

_You're just playing I keep waiting for your heart_

_I am fiending for the sunshine_

_To show our love in a good light_

_Give me a reason I am pleading to the stars_

Maybe I should stop listening to this song. I want to listen to some songs because I will go nuts if I don't. But If I continue listening to this, I might burst into tears in the middle of the streets so I pressed the next button. The next song is "Two is better than one" by _Taylor Swift_ and _Boys like girls._

I continued playing the songs on my phone until I reached the gym. When I got there, I took a bath first before I started.

If I am about to go crazy earlier, now I am about to die. I haven't eaten a meal and here I am carrying something heavy in my arms.

I should condition myself before I go home. I can't avoid Aimee forever and I think it's time to fix whatever misunderstanding we have.


	12. She's Eccentric Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I just finished having my exercise here at the gym but my mind is still flying. I am still thinking how to face Aimee.

Right now I am still not sure whether I should tell her that I love her or not. I am guessing, if I just know what will make her stay then I'd pick what she wants.

I was about to go when I saw a familiar girl. She smiled at me and greeted. "Hi, nice to see you here today." she said.

I returned her the smile to her. "Nice to see you here too." I said. I took my phone out to check the time. It is half past two now.

"You're done? You look like you are about to go home now." she said looking at me then looking at my bag.

I gave her a nod. "Yeah. I got here early because something came up." I said. I remembered Aimee again and it made me make a face without knowing.

"Oh! Do you want to hang out for now? You see, I still have time." she said while looking at her wristwatch. "With that face you're making, you look like you have a problem. Maybe I can help." she offered.

Maybe this is what I needed. To talk to someone who doesn't know me or Aimee, a person who can't judge us. Or even if she judge us, it will not affect us.

I nodded. "You came just when I needed someone to talk to. Maybe I really need your help." I said and she gave me a smile.

We chose to go to a coffee shop since I already drank last night and I don't want to repeat the same mistake.

We sat at the far side of the shop and ordered coffee and mini cakes. We first chit chat for a bit before I started opening up my problem.

"You see, there is this one homeless girl, she's my classmate. I took her to my house and let her live with me. She asked me never to fall in love with her but then, I did." I said. I lowered my head since I am not really the kind of person who shouts out my problems.

Sandra nodded as a sign she's trying to understand what I am telling her. "You know, it's really difficult for me to control myself because she's so attractive, she's sexy and she loves seducing me." I continued.

She interrupted me for a while to ask a question. "Did you have sex with her?" she straightly asked me.

I nodded. "I did once, and know what, I feel like I took advantage of her even though she's showing me that it's okay." I said.

"Do you have any pictures of her? Like, I just want to see how attractive this girl you are talking about." she said.

I took my phone out to find a photo of Aimee. I have some that was taken from the camera and I copied to my phone. "And what is her name?"

I looked at her in a second to tell her the name. "It's Aimee." I said and I continued browsing my phone to find her picture.

I found a solo picture of Aimee from the time she sang at the Acquaintance party. It was taken from Arvin's camera.

I hand over the phone to Sandra to show her the picture. "Oh my! She's so pretty and her boobs are so inviting! Can you seriously control yourself in your house when she's there?" she asked while still having a 'wow' on Aimee's picture.

"Believe it or not, I've been evading her advances for a month now. I just don't want her to look cheap at all." I said.

Sandra gave me my phone back. "So you mean, it's like she's already throwing herself at you, and then you are pushing her away. Seriously! Are you sure you're not gay? With that kind of woman seducing you?" she said.

I laughed with what she said. "I am definitely not gay. It's just so difficult. I can have sex with her but I can't love her in return? Do you know how complicated that is?" I asked her.

She chuckled. "Most of the guys I know would love to have sex without any strings attached. Seems like you're too different." she said.

"Well, I may be perverted and all but I have respect in woman. I was brought up like that and I'll stay like that." I said.

Sandra remained silent and listened to me. "Besides, I love and respect her. I don't want to ravish her, I want to take care of her. I want her to stay and I want her to love me too." I said.

"There must be some reason why she said that you can't love her. By the way, how old are you right now?" she asked.

"I just turned eighteen." I briefly replied. "Know what, for someone you age, you seem so mature and serious. They usually play around at that age." she said.

Now I got curious, I don't know anything about this girl I am talking to. "How about you, how old are you?" I asked.

She faintly laughed. "Don't you know it is rude to ask a woman about her age. Well, since I am the one who first asked... I'm twenty eight." she said.

She doesn't look like she's twenty eight, she looks like twenty one or something. Something close to my age. "No freaking way! You look the same age as me!" I declared.

Sandra nodded. "I can fool a lot of people that I'm eighteen right? It gives me confidence and pleasure. It makes me feel young too." she said.

I took the cup of coffee and sip it. Ah! Drinking something warm really feels great after a night of drinking.

"You see Chase, meeting someone like you is really a shock for me. I have past experiences with guys but I never came to meet someone like you." she paused for a while as if estimating what my reaction will be. "Not even my husband."

I choked with what she just said. "You're married?" I asked. That was quite a revelation that I had never imagined.

She nodded and gave me a rather cranky smile. "I am, and it is really something I tried to forget every day." she said.

I was engrossed with what she's telling me now. "What's wrong with being married, you married the wrong one?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not that I married the wrong guy, he married the wrong girl." she said. She took a sip of her coffee before she continued talking.

"He's actually perfect. He works, has a good job. He's a managing director, he makes time for me, buys me flowers and all that. But he wants to have a kid." she said.

My eyebrows furrowed with what she said. "So, you don't like to have kids?" that is my initial reaction.

"Not that I don't want to have kids. God knows I want to have one of my own. But, I'm a barren. I can't have kids." she said.

Oh! She must be very sad about that. Every married couple wants to have a kid of their own, and not having one can ruin marriages.

"He decided to have a kid from another woman. Which I agreed to since he really wants to have a kid." she said.

I saw her took the spoon and saw her took some blueberry cheesecake. But she didn't eat it, she just put it down to the saucer.

She gave out a sigh before continuing. "He paid the woman after she gave birth and asked her to stay away, well that was what I thought. I didn't know that the kid will keep him attached to that woman."

"I only knew it when he told me that they are gonna have another kid. And that was like a slap on my face." she bitterly said.

I got curious so I asked some questions about her. "Are you still talking to each other?" I asked her.

"We're still living together. He can't live without me." she paused. "Can you believe he even attempted to kill himself when I packed my stuff to leave? That is why I'm staying with him though I hate him." she said.

I listened to her. If I am on her side, I would feel like I am the one who needs to attempt suicide.

"That is why, in revenge, I had my share of affairs. He knows about it but he doesn't care as long as I stay with him. He sent his kids to their mom and send them money every now and then." she said.

I interrupted her. "He put down his pride just to be able to live together with you, can't you see that. He made a mistake and he is suffering because of that." I said.

"I know! I understand that but, you can never erase the fact that those kids are living. The sign of his infidelity, they live." she said.

Then I remembered the first time I saw her when we met at the gym. "So, at that time we first met, you are actually thinking of having an affair with me?" I asked.

She nodded. "I still think of it that way. Right now, I know you need someone like me if you are running away from that girl, and I need you to help me too. We could help each other." she offered.

I can't believe she's actually offering for us to be sex friends. "Believe it or not, I've heard this before. And I do understand what you are going through." I paused and hold her hand to show my sincerity.

"But I don't want to end up like your husband. I don't want to lose Aimee the way your husband lost you. I don't want to make a mistake that will make me lose her."

"I hope you understand that. We can be friends and you can tell me all about your problems and all, but I won't cheat on Aimee even if she's not my girlfriend." I said.

Sandra held my hand too and nod with a smile on her lips. "She must be one hell of a lucky lady to have someone like you loving her that much."

I looked at her in the eye and she seems earnest with what she is saying. I feel a bit better when I talk about Aimee with someone else.

"Continue what you're doing and don't lose her. I hope she loves you the way you love her." she said.

After we talk, I decided to go to the bakeshop and buy something for Aimee before I go home. I picked a cute mini cake that looks like a gift.

So after I bought the cake, I went straight home. When I got home what surprised me is seeing Aimee with two big bags on her hands.

I immediately run towards her. "Hey where are you going? Why do you have those bags?" I asked her.

Her blank expression turned into a frown. "I'll be leaving now, Chase. Since I don't think you'd want to stay in a place where I am staying." she said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said while I took the bag in her hands. "You got the wrong idea. I told you we are going to talk when I get back." I put my own bag down the floor.

"I've been such a burden now and I don't want to stay like that so please let me leave." she pleaded as she tried to take the bags from me.

I put the bags inside the room and come back out after to face Aimee. I am eager to make her stay and I'll make her stay no matter what.

"If sex makes you feel good about yourself and what you wanted then I'll do it. I'll do everything you want." I think I said it in a bad way, but that is how I said it.

She became upset with what I said. "Do you know what you're trying to say? You're making me look like I'm an itchy bitch!" she screamed.

I held her arms to try and keep her calm. "No, I didn't mean it like that. But I'll do anything Aimee. Just stay and don't leave." I pleaded.

She frowned again and held my hands. "Didn't we talk that you wouldn't ask me to stay?" she asked.

_ She looked into my eyes as if she is waiting for me to promise. "Promise me you will not ask me to stay." she asked. I got quite shock with what she said._

_I patted her head like a little puppy. "Don't make yourself worry about those things. I don't have to promise anything to you. Because you will not promise you will stay anyway."_

I remember that. That is the time I took her home from getting her stuffs at her previous place. I shouldn't have agreed with that.

"I'm sorry. Please, all I'm asking is a second chance. I'll make whatever this is work. I'll do everything." I said. "Please." I uttered in a very low voice.

Aimee looked down her feet. She stayed quiet for a while like she's hesitating. "One week!" I said. She looks at me with a confused expression.

I tried to make her understand what I really want to say. "Just give me one week, stay for a week. After a week and you still want to leave, then I won't stop you. Please!" I pleaded and knelt in front of her.

The initial reaction I got from her is a hit on my arm. She even pulled me to stand up. "Chase! Don't do this, I'll stay but don't do this ever again." she said.

I stood up and I felt really great now. I'll have to show her the best of me to make her stay, and eventually make her fall in love with me.

I held her hand and lead her to the room. "Let's unpack your things." I pulled her and then make my way towards the bags.

Aimee stopped and held my arms so I turn to look at her. "Chase." she mentioned my name. I love the sound of my name when it's coming from her lips.

I stopped for a while and face her. "Thank you, for caring for me, and for making me stay. Because I really hate to leave." she said.

One thing is for sure, even if Aimee doesn't love me, she wants to stay with me. And I want to stay with her too.

I took Aimee in my arms and hug her tight. We've only been away from each other for a night but I feel like I missed her a lot.

I embraced her tighter and tighter. I feel like crushing her in my arms right now. And I smell the sweet scent of her hair. So I kissed her head.

"Don't leave me again, okay? Promise me that if there's something wrong, we'll talk about it and won't let it become big." she said.

"Yeah, I promise." I said with my lips still on her head. I love this kind of feeling. I feel like I am floating in the sky.

Yeah right. I think I'm really being a romantic fool now. But this feeling is irreplaceable so I don't give a damn.

We stood there embracing each other for like twenty minutes until Aimee asked me something she's bothered about.

Aimee gently pulled away from me. "Where did you go last night? Why didn't you go home?" she asked.

I know I've got to explain everything and it might disappoint her, but it's better to tell her the truth.

"I went out and to go a playground to have some time to think and to also clear my head. There was a vending machine there so I bought some beer and later on got drunk. I actually called Rhea before that and she met me." I said.

Aimee just looks at me. I am not wrong with what I thought since I can see disappointment in her eyes.

"I got drunk so she took me to their house. It's already lunch when I woke up that is why I got here late." I said.

"Did you..." she paused as if hesitating to say what's on her mind. "Did you have sex with Rhea?" she asked.

I laughed with what she said. "No, no, no! Rhea is my childhood and best friend. We don't cross the line like that." I said.

Aimee smiled and embraced me again. "I should thank her then for taking care of you while you are not here." she said.

I shook my head. "You can't talk to Rhea. She somehow doesn't like you for no reason at all." I replied. Maybe I should fix the gap between the two girls.

"I don't dislike her. It's just that she shows me so much how she dislikes me. I remember the first day of school. I really thought she's a bully." Aimee said.

I embraced her tight. "Nah! She's nice if you really get to know her. She's just protective and all. She's like that to all of my ex-girlfriends." I said.

"But I am not you girlfriend Chase. Why does she still hate me that much?" I heard Aimee asked me.

I tried to think about what happened on the first day of school that made Rhea hate Aimee. There must be something that happened that day.

"_I'm Charmagne Louis. I'm not interested on making friends. So please stay as much as possible away from me. Thank you." Aimee said._

Oh yeah right! Now I remember why Rhea doesn't like Aimee. It's because of the thing she told the class.

"Do you remember the first day of school? You said that you are not interested on making friends so you asked us to stay away from you." I said.

Aimee pulled away from me in a way the she's still embracing me. "Oh, yeah! I remember doing something like that." she said.

"Well Rhea hates that. Rhea is the kind of person who loves making friends. She actually has lots of friends around. That is why I think she hated what you said." I told her.

Aimee smiled at me. "You know? The way you tell things about her makes me think we just really started on the wrong foot. Maybe I can get to know her." she said.

"She's a nice girl." I pulled away from her. "Anyway, let's start bringing your clothes back where they were." I said while I opened up the zipper of the bag.

We brought her things back to the closet and her other stuff to where they originally were. I enjoyed pulling up her stuffs and asking what they are for.

So after we fixed her stuff we both lay down on bed. We we're laughing since we keep on teasing each other about the personal items we have.

As I was lying down I look at her, she's looking at the ceiling with a smile on her lips. Later on she also looked at me.

I don't know if it's just me or if she has gravity on her lips. It's as if she's a magnet and I am a metal that can't help but be drawn closer to her.

And like what I imagined. She pulled me closer and made her lips meet mine. It was a tangling sensation I felt just by kissing her. I am feeling high.

I pulled her closer, embraced her tighter. I feel her breast rubbing on my chest and it just makes me feel hot all over.

I pulled her shirt up so I can touch her breast. The feel of it on my hand arouses me and now I'd really want to make her mine.

Now I don't need to stop myself from feeling like this. I just need to indulge myself with her and make her feel good.

Yes, since she's driving me crazy I should make her feel good. I pulled my lips away from her lips and started planting kisses on her neck.

I heard her moan once and it made me burn with desire. "Chase!" she calls out my name. I just feel so good with making her feel like this.

I want to brag to the world how I make this girl feel good. I planted more wet kisses on her neck down to her collar bone.

She keeps on groaning and moaning and it turns me on more. I continued making her feel good since I feel good myself.

I know what's going to happen so I parted from Aimee and removed my shirt. I also unbuttoned my pants but Aimee pushed me down.

She went on top of me and planted kisses on my cheek, down to my neck, and to my collar bone and to my chest.

Damn how good it feels! I felt myself get harder and harder and I know she feels it too. We both removed my pants and continued kissing.

We were in a very intoxication moment when we heard a knock on the door. We both stopped and looked at each other while panting.

Aimee pulled away from me and sighed. "I'll get the door. It must be Serena or Arvin." She said and in an instant she went out the room.

I took a deep breath before I reached for my pants and wear it. I heard the door open but I didn't hear anything else so I decided to call out.

"Aimee?" I called out but I did not hear any response. "Aimee? Who's in there?" I asked. I finally wore my pants so I took my shirt and wore it. I went out to check why Aimee is not answering.

When I got to the living room, I was stopped with the scene I saw; Rhea was standing right in front of Aimee.

Rhea was looking at Aimee then looked at me. "Charmagne is Aimee?" she asked with a very high tone of voice.

It's only then I noticed that Rhea is holding a Tupperware on her hands. I got stuck up at the moment and I am not sure what to say.

I didn't expect Rhea to come to my house. I totally forgot about her after I talk to Aimee. I was so consumed with happiness that I totally forgot.

"I just went here to bring this food for you." Rhea went in and hand the Tupperware over to me. "I never expected to see that girl here." she pointed at Aimee.

Aimee and I remained silent. Rhea is upset and we shouldn't say anything that can upset her more.

I put the Tupperware on the table and faced Rhea. "Rhea…" I uttered as I still try to form words in my head.

She hit my chest. "You shouldn't be deceived by that bitch Chase!" and she hit me again. "How could you do this to yourself!" she screamed.

I held Rhea's arms to calm her down a bit. "Calm down. We'll talk about it. I'll tell you everything." I said.

Aimee went closer to us. "We didn't mean to fool you or anything. It's just…" Aimee didn't finish what she was about to say because in a blink of an eye, Rhea released my grip from her and slapped Aimee.

"Why Chase? You bitch!" Rhea said and she is about to hit Aimee again. I pulled her away from Aimee who's now rubbing her red cheeks.

"Bitch! Are you so itchy that you'll take every guy huh?" she shouted at Aimee. "Get of me!" she then shouted at me.

"Calm down Rhea. Please!" I begged her. I am stuck up in the middle. I understand Rhea's concern but she does not understand us.

I saw Aimee walk towards us. "Let her go Chase." Aimee said. She looks so serious and sad. I don't know if I should follower her.

After Aimee spoke, Rhea stopped screaming and resisting so I let her go. Aimee looked at Rhea. "I know you're mad at me because you're his best friend and you want to protect him." Aimee said.

"Don't you dare act as if you know everything! You know nothing about our friendship. You are just a cheap girl he just met!" Rhea cried out. "Stop it…" I was about to say something more but Aimee gave me a sign to keep quiet.

"I do understand. Chase told me a lot of good things about you. How you two were close since you were a little, and how much you cared for him. He also cares for you, that is why he kept this from you." Aimee said.

Rhea became speechless with what Aimee said and her expression changed. From being upset, she looks surprised now.

"Chase knows how much you hate me but we can't get enough of each other that is why he kept this hidden. He doesn't want you to know about it. Maybe someday we'll part ways, God knows. But you, you'll stay with Chase until he grows old," she said.

"I may just be like what you said I am, a cheap girl. But I like Chase and I want to stay with him, I know he feels the same about me. But he wouldn't want to lose you. Believe it or not, keeping it hidden from you hurts Chase more than you ever thought."

Rhea lowered her head and started to sob. "It's just so hard to think he kept so many things hidden from me, ever since you came. He never did that before," she said.

I can't believe that there's one side of Aimee that I haven't seen. She made me fall in love with her all over again.

I pulled Rhea and wipe away her tears. "It's okay, it's okay. Hush now." I embraced Rhea hoping I could make her feel better.

"I was just so mad." She keeps on weeping. "I feel so terrible! I feel so stupid I am taking it out like this. I thought you don't care for me anymore." She cried out.

I embraced her tighter. "Chase loves you in his own way Rhea. That is why I know a lot about you. He treasures you." Aimee said.

Rhea pulled away from me and wiped her tears. "I'm sorry Charmagne for saying so many bad things about you. It's just so upsetting." She said in between her sobs.

Aimee embraced Rhea while Rhea continued to cry. What a lovely sight this is, the girl I love and my girl best friend embracing each other.

After we cleared up the misunderstandings, we brought Rhea home. Rhea said she's still not comfortable with the idea of Aimee and me but she's not totally that much against it now.

She even said that I found a girl who will understand my needs. I think she just doesn't want to admit she likes Aimee too.

We brought Rhea home and after we get back at our house, we continued our unfinished business.


	13. She's Eccentric Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It is another music class and we are practicing for our dance. It was Lyn and Charles who's making the dance steps.

I looked at Aimee who's trying the moves that Lyn and Charles taught. Aimee really has some moves. I wonder what she can't actually do.

I saw Aimee made a mistake and Charles ran over to teach her. Yeah, I know Charles likes Aimee. He's even defending her from Raiza last time.

These past few days have been good since Aimee is now talking to Rhea. They shared stories and different stuffs. They would even tease me sometimes.

Rhea's girl friends are not bullying Aimee anymore and I don't hear them talk about bad things regarding Aimee.

Aimee also talks to me in school now, but still, not the way we talk at home. She will only talk to me if she needs something or if she's going to ask something.

Most of the time, Aimee will approach Serena, and if Serena can't help, she asks Rhea. They had become pretty close now.

Back to Aimee, she started dancing again and I just stood staring at how she moves. I can't get enough of looking at her.

We are wearing our Physical Education uniform right now. Since the shirt is very thin, I asked Aimee to wear a shirt inside.

Last time she did not wear an extra shirt, we saw through her uniform and I don't want that to happen again.

Anyway, back to our practice. Lyn is teaching me and the others about the steps and we followed what she taught us.

Not to mention, I'm quite skilled at dancing. Not as good as the _Jabbawockeez _ but I still have the moves.

"Not like that Raiza! You are too stiff!" Lyn said while correcting Raiza. Raiza tried it for the second time but Lyn just rolled her eyes.

Lyn repeats the steps to show Raiza. "I still don't get what's difficult with this simple move." Lyn said. She looks a bit pissed now.

I take a look at Aimee and she's still following what Charles is teaching her. I don't want to admit it but I feel jealous.

I went towards the two of them and interrupted. "Mind if I join you two?" I asked. The two stopped from moving and looked at me.

Charles looked at Aimee then looked back at me. "I guess it's okay. But I am actually focusing on Charmagne so she can get the steps easier." He said.

"Well, I think Raiza needs more helping than Charmagne." I pointed at Raiza who's having a hard time with the steps.

Charles also looked at Raiza but ignored. "Well, Lyn is there to teach her anyway. She can handle Raiza," he said.

He just don't want to leave Aimee, that's a fact that I hate. I looked at Aimee, showing her I am not happy seeing the two of them.

Aimee got the message and talked to Charles. "I'm fine Charles. I'm good. Maybe you can go to the others because I can really keep up with our dance," she said while smiling at him.

Charles nodded. _Serves you right!_ "Okay. Just tell me if you need anything and I'll come rushing over to help," he said before he left us.

I followed Charles go with my eyes. Then, I looked at Aimee. "He is hitting on you. I know that you know." I said.

Well, I know that she knows. Most of the time, Aimee can read what you're feeling by just looking in your eyes. I even thought she's a psychic before.

Aimee stayed relaxed. "He's trying to be nice to me to get points, I know. I actually like him," she said.

What she said made my eyebrow furrow. She just laughed with my reaction. "I like him alright, but not the way I like you my darling Chase," she said in a confident way.

It made me feel better. But why do I have the feeling that she's teasing me. Anyway, I can't show people I am jealous.

That is really something bad, I can't get jealous because Aimee is not my girlfriend. It's a shame she never gets jealous, not even with Rhea.

"You don't have to be jealous with anyone. You are more than enough for me," what she just said made my heart jump with joy.

"I won't consider any other guy no matter what they do. All I want is you so, get a grip. Okay?" she said.

Why am I so inebriated with this girl. I'm like a fish in a hook, no matter what I do, I can't detach myself from her.

We finished our practice and it's almost lunch time. We waited for Serena before we go to the pantry.

We were supposed to be joined by Rhea but her friends are demanding to eat with her today, so she wasn't be able to join us.

The music room is at the third floor of our school building and the pantry is at the ground so we have to use the stairs to get there.

We were about to go down when I noticed Aimee spacing out. She's just walking but it's as if she can't see anything. She's looking straight ahead.

I called her, "Aimee." But she continues to walk as if she can't hear me. I repeated calling her but there is still no response. She went ahead of us.

Serena called for her too. "Aimee! Hey!" But Aimee just walked and walked. If she don't stop, she's gonna fall off the stairs.

I have no choice but to grab her. After I pulled her, she snaps. "Chase?" she asked as if she doesn't know what's going on.

"You almost fell. Why are you spacing out?" I asked. Aimee is really a weird girl. But what shocked me was Serena's reaction after Aimee snapped.

"Aimee!" she cried out as she run towards Aimee. "Are you okay? Let's go to the clinic. Do you feel anything?" she asked.

Serena is over reacting. She acts as if Aimee fell and rolled on the stairs already. Her reaction is funny but I know she just cares for Aimee.

"I am okay. It's fine Rena. I am really fine." Aimee said. She seems really fine but she looks a bit pale. Maybe she was shaken.

"No! You are not okay! We are going to the clinic!" Serena said while trying to pull Aimee towards the clinic.

Aimee resists and did not let Serena pull her. "I said I'm okay Rena, please," she pleaded while trying to remove Serena's hand from her.

Serena won't let her go. "No! We are going to the clinic. You are not okay!" she screamed and still tried to pull Aimee.

"Stop!" I interrupted while I remove Serena's hand off Aimee. "She said she's okay so there's no need…" I wasn't able to finish since Serena got upset.

"Don't act as if you know everything. You know nothing!" Serena glared at me then walk out. It was the first time she acted like that.

I turned to Aimee. "What's wrong with your friend? That's really weird." I said. Aimee just smiled at me.

"Maybe she just had a bad day. She tends to be over caring of me like Rhea cares for you." Aimee said.

Maybe. But Rhea never acts like that because of a simple things. Rhea is a very reasonable person and she's understanding.

So, only Aimee and I ate together at lunch. We saw a couple of other students looking at us. They must be speculating that we are going out.

The truth is, I don't mind if they think we're dating. Ever since Aimee came into my life, I have forgotten how to care about my reputation.

I don't care if they think that I am hanging out with Aimee because I am attracted to her (mainly because she's sexy).

Screw whatever they think. That's bullshit. I don't give a damn of whatever that is running on their head.

What's important is that I am with Aimee, and that is making me happy. And I am making her happy. We are happy.

Later on, we stayed a couple of hours after school. Aimee spoke to Serena about what happened earlier.

It was a private talk that Aimee left me outside. I've waited for her outside of the school building. I was standing there when Arvin passed over me.

He approached me and stand beside me. "You know. I don't understand how irrational girls are sometimes." I said.

"Is it Aimee? Or is it Rena this time?" he asked. Maybe Serena already told him what happened earlier.

I looked at him estimating if I should tell him. I am still not sure if he knows what happened. "Yeah, it was your girlfriend." I said.

"You know what? Serena, she told me that if… If I mess with Aimee, she's gonna leave me," he said.

That really shocked me. "She said that?" I exclaimed. I didn't really expect that she cares for Aimee that much.

"Yeah," he paused and looks at me. "I don't like Aimee the way I like her before. But I am still attracted to her," he frankly said.

It made me look at him. "I don't know if you are supposed to tell me that. You know what's going on with us." I said.

Arvin leaned on the wall. "I know. That is why I want you to know what's going on with us," he said.

One thing is for sure. Arvin trusts me that is why he is telling me this. I know he's not snatching Aimee away from me.

"I am attracted to Aimee but the one I love is Rena. She knows that, but you know what, she told me that it's normal to be attracted to Aimee," he said.

"I mean, she's pretty and sexy and all. All physical things you want on a girl is in her so she is attractive. Rena is not like her, but only Rena can make this" he pointed at his heart, "beat faster," he said.

I laughed at the last thing he said. "The way you're lusting with my girl should make me want to punch you now, but it's funny how you look like a crazy-in-love dude." I said.

He laughed with what I said. "But anyway, you should trust Rena. If she ever acts weird for no reason, it's only because she cares about Aimee a lot," he said.

The last thing he said made me smile. "I honestly know that. That is why I like your girlfriend too. We're even." I said.

Arvin laughed and gave me a high five. It's really nice to have good friends. Even though I know he likes Aimee, I am not bothered at all.

Arvin is not the two timing type. He takes relationships seriously and it looks like he's really head over heels in love with Serena.

And he is right, Aimee got everything that a guy is looking for, so I cannot stop them from liking her.

After a few minutes more, Aimee and Serena already went out. They were even holding hands while walking towards us.

"Whoa! What is that?" I pointed at their hands. They looked at it and then laughed. I think they are really okay now.

They parted and Aimee went towards me. "Let's go. A girl might get overly dramatic and cry a river now so let's get going." Aimee said as she teased Serena.

Serena pinched Aimee's waist. "Hey! That was uncalled for!" she cried out in between her laughs.

Aimee smiled the sincerest smile I saw. "Thank you Serena. I will love and cherish you for the rest of my life, I swear." Aimee said.

I interrupted. "Hey! You look like you are on your wedding." I teased them and the two of them giggled.

It is now Arvin's turn to interrupt. "How about after life? 'Cause I'll still love her after death. Beat that." Arvin said.

The two girls stopped laughing and Serena hit Arvin. "Don't joke about something like that. The next time you say something like that, I'll send you straight to hell." Serena said.

Aimee laughed because of that. Sometimes I don't really get what is funny and what is not. Seem's like they have a different sense of humor than I have.

Well, we went home after that amazing reconciliation between Aimee and Serena. It's good a thing that they fixed it quickly because I don't want to see Aimee sad.

After we got home and changed our clothes, I opened my computer to play _LoL_. It's taking a long time to log in and it's a bit anoying.

"Chase, can I borrow your PC for a sec." Aimee said. I looked at her and she's already at my back.

"I just need to check out my mail box. I am expecting a reply from Leila," she said. It must be something important.

"Sure," I said as I stood up from the chair. "Thanks!" she said and immediately sit in front of the computer.

I have nothing to do so I grabbed my guitar. I better practice my fingers since I'll be accompanying Aimee on one of her performance for the upcoming Christmas Vacation Party.

At first I only strummed some chords without really playing any song. I am still thinking what to play.

And then I remembered this one cute song. I strummed the intro and I sang it a bit loud so that Aimee can hear it. The title of the song is "By Chance" by _J.R.A_.

_Hi, Girl you just caught my eye_

_Thought I should give it a try and get your name and your number_

_Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers_

_Why, did I say that? I don't know why_

_But your smiling and it's something I like_

_On your face, yeah it suits you_

_Girl we connect like we have bluetooth_

_I don't know why I'm drawn to you_

_Could you be the other one so we'd equal two_

_And this is all based on a lucky chance_

_That you would rather add than subtract_

_You and I could be like Sonny and Cher_

_Honey and Bears, yeah_

_You and I could be like Aladdin and Jasmine_

_Let's make it happen_

I know Aimee is listening because she stopped what she's doing and turn to look at me. She gave me a smile. "You are so sweet," she said then continues what she's doing.

_Hey, How've you been I know that It's been a while_

_Are you tired 'cause you've been on my mind_

_Running thousands and thousands of mile_

_Sorry I know that the line's out of style_

_But you, you look so beautiful on this starry night_

_Lovin' the way the moonlight catches your eyes_

_When you smile, I'm captivated_

_Your beauty is timeless, never outdated_

I continued playing some more songs like "Empty" by _The Click Five_ and "Falling Slowly" by _Kris Allen._

"You know what Chase, We can do a duet for that _Falling Slowly_. I know we are gonna do good If we do a duet," She said.

I stopped playing. "I sing at parties, solo. But I've never sang in duets before. Besides, you are gonna intimidate me." I said.

"I won't! Come on Chase. You are going to do me a very huge favor if we sing in duet. It would be awesome," she said.

"Hmmm… Ill try to think about it." I said. I'm only a normal guy who has a bit of a voice but I am nothing compared to Aimee.

"You don't have time to think about it Chase. And remember, you said you'll do everything I want. And I want to sing with you at the party," she said not even looking at me.

She really knows how to manipulate me. I just can't say no to her. But when I think about it, it must be great performing with her.

I am now staring at her back. She's still very pretty even if it's only her back that I can see. Uh! I thought the idea of being romantic is not welcome to me anymore.

Aimee stood up from the chair. "I'm done. You can use it now. Thanks," she said as she went out of the room.

I stood up and put my guitar in place. I think I should also check my mail. Mom or Dad might left me a message or something.

When I sat down in front of my computer, I noticed Aimee's mail has not yet been logged out. "Aimee, you left your mail logged in!" I shouted.

I didn't hear any response. She must be at the toilet and unable to hear me. Well, I'm just gonna log it out.

But before I log it out, a message made me curious. It says, "It's been a while." It is a message sent to her. Out of curiousity, I clicked it.

_Fr: Leila_hemming _

_Cc:_

_Subject: "Re: It's been a while"_

_ Thanks for remembering to inform me about your current condition. I am really worried after I heard that you left Marisse's care. I regret sending you off to her, I never thought this could happen. But it's great that you found a shelter. I just hope that you're okay there. And don't drink sleeping pills, okay? I already forbid you to take them._

_ Therese is now seven and she wants to see you. I'm hoping that you can go here, let's say, about next Saturday? You can sleep over and go home on Sunday. I want to meet your friend who's keeping you right now and I hope he can come along._

_ Kitty, I need to see you. I am deeply worried because I know you can make up a story that you're fine even if you're not. I want to make sure by seeing you._

_ And please take care always. I'm missing you so much now. Don't skip a meal. I've already sent some money so just get it from your bank account. Don't hesitate to use it as you like, it is yours._

_Love and Care,_

_Leila_

That was quite a mail. But I don't understand why she would forbid Aimee from using sleeping pills. I thought it's actually quite useful.

"What's that?" Aimee said as she went towards me. I was surprised so I was not able to close the mail.

She caught me reading her mail. "Hey! Why are you reading my mail?" she said. She took the mouse off me and closed her mail.

"Sorry, I just got curious, that's all. But why is she stopping you from using sleeping pills? You have insomnia, right?" I asked.

She stopped for a while and looked at me. "Yeah, she dosn't want me to use the pills cause they have side effects," she said.

It got me curious so I asked. "What side effects? You look actually pretty good." I said. She let's go of the mouse and stood straight.

"Earlier, you saw me spacing out. It's one of the side effects of the pill. Hallucination, day dreaming and the sorts are side effects," she said.

So that is why. "And Serena knows about this?" I asked. She did not answer at all. "Right?" I asked again.

She nodded. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I just don't want you to worry," she said. I feel bad about what she said.

But she looks sad. I think she really feels sorry for not telling me. She did it for a reason and I know that's not a selfish act.

I stood up and pulled her close to me. "I understand. I would've acted worse than Serena if I had known it sooner." I said. "But I think you should stop taking that pills."

She gave me a nod. "Yeah. And thank you for understanding Chase," she said as she gave me an embrace.

I saw my guitar and got some idea on my head. "Wanna practice for our performance, my lady?" I asked.

Her frown turned into a wide smile. Her eyes are smiling too. "Really? Youre gonna sing with me?" she asked.

I nodded and she gave me an embrace. "That's great Chase! You just made me so happy!" she said and gave me a kiss.

"That kiss is enough for a thanks." I said. I pulled away from her and took the guitar. And then I sat on the floor.

I played the intro of "Falling Slowly". "So, are you sure it's _Falling Slowly_ that you want to sing with me?" I asked.

Aimee sat in front of me in an 'indian' sit. "Yep. One hundred and one percent sure. I love that song," she replied.

I continued playing the song until I remember the mail from Aimee's aunt. "Oh, and by the way. Let's go to your aunt next Saturday." I said.

Aimee just looked at me, she's speechless. I stopped playing and looked at her to know if there is any problem.

"Are you serious… that you want to go there with me?" I heard her ask. I gave her a confident smile.

"I want to meet your family. And I want to show your Aunt how much I care for you so she should not worry." I said.

Aimee became speechless again. She's just looking at me. I don't know if it's just me or I really see love in her eyes.

I removed the thought from my mind. It's not good to keep my hopes up if I am not sure. But I want her to love me.

Aimee touched my hand and smiled. "Yeah. Let me introduce you to Leila. She will like you," she said.

"I'm not interested in older woman so she won't have a chance on me." I joked pretending I got it the wrong way.

I didn't fail with that gag since I made Aimee laughed. We're back to the ambience earlier. It's a lighter shade of blue now.

So Aimee and I practiced the song and sang other songs too. It was fun and it feels good to be singing with her. I can't wait for the Christmas Vacation Party, I hope it comes in a blink of an eye.


	14. She's Eccentric Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was a wonderful Thursday morning. We are preparing for the Christmas Vacation Party that will be held tomorrow.

Everybody's excited about it, and of course, I am too. Our class is in charge of decorating the stage.

Our stage is a theater on our gymnasium. Each people has his/her task to do and I was tasked to put some decoration at the top of the stage.

I removed my uniform's top so it won't get dirty. I don't want Aimee to have a hard time washing my uniform. I may not know a lot about household chores but I still know that it's difficult to wash white clothes.

Aimee was tasked to put the decoration on the stage itself and she was with Rhea, Rhea's other friends, and Serena.

Some other guys from my class are bringing the chairs and other stuffs that will be used tomorrow.

After I put the decorations I am tasked to do, I went in front of the stage. _I will be singing there tomorrow with Aimee._ I am filled with excitement.

I actually had a plan. I will tell Aimee about my feelings after our performance. I am gonna do it no matter what.

I know it might shock Aimee and she might not be happy about it. But I don't have any way around. I can't keep it like this.

I want to be able to say 'I love you' when I want to. And I think, tomorrow is the perfect time for it.

I already went to a flower shop last Sunday to buy flowers and asked them to deliver it this coming Friday.

I am just hoping that things will end up well. This will be all or nothing for me. It could mean a love affair, or a heart break. I prefer the first one.

I went to the stage and stood at the middle. I looked around. I've never thought this place can be this big. It was pretty amazing.

I didn't realize that Aimee already saw me. "Boo!" she gently said. She actually said it in a way that will not really surprise me.

"Hey!" I said as I turn to look at her. I looked around again trying to grasp the realization that I will be singing in this place with Aimee tomorrow.

I didn't expect it but I saw Jenna walk towards us. She had an expression that will kill a devil. She actually looks as if she's extremely angry.

I expected that she's going to talk to me but I didn't expect her to walk pass me and pull Aimee's hair in an instant.

It was fast that I wasn't able to react. "You, bitch!" Jenna shouted as she pulls Aimee. Aimee is not defending herself nor fighting back.

"Pick who you're bitching with! You, slut!" Jenna screamed. I was hit with reality and realized what's happening so I tried to stop them.

"Jenna, stop!" I cried out and pulled Aimee away. Our other classmates pulled Jenna away but she keeps on attacking. Even Rhea tried to stop her

I embraced Aimee to cover and protect her. "So, you won't get back to me because of that bitch? Rhea knows about this huh? And she hid this from me! You asshole!" she shouted.

I didn't replied nor turn and look at her. I am upset. Even if she was my ex-girlfriend, the fact that she hurt Aimee makes me really mad.

"Is it like that? Huh, Chase? You are replacing me for a bitch just like that!" Jenna screamed out. It keeps on making me fire up.

"Don't call her names! She's not like that! And I met her after we broke up." I said in frustration. Everybody looked at me.

Jenna became more irrational and cried. "So it's true! It's true that you replaced me with that bitch!" she shouted. Jenna knelt down and cried while Rhea tried to comfort her.

Everybody is looking at me and waiting for what I've got to say. I looked at Aimee and she's just silent.

I have to say what's on my mind. I have to tell the truth. "No. She's not my girlfriend. We're not going out." I said.

Jenna looked at me with tears still flowing in her eyes. I looked at her. I actually felt sorry for her, that I cannot return her feelings. Rhea tried to calm her down

I looked at everyone. I saw Serena fixing Aimee's hair. She looks at me as if she's begging. Begging for what? I don't know.

I guess truth can't wait for tomorrow. "It's true that we're not going out. But I do love her." I said as I look at Aimee.

Aimee looked surprised with what I said. She stared at me for a while. I heard Jenna said some things but I did not listen to it.

It is like the whole world is now revolving at Aimee and me. It is like we are the only one existing. I was about to reach her and help her stand up.

I offered my hand to her but instead of reaching it, she ran away. I was frozen when she ran off. I felt Serena follow her but I am too shocked to notice that.

Jenna stood up and hit me again and again while cursing but I am not able to react. I am scared, now that Aimee knows about my feelings, what is gonna happen?

I am scared, is she going to leave me? Will Aimee hate me? Will she still talk to me? I am so confused that I don't know what to do.

Later on, it was our lunch. I noticed that Aimee is ignoring me. She won't even look at me. But I want to speak with her.

"What's up with that Chase? I thought you guys are going out. Why would she walk out when you tell her you love her? And earlier, you said you're not going out." Rhea asked.

I looked away. I am extremely confused right now and here she goes asking me questions. This is not what I needed right now.

"Do you want me to talk to her, Chase?" Rhea asked. I turned to look at her. I know she just wanted to help, but I want to talk to Aimee face to face.

I shook my head. "I need to talk to her myself. I need you to talk to Jenna. She has to apologize to Aimee." I said.

"You know Jenna, she will not apologize even if it's her fault. She's hurt about what she has found out. Give her a little time and understanding too." Rhea said.

I know I was being too selfish but I can't help it. I am in the middle of a very complicated situation and there is a chance that I might lose the girl I love the most.

I ran over to the cafeteria where Aimee is sitting with Serena. They haven't started eating yet so, I think it was the right time to talk to her.

I ran towards them and pulled Aimee away. "Hey!" Serena shouted. She was about to follow us but Arvin stopped her. He actually arrived just in time.

Aimee is not resisting and it's actually a good thing. I pulled her towards the back of our school building. There was an abandoned home economics room there and I brought Aimee there.

When we got inside, I closed the door to be sure that no one can interrupt us. I turn to look at Aimee but she was just staring at her feet.

"Aimee." I called her name. She didn't even try to look at me so, I held her hands. I am really nervous now, scared even.

I can feel the fast beating of my heart. It is getting harder to breathe. But I came here to talk to her, not to just look at her.

"Please, talk to me." I said. But Aimee still kept her lips closed. I know she is confused as well. But I do not know how she feels about me.

"I am sorry if I just blurted it like that. I just couldn't help it. I was mad and I feel bad that my ex-girlfriend did that to you." I said.

She finally put hear head up and look at me. "But, telling the others that you love me. It's not really necessary," she said.

I pulled her hand and planted a kiss on it. "I am sorry Aimee. It's really difficult, believe me. I cannot lie about my feelings anymore." I said.

Aimee cupped my face and made me look at her. "So, you are telling me that you do love me?" she asked.

For some reason, I just stood there looking at her. I already said it earlier, why can't I say it now. Is this situation scarier?

"You've got to tell me straight, Chase. I don't want to make assumptions or anything. I want to hear everything from you," she said.

I looked at her eyes. I know that she knows how I really feel by now. But why is she still asking, is she just giving me a chance to lie?

"What I said earlier are all true. I love you, Aimee. Even if you don't feel the same for me, I love you." I said.

Aimee removed her hands from my face and turn back on me. Is she turning me down? I don't know if I should speak or just wait for her to say anything.

"Why, Chase? Didn't I tell you that you can't love me? Didn't I tell you again and again," she told me even though all I can see is her back.

"I am sorry! I am sorry that I did! What can I do? I can't help it. This is really difficult for me. I am loving you but I can't expect that you will love me too." I said.

Aimee remained silent. "Do you know how much it hurts to love you alone? I am not used to this but I am trying! Because you messed my life and now I cannot live without you."

"I'd rather hide this. I'd rather hide the fact that I love you than to let you leave. But it's killing me. I don't want to say I love you but I can't stop hoping that you'll somehow love me too!" I said.

I felt my cheeks turn warm and my eyes are now watery. I'm a guy, I know I shouldn't cry. But I am caught up by the heat of the moment.

The only thing that I can do is to stop the tears from falling. I have to let it stay in my eyes until it disappears.

I know my voice is trembling now and even my body is shaking. Aimee's silence is just making it worse.

Aimee now turned and faces me. She ran towards me and gave me an embrace. I held her tight and kissed her head.

"I'm sorry, Chase. I am sorry for putting you in this mess. I thought I can control this, but it's so bad that I can't." she said.

I cupped her face and looked at her. I am confused with what she just said. Does she mean that she thought she can control my feelings?

"I thought I can manipulate everything, but I can't. I can't even control my own feelings. Hurting you means hurting me too. I love you too, Chase," she said.

She loves me too. Aimee loves me. The nervousness I felt earlier turned into relief. I embraced Aimee again.

"Please, say it again. I just hope I heard it correctly. Please, say it again." I said. Aimee pulled away from me and looks at me.

"I love you, Chase. I do love you," she said. And with that I embraced and carried her in my arms. I was so happy.

I can't believe she felt the same way about me. "You've just made me the happiest man in the world Aimee." I said in between my smiles.

Aimee smiled too. "I think it's time to be honest about what we feel now," she said. "I can't pretend that I don't feel anything about you anymore."

This is just really great. But the bad thing is, the flowers I ordered will arrive tomorrow. It will be late, and the planned proposal is now cancelled.

This is good enough anyway. As long as I have the girl I love here in my arms, as long as Aimee loves me too.

So later on, we informed our friends about it. Serena doesn't look too happy about it for some reason, but anyway, she said that I should not hurt Aimee. She might just be worried that I'd hurt Aimee and that's understandable.

But anyway, I asked Aimee to go ahead after school and she said its okay. I just have to do one more thing since I received a blessing.

I waited after school for Jenna. And when I saw her, I immediately approached her. The first thing she did was slap me.

"Isn't it enough? You've hurt me too much! I didn't deserve it but you've hurt me too much!" Jenna shouted at me.

"I'm sorry Jenna I really am. But I want to hide anything anymore. I want to be honest to you." I said.

"You've already told me you love that bitch earlier. What else do you need from me?" she asked.

I really feel sorry for Jenna. "Aimee decided to go out with me, after I told her my feelings earlier." I said.

Jenna hit me in my chest. "So you're here to hurt me more, huh? You asshole. I don't deserve this at all!" she cried out.

I stopped her arms from hitting me. "Jenna. I am telling you this because I want you to know the truth. I care for you even though I don't feel the same way about you. I want you to move on and be happy." I said.

Jenna pulled away from me. "You denied my feelings and loved another girl. Now, you want me to be happy? You just took my happiness away! How can you expect me to be happy now?" she cried out.

"Jenna, look around you. There are lots of people who adore you. You should take notice of them." I said.

"And then what? Your bitch will take them away from me again? Hell no!" she said as she ran away.

I guess it's not yet the time to talk to Jenna. Even though I didn't intend to hurt her, I accidentally did by loving Aimee.

So after our confrontation, I went home. I still have to prepare for the party tomorrow. I shouldn't let the things that happened get on my head.

The next morning Aimee left ahead of me since she has to borrow clothes from Serena. I was left alone at home.

I prepared the clothes I am going to wear and my guitar. I will be performing with Aimee later so I better be ready.

Time flies so fast and it's the start of the party now. It was opened with the speech of our school Principal. I didn't make a speech for this party because it's not actually needed.

Aimee is wearing a cute, pink sun dress. Her hair is tied up in pig tails and she looks so radiant. She's very pretty.

I got the flowers I ordered and put it somewhere in the stage before Aimee arrives. I'll give it to her after we sing.

The emcee now called us so we went up the stage. I held her hand as I guide her all the way up and she gives me the sweetest smile.

When we got up the stage, Aimee held the mic while I reached the guitar. I sat at the chair and Aimee gave me a signal that she's ready. We are going to sing "Falling Slowly".

_I don't know you but I want you all the more for that_

_Words fall through me and always fool me and I can't react_

_And games that never amount to more than they're meant_

_Will play themselves out_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly eyes that know me and I can't go back_

_Moods that take me and erase me and I'm painted black_

_You have suffered enough and warred with yourself_

_It's time that you won_

_Take this sinking boat and point it home_

_We've still got time_

_Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice_

_You've made it now_

_Falling slowly sing your melody_

_I'll sing along_

Aimee and I are looking at each other while we're singing. It's as if we are the only ones who are existing that moment.

I continued plucking the guitar until it finishes. Aimee gave me a smile after the song. I stood and took the flowers then gave it to her.

She blushed when I gave her the flowers. I even heard the crowd cheering and it made me really happy.

Aimee became teary and whispered 'I love you' to me. I whispered 'I love you too' to her. I feel happy that I made her happy.

After we preformed, we went down the stage and Aimee gave me a hug. She was very pleased with what I did.

Serena and Arvin came to us. Serena even gave Aimee a hug while Arvin congratulates me for the good performance.

Rhea went to us and greeted us too. But she also asked about us. I told her what happened yesterday and she said she was happy for us.

Rhea even said that she'll talk to Jenna. I hope that Jenna moves on. It would be better if everyone is happy.

Later on, Aimee needs to get back to the stage for her second song. She was now accompanied by Serena who's going to play the piano for her.

_I don't need a lot of things, I can get by with nothing_

_Of all the blessings life can bring, I've always needed something_

_But I've got all I want when it comes to loving you_

_You're my only reason, you're my only truth_

_I need you like water, like breath, like rain_

_I need you like mercy from heaven's gate_

_There's a freedom in your arms_

_That carries me through, I need you_

_You're the hope that moves me to courage again_

_You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage_

_And it's so amazing 'cause that's just how you are_

_And I can't turn back now 'cause you brought me too far._

That song she's singing is "I need you" by _Leanne Rimes._ She's looking at me while she's singing. It's as if she's singing for me. So damn I feel it!

She finished the song and joined us. Arvin, Serena, Aimee and I shared one table. The tables are only good for four people.

We ate some food that was prepared for us. Suddenly, the principal approached us. We were all speculating the reason why the principal went to us.

"Hi, good evening kids. I hope that you guys are enjoying yourself," he said. We all smiled. I just hope that he is not planning on hitting on Aimee because we are going to have a problem with that.

"Yes. We are having a good time. Plus, the food that was prepared is so delicious." Arvin said to the principal.

The principal nodded. "That's great. I actually needed some favor from you, kids," the principal said.

Of course, we got curious with whatever favor he needs. "If we can do the favor you are going to ask from us, then why not?" Serena said.

The principal nodded again. "Great. Well, we are actually having a problem since the band we hired for tonight did not arrive. I am hoping you can make one more performance while everyone is eating. You see, we have visitors and it's embarrassing if we don't find someone to entertain them while they are eating."

Okay. That should be fine I guess. As long as he's not hitting on Aimee then I'm fine with it. Urg! I tend to worry all the time.

I looked at Aimee and she's nodding. I think she's considering another performance. Well, it's not that bad, and I am sure she's gonna ask Serena to play for her.

Suddenly, Aimee turned to me. "Uhm, Chase," she called out. I looked at her to show that she got my attention.

"If you know how to play _The only exception_ by _Paramore_ then we could try and pull it off." Aimee said.

I tried to think about it. I know the song but I don't think I know how to play it. "Nah. I don't know how to play it in guitar." I said and I saw Aimee frowned.

"If you really wanna sing it then I can play it for you." Arvin said. Aimee smiled with what Arvin said.

So we decided that Arvin is gonna play it in guitar. The two of them went up the stage and set up before they performed.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that she would never let herselft forget_

_And that was the day that I promised I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darling, You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception, You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this, keeping it comfortable, distance_

_And up until now I've sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

Aimee sang and it was so mellow. She makes me fall in love with her more and more and more. "Do you think they have a chemistry?" Serena asked.

I looked at her and she gave me a smile. "She's really attractive and sometimes I feel scared. I'm scared that Arvin will replace me with her," she said.

I just listened to Serena. She looks at Arvin with love in her eyes. "But I should trust him because I am sure of his feelings for me. And I know," she looks at me "Aimee loves you more than anything."

The last thing she said made me smile. "Thanks, hearing that from someone gave me confidence in myself." I said. I took photo's of Aimee while she sings.

_I've got a tight grip on reality but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oohh._

What a nice feeling this is. I feel like I am floating in the air. I feel so great about myself. Out of all the people in the world, it's me that Aimee loves.

After Aimee's performance, the two of them went down the stage. They were approached by the principal who, I think, is thanking them.

They had a small conversation and then they went back to our table and shared our food. Aimee looks at me and she seems very happy.

"Oh, Chase! You just don't know how great it feels when someone is asking you to sing! And when the crowd cheers, it was so awesome!" she exclaimed.

I held Aimee's hand and gave her a smile. "I am happy for you. And I know that song is for me. So I am the only exception, huh?" I teased Aimee.

Aimee giggled with what I said. "And by the way. Don't forget that we are going to Leila tomorrow," she reminded.

I nodded. "I won't forget that, of course." I said. It was a very wonderful day to be with the girl you love. It makes you feel like everything is perfect.

They set up the last part of the party like a disco. So everyone danced and enjoyed 'till evening. The four of us took lots of pictures of ourselves and had a great evening.

I am nervous about tomorrow. I hope that Aimee's Aunt, Leila likes me. If she doesn't, I'll turn the world around to make her like me.


	15. She's Eccentric Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Aimee and I are inside the cab. We are on our way to her Aunt Leila's house. I feel rather excited and nervous but I hope everything's going to be fine.

Aimee is sleeping and leaning on my shoulder. Her face is so carefree and radiant, I love seeing her this way.

I moved a little to give her a kiss on the lips. "Not in a cab, Chase. That can wait later," she said while her eyes remained closed.

I pulled aback a little. How come she always know if I'm about to kiss her. I thought she was sleeping but it seems like she's just closing her eyes.

"Are you really sleeping. You seem to know what I'm doing all the time." I said. She opened her eyes and looked at me

"Why? Is it bad to close my eyes when I am tired?" she asked and then leaned on my shoulder again.

I held her hand and kissed it. "You can sleep and relax." She gave me a cracked smile and I realized why.

That must be the only reason. "Oh, yeah, I remember you have insomnia right?" I asked and she nodded.

I wonder how it feels to have an insomnia, when you can't sleep even if you wanted to. That must be pretty tiring.

I held her cheeks to pull her closer to me and I felt her embraced my arms. Her chest is brushing on my arms and I don't think it's really good.

So, I removed her arms from my arms and just put my arms around her shoulder. She's now leaning on my chest.

We've been like that for hours, I didn't know that it is so far. Now I know why she hasn't visited them eversince she arrived on our city.

There are beautiful views that we passed so I decided to take a picture of them. I also took some pictures of us on the cab.

It's not all the time that we travel so I guess it's better to take pictures. I captured a video of Aimee and me.

I was daydreaming, Aimee and I are old but still together. We are checking out these pictures that we've taken when we were young.

What a very good sight of the future. I don't really mind spending my whole life with Aimee, I know I'll never get tired of her.

A few hours later, we have arrived in our destination. When I went down from the cab, I immediately saw the house where Aimee is looking at.

It must be her Aunt Leila's house. It looks pretty normal in the outside. Suddenly, I had a strange thought.

I am going to face Julius as well, Leila's husband who tried to violate her before. For some reason, I am not comfortable with the idea of meeting him.

I saw Aimee moved at the gate and press the doorbell. Atfter a minute, a woman, I think on her early thirties went out and opened the gate for us.

Her eyes are wet and I think she's about to cry. After she opened the door, she called out something. "Kitty."

I bet the woman is Leila. She immediately pulled Aimee closer and embraced her tightly. She was also unable to stop her tears.

I saw Aimee pushed her away a little then laughed. "I get it. I miss you too, Leila. But let's get inside first," she said.

Leila pulled away from her and let us get inside. The house is pretty normal inside as well. What took my attention is the big mirror at the living room.

When we got inside, Aimee immediately introduced me. "Uh, Leila. This is Chase Wells, he's the one who's keeping me," she said.

Leila looked at me so I waved and smiled. "Hi!" I said since I'm nervous that I would choke, I didn't say anything else.

Leila moved towards me, and since I am a bit taller, she's looking up to me. "What a good looking man. Thank you for taking care of Kitty," she said.

Aimee almost interrupted her, "Don't call me Kitty anymore Leila. I am not a little girl, I am all grown up," Aimee said.

Since Aimee got our attention, I tried to get Leila's awareness. "Uhmm… Actually I am really thankful for having Aimee. She's helping me with the house chores and all." I said.

Leila nodded. "Do you still take the sleeping pills?" I heard Leila ask. But instead of answering, I felt Aimee stiffened.

"Oh, I see, I see," she said. "Uhm… Chase dear, I hope you don't mind if I talk to Aimee personally." Leila said.

First I was confused, but then, maybe they just want to talk about personal stuffs that doesn't concern me.

"Sure, it's okay. I know you two needed to talk since you've been away from each other." I said, even though the truth is, I am really curious.

Leila smiled at me. "Thank you," she said then pulled Aimee to one room. Curiosity is killing me now.

I sat at the sofa while waiting for them to come back but it seems like it will take a rather long time before they'll go back.

So I just sat and look around me. I saw a photo album at the desk so I took and opened it. The pictures I saw are pictures of three girls.

I recognized the little girl to be Aimee, the other girl is Leila and there is a woman who looked like Aimee. An older version of her, I realized that it wa sher mom.

But the girl in the picture has long straight hair while Leila has a short curly hair. I think he took the waves of her hair from Leila but the face is from her mom.

She was beautiful, her face is angelic and beaming. It's just so sad that I will not be able to meet her.

I will not be able to thank her for bringing Aimee into this world. I flipped the page of the album to see the next pictures.

Most of the pictures in there are just the three of them or, the three of them and a man. It must be Aimee's late father.

Her father look's so respective and handsome. He's really handsome I can say. Aimee has beautiful parents, no wonder she's stunning.

I've finished the first album so I took another one. The next one I saw was Leila's family album.

Her little girl looks a bit like Aimee and a bit like Leila in a way. She's also pretty. As far as I remember, her name is Therese.

I also saw Leila's husband on the pictures, Julius. He doesn't really look trustworthy at all. I wonder what Leila saw in him.

Anyway, I browsed the pictures and it seemed like Leila's husband is a responsible father for their daughter.

It's such a shame if Therese will know what kind of father she has. Well, it must always be hidden from her.

I was about to turn to the next page when I heard the sound of an opening door. I thought it was already Aimee and Leila but it seems like I was wrong.

A kid walked in with a surprised look on her face. She almost had the same face as Aimee, same shocked face though.

Her eyes are as beautiful as Aimee's, her curls are as cute as her's as well. The little girl's nose is a bit flat and she has a smaller lips.

Her eyes are wide openly looking at me and her lips are wide open as well, in a shape of an "o". I know it is Therese.

She stood there looking at me for about a few minutes and she's didn't speak, didn't even moved one bit.

The feeling when a kid is looking at you like that is somewhat weird. I decided to talk to her hoping I can erase the uneasiness I felt.

"Hi little girl, you must be Therese." I said while smiling at her. She's stayed standing in front of me.

She slowly nods while still looking at me. "Yes," she said and them move closer to me. She's really pretty, it's as if I am looking at a smaller Aimee.

I noticed she's also holding a teddy bear on her arms. "Are you Aimee's new boyfriend?" she openly asked.

The idea of a kid asking me such a question made me wow. I gave her a nod. "Yes, I am Aimee's new boyfriend. My name is Chase." I said.

Therese keeps on staring at me. "You looked like him," she slowly said. What she said made me draw in confusion.

Him… Who is she talking about? I unconsciously furrowed my eyebrow that made her snap out of it.

Therese gave me a smile and sat beside. "Aimee surely knows how to get the good looking guys," she said.

Seriously, I don't think I am talking to a seven year old kid. Well, it's like she said I am good looking so I flashed her with my best smile.

"Oh, by the way. Where is Aimee? I've been dying to see her," she said while giggling. She seems excited to see Aimee.

"She's with your mom. They said they just need to talk for a while and will come back in any minute," I said.

Therese nodded. I think I should talk to her as an adult instead of a kid. It seems like she's a mature kid for her age.

And then I remembered her father. I am really curious about him and I don't want to face him. Maybe I could ask Therese.

I look at her and found her looking at me too. "So, where is your father?" I asked her. I really hope he's not here.

"Oh, daddy. He was sent off to somewhere because of his work. I don't know when he's coming back," she innocently said.

I just wonder what that twerp is doing while away from his family. He might be molesting another young girl behind Leila's back.

To my surprise, Therese took my left hand and put it straight to her right hand. I looked at her wondering what she's doing.

She straightened my curled fingers. "Wow, your fingers are so long. Aimee must've enjoyed and have lots of fun with these," she said.

_What is this kid thinking?_ I am not sure if what I am thinking is the same as what she's thinking. Is this kid that mature to know about sex?

She looks at me and I felt more uneasy. "Aimee taught me a game when I was a little, it's called finger wrestling," she said.

" And if you have longer fingers, you have an advantage. It must be fun playing with you," she continue saying while playing with my hands.

Oh goodness! I honestly thought she's thinking of something else for a minute there. Of course a kid will no think about sex. I think I am starting to be a sex-minded man.

She continues playing with my fingers and then stopped to look at me. "Do you love Aimee?" she asked.

I wasn't expecting that kind of question from her. I patted her head before answering. "Yes, I love Aimee so much that I'll turn the world upside down for her," I said.

For some reason that I don't know, she frowned. "I'm sure you'll be very lonely once Aimee leaves," she said.

I smiled at her but I am not sure what gave her an idea that Aimee will leave me. "I will be very lonely, so please pray that Aimee will not leave me, okay?" I said.

Therese stood up. "But she will…" she said before she got interrupted. The door of the room where Aimee and Leila are in has opened.

They went out of the room with Leila's eyes all red. I think chances are she cried, or she just scratched her eyes.

But I am sure she cried. Maybe she missed Aimee that much that she's unable to stop her tears from falling.

"Aimee!" Therese shouted as early as she saw her. She ran towards Aimee and embraced her while Aimee carried her.

Aimee embraced her tightly. "Oh, I miss you so much sweetie. How you've grown! The last time I saw you, you were so little," Aimee said.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Leila smiled at them. "I've missed you too! You look more beautiful Aimee," Therese said.

The look of the two of them made me smile. Aimee saw me and made Therese look at me. "Therese, this is Chase. A friend of mine," Aimee said.

Therese gave her a nod. "Your boyfriend," she said and both of them laughed. Leila laughed with them as well.

Therese gave me a look and then faced Aimee again. "He was nice but he looks like your ex-boyfriend that made mommy send you away," she said.

The last thing she said left me confused. I also saw the puzzled face of Aimee as she looks at me. Her face suddenly turned pale.

I think I am missing something. Earlier, Therese said I look like him. Now she said I look like Aimee's boyfriend 'that made Leila send her away'?

Leila took Therese from Aimee. "We're just going to prepare some food," she said then left the two of us on the living room.

I looked at Aimee who can't look at me. "What's wrong? Is there something that you forgot to tell me?" I asked.

Aimee finally looked at me. "It's not that I forgot to tell you. I just didn't want you to know." Aimee said.

Now, I feet upset. Is it something that big that she didn't want me to know. Because if she just forgot to tell me, it's not really that important then.

"Wait, we'll talk about it. Just wait me here," she said as she ran after Leila. What now? This is going crazy.

I waited for Aimee to come back and when she came back, she took our things then pulled me with her.

She lead me into a room, it's like a guest room or something. She put our things down and then sat on the bed.

I remain standing infront of her and I know that with the expression on my face, I look upset, angry even.

"I told Leila that we'll just relax from the long ride and we'll come out later," Aimee said without hinting anything.

I shook my head and looked away. Does she really have any plan on saying anything to me at all?

I heard her sigh. "Okay, I get it. But I want to know first what Therese told you," she demands.

Why do I have to give the story first? "She just said I looked like him, thought I didn't get first what she meant by that. Now tell me what it's about." I insisted.

Aimee pulled my hand and made me stand a few inches from her. She held my hand and looked at me.

With her looking like this, I don't think I can still be upset so I sat beside her. "I want to know everything." I said.

Aimee put her head down before looking back at me. "I thought that you didn't have to know, since it's already in the past," she paused while touching my hands.

"I made a lie about me being sent to Marisse," she said. I kept myself contained and silent. I shouldn't react unless I heard the whole story.

"It's true that Julius tried to violate me a couple of times but Leila doesn't know anything about it. Julius stopped when he saw Therese growing up, he changed because he loved her," she said.

"About my ex-boyfriend. He… Uhm… We broke up because he cheated on me, I know you know that. But that didn't end with that," she paused then looks at me.

She looks as if she's suffering. I would love to stop this from going on but atleast, I want to know first.

"He tried to win me back. It was after the school year so I hid from him. He tried to find me and even went to see Leila and asked her. And, he found out where I was."

"I didn't give him a chance since what he did really hurt me. He is eager to get me back but, I really gave up on him. So, he resorted into being violent," she said.

Now I feel scared hearing this. Her eyes are teary and she can't look straight into my eyes while telling me this.

"He beats me to the point I trully hated him and then he tried to rape me. It was very frightening, I felt so degraded and all," she said.

I heard her sniff as if she's trying to contain herself. I didn't know Aimee was beaten by someone she loved.

"But when he saw me cried so hard, he stopped before he even started. He snapped, but I was too scared that I ran away from him and went to Leila,"

"When Leila saw me crying, she felt worried so I told her what happened. We both know that he will be looking for me. That is why Leila sent me somewhere far," she said.

She took her hands back and wiped her eyes so that the tears will not fall. My heart is breaking by seeing her life this.

Aimee bowed her head down as if she doesn't want me to see her like this. I cupped her face with my right hand and wiped her eyes.

"It's alright now, you got me and I won't let anyone harm you again. I'll protect you and I won't be like him," I said.

I must hold this promise and not break it. Because once I broke that promise, I know I will be breaking her as well.

Aimee held my hand and looked at me. "I know. You are different, Chase. I've known that even from the start," she said as she smiles.

I gave her a smile too. "I understand why you don't want to talk about it and I know now why you don't want to be in a relationship with me before." I said.

Her eyes grew wider and she looked concerned. "I will accept whatever things that happened in your past, and I'll make sure that we'll have good future together," I said.

She smiled again but this time, her smile is different. She gave me a nod. "Thank you, Chase. Thanks for always understanding," she said.

After we talked, we went out of the room and we ate the food that Leila prepared for us. The uneasiness has now vanished.

It was fun talking with them and the mood has lighten up. Therese told me a lot of things that I never thought I'd knew.

She said that Aimee loves playing with cockroaches and I find that really odd. Therese said Aimee loves all sorts of insects and make them her pets.

Most of the girls I know hate insects a lot and are even scared of them, it is really weird why Aimee loves them.

I've also heard about Aimee's color preference, she loves purple and hates pink. Most of the girls I know loves pink though.

She makes house rats as her pets too, according to Therese. I think that's gross, well I shouldn't be surprised since Aimee is one heck of an eccentric girl.

After dinner we all watched a movie and discussed about it. After an hour or so, we all decided to sleep.

I entered the room and Aimee followed me. I didn't really expect to share rooms with Aimee. I thought she's going to sleep with Leila or Therese.

I faced her to inform what's on my mind. "You know, I think it's weird to share a room here in Leila's house." I said to her.

Aimee smiled as she closed the door. I even heard the 'click' sound of the door knob while it locked.

"Leila won't mind. I've already told her about you when we talked to each other," she said as she removed her blouse.

"But it's still weird, you know." I said as I watch her undress. She really looks so hot that I want to kiss every part of her smooth skin.

I saw her move to one corner of the room where there is a door. She opened the door and it turns out to be a bathroom.

I feel so hot right now that I want to take a shower too. A long cold shower. "So what did you tell her?" I asked in curiousity.

She looks at me as she put the towel on the sink. "I told her that you are making me happy and I want to be with you," she said.

The love talk she's giving me right now is just makes me harder. But I don't want to have sex with her in Leila's house. I felt that it would be disrespectful.

"Do you want to take a shower with me? We've never took a shower together before," she invitingly said.

The invitation is really tempting but then again, I have to convince myself that it is not right. I turned around so I don't see her because she hasn't closed the door.

"I don't think so. I'll just take one after you're done," I said. I tried to focus my attention on something else, but I can't stop myself from imagining what Aimee looks like right now.

I heard the door closed so I think Aimee went on ahead. I removed my shirt because I feel really hot that I started to sweat.

Suddenly, I felt two gentle hands held my waist and embraced me. I was hit by the suddenly truth the she is now embracing me from my back.

"Chase…" she called out my name as I felt her nakedness. I don't know what to do now, I feel like I'm going insane.

I have to take control of the situation and of myself as well. But hell, does anyone know how hard it is especially if a girl like Aimee is with me.

I felt her breathe at my back. "There are still a lot of things about me that you don't know. Some of the things, I feel like I don't want you to know," she paused.

I felt Aimee release a sigh again. "There are really things that I rather not let you know or maybe, let you know sometime soon," she said.

The truth is, I really wanted to listen and understand what she's saying. But the situation won't let me focus on her words.

I can't remove my attention from the feelings I am having right now. I tried to reach for my shirt so I can wear it and maybe, go out and have some fresh air.

But she didn't let me reach my shirt. She embraced me tighter as if she's not letting me make any move, or as if she won't let me move away.

The time seems to stand still as we let ourselves become silent for a while. We were just feeling each other. Waiting until one of us speaks or moves.

Is this a test of resistance? Is this a test of vulnerability? I guess whatever this is, it's really making me reach my limit.

Well, the limit I made was only set eversince Aimee came into my life. I've never felt this way before.

I've always enldulged myself with the goodness of what's in front of me and just make my way out while still making myself look as if I am clean.

Before, I do the things I want even if it's not good for another person. I make ways to make it look like I am innocent and blameless.

But right now, I don't want to commit any mistake. I want to make things as perfect as possible, that is why I feel like running away is a better option.

I tend to doubt myself every now and then. I think of Aimee first before I think about what I want or what my body needs.

Aimee always comes first before anything else. But if losing her is a result of this outlook, then I'd rather be her slave and do what she wants.

What she wants is exactly what I need, but there are times I really doubt if it's right. I feel uncertain and displeased with myself.

But right now, I want to forget about all the reticence. I want to make it seem like we are the only one who are real, like we are the only ones here.

I gently removed her hands from me and faced her. With the dim light I can only see a bit of her. But it is enough for me to see how beautiful she is.

I'd love her. I'd love her to the best that I can. No matter how difficult or disgraceful tomorrow is, I will love her.


	16. She's Eccentric Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Wow! I can't believe how fast time flies by. It's already the twenty-fourth of December. I can't wait to celebrate Christmas.

I've already bought a gift for Aimee and I hope she likes it. Well, Aimee doesn't accept material things so I thought of something else.

Last week, we went to her Aunt Leila's house and there, I found out more things about Aimee.

Therese told me how Aimee despises dogs and how she loves cats. I decided to buy a cat and leave it in Mrs. Laydon's care for the time being.

I bought a very fluffy Angora kitten. I hope Aimee will like my gift. This is the first time I'll buy a pet for someone.

Also, last Monday, Aimee and I decorated the house with a small Christmas tree. I think it is only four feet tall.

We decorated it with bunch of purple & blue Christmas balls. We decided to pick purple and blue since purple is Aimee favorite and mine is blue.

We also put some Christmas lights outside of the house. We made a dear out of it. We also put some Christmas lights at the plans and open them every night.

It was really good. I never thought I'd spend Christmas like this. I never thought that I'd decorate my house and will be spending it with someone.

My parents don't celebrate Christmas nor Christmas Eve with me since they are saving that day for charity works.

They never forgot to call me anyway and I know they will be calling soon. I think I want to tell them about Aimee.

I know my parents will be shocked as hell once they found out that I'm letting a girl live with me.

And since they are far from me, I never really get to know how they react at things so I don't have any idea what they are gonna say.

But, I want these to be legal. I know I've only met Aimee for more than two months, but I am sure I want her.

I feel like, if I let Aimee go, I won't find anyone like her anymore. I feel like I won't feel this way again.

And I don't want to let go of these feelings. I know that Therese said Aimee will leave me one day.

But, I've already made a decision. I'll do everything I can to make her stay. And then, I will marry her someday.

When I said that Arvin is a romantic fool, I feel like I am telling myself the same thing because I am even worse.

"Let's take a Christmas bath together." I heard Aimee said from my back so I turned to look at her.

She's holding a towel on and clothes on her right hand and her left hand is on her waist. She's giving me a cranky smile.

I gave her a smile. "You go ahead. Don't tease me like that or I will give you a kiss mark on your neck that you can't hide." I said.

I found out that Aimee doesn't like having visible kiss marks. She gets irritated the whole day if she has one.

Aimee glared at me then entered the bathroom and slammed the door. "If you don't want to, then fine," she said after she got in.

She really can't stop amazing me. I remember that Aimee is not like this when I first met her, she was so different.

But the first Aimee that I met is only a façade of who she really is. I am still glad that I've made her change.

She looks happier now. She looks contented and carefree. She's now comfortable in telling me what's on her mind.

I got bored since I am waiting for Aimee to finish taking a bath so I grabbed my guitar and sat on the living room's floor.

"Babe, I am gonna sing a song for you!" I shouted so she can hear it. I started playing my guitar to the tune of "Everything I ask for" by _The Maine._

_She takes her time with the little things_

_Love notes reminding me_

_She wears red when she's feeling hot_

_I have her and but it's all I got_

_She looks best without her clothes_

_I know it's wrong but that's the way it goes_

_I don't know what she sees in me_

_But I'm happy she's happy now that she's with me_

_And I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky_

_Oh she makes me feel like shit (it's always something)_

_But I can't get over it_

_'Cause she's everything I asked for_

_Everything I ask for_

_And just a little bit more_

_Everything I ask for_

_Everything I ask for and so much more_

_She loves music but she hates my band_

_Loves Prince, she's his biggest fan_

_She's not big on holding hands_

_But that's alright 'cause I still got her_

_She keeps up on current affairs_

_Prada is what she wears_

"You know, Chase. I don't think that song is for me. First and foremost I don't wear Prada now am I a fan of Prince Charming," she shouted.

I pretended that I didn't hear her and continue playing the guitar and singing for he. It's the chorus that I really love singing for her.

I repeated the refrain and the chorus before I hit my favorite part of the song, which is the bridge.

_Fist fights turn into sex_

_I wonder what comes next_

_She loves to always keep me guessin_

_And she won't give it up_

_And we both know it's because…._

I repeated the chorus again. I really like this song because it tells a story of what I really feel. I feel lucky that of all the people in the world, it's me who Aimee loves.

My singing was interrupted with a knock on the door. It's probably Arvin, Serena or Rhea. They are the only people who keep on going to our place.

I put my guitar back in place and opened the door. I didn't expect to see the face of the person who is in front of me. It's my brother, Jake.

"Jake!" I uttered not knowing what to do. He's gonna find out that I have a girl in the house. This is such a sudden visit.

"You don't look happy to see me at all. Can I come in?" he said. I hesitantly nod and let him go inside.

I think Jake heard the sound of the shower. "There's someone else in here?" he asked while actually looking at the bathroom door.

I saw Jake put the paper bag he's holding on the table. "By the way, I brought goodies. I decided to spend Christmas here," he said.

Jake sat down at the couch while I stood there feeling nervous. I need tell him about Aimee before she comes out.

It'll be harder to explain if he figures it out without me, having to say a single word. "Uh, you have to know something Jake." I said.

I don't exactly know how to start. "What? Are you okay? You seem nervous," he said. _Oh darn! I am on deep shit!_

Jake stood up and looks around. "Hmmm, you're hiding a girl here?" he asked. I felt more nervous. "I was just kidding," he said.

I think he noticed how serious I looked. "In fact, there's a girl taking a bath at the bathroom." I said.

What I said made him stop from smiling. "Seriously, Chase. Is that girl you are talking about just visiting you, or is she living with you?" he asked.

I tried to calm myself. "She's… She's staying here, with me." I said waiting for Jake's reaction.

From Jake's surprised look, he turned into a smile. "Way to go Chase! Surely Mom and Dad know nothing about it. Who is this lucky girl that my brother fell for?" he said.

I felt relieved. Yeah, it's Jake so I don't have to worry about anything. "You'll be stunned by her. She's wonderful." I said

Jake sat at the couch again. "I can't wait this girl you are saying," he said. I feel confident in showing Aimee to him.

"Just a sec. I'll get you a drink." I said while I go at the kitchen. I few minutes later a heard the creak of the door.

Maybe must be done with her bath. It's a good thing since the orange juice I made for Jake is done.

And so, I went to the living room only to see Jake standing and looking so surprised seeing Aimee in front of him.

I was stopped for a while since it seemed like they knew each other. I can only see Aimee's back so I can't see her reaction but she's not moving.

"Aimee…" Jake uttered that made me realize one thing. Jake knows Aimee and I know Aimee know him too.

I just stood there watching what the next thing will happen. Aimee remained standing and not moving.

To my surprise, Jake reached the gap between him and Aimee. "Aimee!" he cried out as he ran and embrace her.

_What's going on? _ I froze as I am unable to move still digesting and trying to get the idea of what is happening.

Jake embraced Aimee and I saw Aimee tried to push Jake away. But I still can't move, I am trying to anticipate the next things that will happen.

Jake embraced Aimee tighter though Aimee is resisting. "I have been looking for you. You don't know what I've been through without you." Jake said as his tears started to build up.

I am starting to realize a few things but I want to make sure first. "Stop it Jake! We are over! Please let go!" Aimee screamed as she pushed him away.

Now, I understand. In a quick moment I swiftly pulled Aimee and land a punch on Jake's jaw. It was reflexes that made me do it, we've never hurt each other before.

Jake fell down the floor with the side of his lips bleeding. He wiped the blood that is stained on his lips.

"So, you are the fucking bastard who hurt Aimee?" I exclaimed while I tried to attack him again.

I felt that Aimee embraced me from my back to stop me from attacking Jake again. "Stop it Chase! Please!" she said.

I ignored Aimee and knelt to reach Jakes neckline and pull it up. "How are you able to do that to her! Tell me how!" I screamed.

Aimee tried to pull me again and Jake is just looking at me. "Stop it Chase please! I don't know how he got here but…" Aimee was not able to finish since I interrupted.

"Do you know who this guy is? Do you have any idea?" I stood up and screamed at Aimee. She is now crying.

"Chase, he's past. Let him go please. He's my past but that's over," she said while crying and still trying to pull me away from Jake.

I felt Jake stood up. "Chase, I didn't mean what happened. Aimee…. I am so sorry," he said but I ignored him.

Calling my name stopped Aimee from moving. "Do you know, huh? The man who fuckin' messed your life is my damn brother!" I shouted at Aimee.

I am extremely mad. I am angry at Jake, I am heated by the situation. Of all people in the world, why my brother?

I faced Jake again and pull him on his collar. He's not showing any sign that he'd want to fight. He's not even resisting.

"Why Aimee? Why did you do that to her! Why?" I screamed with my tears starting to build up now.

"How did you turn out to be that kind of guy who will hurt a girl? I've known you since we were kids. How did you become like that?" I exclaimed and pulled him.

I heard Aimee's cry. I know she's confused and hurt at the moment. But I am not in the state in which I'll take notice of that.

I saw Jake looked at Aimee. "Aimee I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Believe me, I love you more than anything!" he said.

What he said made me grew angrier. I gave him another hit and I was about to give another one when Aimee stopped me.

Aimee embraced me again while crying. I felt my back became wet from her tears. "Stop Chase, please. I beg you!" she cried.

She is now weeping and embracing me hard to pull me away from Jake. I slowly let go of Jakes collar but my hand is still trembling.

For a moment, all we can hear is Aimee's sobs. I faced her and embraced her. I felt so bad looking like this in front of her.

I can't let her see thing like this. I don't want to scare her. "I'm sorry I lost control. I am so sorry." I said and kissed her on her head.

Aimee pulled away from me and looked at me. "I want to speak to him alone, Chase. Let me talk to him," she pleaded.

What should I do? I don't want to leave Aimee on Jake, but I know they have to talk. I looked at Jake then looked at her again.

I gave Aimee a nod. "Okay. I'll let you talk." I wiped away her tears and she gave me a smile. "Call me if you need anything."

I felt like I can't look at Jake right now. So I just walked inside the room and closed the door after.

This is not what I want. But for Aimee's sake I'll listen to her request. I looked at my hands that are still trembling.

I am shaking. I need to contain myself so I decided to sit on the floor while leaning on the door. I want to hear what Aimee and Jake will talk about.

I heard Aimee continue sobbing and they were silent for a while. I sat still and listen to them. I know it's rude but I can't help it.

"I am really sorry Aimee, you know I am. I was devastated when I lost you. I feel so stupid for cheating on you and for hurting it you," it was Jake's voice.

"I know. And I know that you want to make up for what you've done. I have already forgiven you, Jake," it was Aimee and she paused for a while.

"I know you loved me, and back then, I had loved you too. Whatever that happened, it's in the past and I've let go," Aimee said.

"Please give me another chance Aimee. I swear that it won't happen again. I'll make up for everything and treat you like before," Jake said.

"Jake, listen. You know I've loved you and you know you were the first man I've ever loved. But like I said, I've moved on," Aimee replied but I still hear her sobs.

Jake is desperate to win her back but I won't let it. Just one wrong move and I'll come rushing over there and they won't be able to stop me.

"Aimee, please. I beg you. I was so devastated when I lost you and I've almost gone crazy looking for you. Now that I found you, I can't just let you go." I heard Jake said.

"I am sorry Jake. Ours is over so please let go. I have Chase now. I love Chase and I want to spend my remaining time with him." Aimee said.

It's good that she told him what she felt about me. But there's a line that marked on my head, 'remaining time'.

I felt nervous and anxious. I even felt scared as if something bad is going to happen that I don't know of.

"Aimee I want to take care of you. I can't just leave when I've already seen you. I want to know what's happening…" Jake was not able to finish because Aimee interrupted.

"Don't you get it Jake? I won't get back with you. I don't want to be with you. Chase is enough for me and he's everything I need now." Aimee said.

"But Chase can't cure you! Come with me, I'll bring you to our parents. I'll introduce you to them and I hope they can help." Jake said.

Jake said 'Chase can't cure you'. I only know that she has insomnia but, does she have anymore sickness?

"Stop it Jake! No matter what you say I won't come with you. I am not thinking of any cure or whatsoever! I want to stay with him!" Aimee screamed.

I froze while I feel confused. The way they are talking now is making it seem like Aimee is very sick and going to die soon.

"Does Chase know about it?" Jake asked. There was a few seconds of silence after that. "You are not letting him know?" Jake exclaimed.

"He knows I have insomnia alright, but he doesn't know how serious it is. He only thinks of it as a normal insomnia." I heard her say.

Insomnia? Normal? This is getting more puzzling. So there is a worse case of insomnia that I do not know of?

"Jake, can you leave for now? Please. I want to think before I talk to you again. I want to talk to Chase." Aimee said.

"This came so much of a surprise for me. I know Chase has a brother but you being his brother never came to my mind." Aimee continued.

"But Aimee…" he said. "Please. I promise I'll ask Chase to contact you once I am really ready to talk to you. If you truly love me Jake, please leave for now." Aimee interrupted.

"I understand. Please contact me and I'll meet you immediately. I just want to see you again," he said.

I don't know what's happening outside anymore. They became silent until I heard the opening and closing of the door.

I don't know if I should confront Aimee now. I feel mad and out of control. I want to hit something, I am terribly angry.

I stood up and walked trying to relax myself. But I saw the mirror and I saw myself. I felt irritated so I went in front of the mirror and hit it.

It made a very loud breaking noise. I know Aimee heard it so she went inside of the room. Aimee ran to me with tears still running down her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked and pulled my hand from the mirror. I pulled my arms away from her but she still pulled it.

I feel so insensible that I pulled her to one corner and pushed her on the wall. I was intently looking at her.

Aimee is looking at me and she won't stop crying. With my bleeding hand, I hit the wall where she's leaning to.

"I knew you were listening. I'm sorry that you have to find out this way," she said as she covered her face.

"How bad is it Aimee? Tell that you just made that up. Please, I'll believe whatever you say." I pleaded.

Aimee wiped her tears away but the tears did not stop from flowing. "I am dying Chase. Serena knows about it, but I asked her to keep it hidden from you," she said

And now, all the inference came out with a truth. The truth that I don't want to hear, the truth that I wanted to be a lie.

The things I noticed about Aimee came passing on my mind. I remembered the times that I didn't know were important.

That time:

_Mrs. Darlington's hand cupped Aimee's hand. "No darling, I could never forget such a sweet kid like you." Forget. That is weird. "I came here to pick up my things and you should pick up where you left before I came here." Aimee removed Mrs. Darlington's hand from her face. "Please. This will give me peace of mind." she added._

And that time:

_ Aimee looked into my eyes as if she is waiting for me to promise. "Promise me you will not ask me to stay." she asked. I got quite shock with what she said._

And that time:

_"There are things you don't have to know," she replied. There must be something troubling her that she can't tell me. It must hurt her to the extent she wants to keep it to herself._

And that time:

. _"You don't need a relationship that will tie you down Chase. All you need right now is someone who can be there for you when you are alone. When you feel lonely."_

And that time:

_"I was very happy with what happened last night. I never felt good about myself, ever. But I did, last night." her voice started trembling. "And now you're acting like you regret what happened? It's like you're breaking me to pieces, Chase."_

And that time:

_ "I... I love singing a lot. But I never wanted to be a star." she turns at Serena. "I know you know why. Are you disappointed with me?" she asked._

And that time:

_"Why do you have protect me? Am I a weak little girl in your sight. You think of me as a fragile glass that will easily break? Bad news for you, I am not like that!" she screamed._

_ She really got into my nerves and I really feel impatient since she keeps on resisting. I pulled her with my strength and lay her down my bed with one pull._

_ "It is never like that! I just don't want to lose you! Don't you understand?" I screamed at Aimee. And with that, she didn't shout back at me._

_ Aimee's teary eyes are now wide openly looking at me. I know I look angry and seeing her like that melts my heart. My anger disappeared in an instant. _

_ "Don't tell me..." she stopped for a while and it's as if she's about to cry now. "Don't tell me, you're in love with me." she slowly said._

And that time:

_"Chase knows how much you hate me but we can't get enough of each other that is why he kept this hidden. He doesn't want you to know about it. Maybe someday we'll part ways, God knows. But you, you'll stay with Chase until he grows old," she said._

And that time:

_"Sorry, I just got curious, that's all. But why is she stopping you from using sleeping pills? You have insomnia, right?" I asked._

_ She stopped for a while and looked at me. "Yeah, she doesn't want me to use the pills cause they have side effects," she said. _

_ It got me curious so I asked. "What side effects? You look actually pretty good." I said. She let's go of the mouse and stood straight._

_ "Earlier, you saw me spacing out. It's one of the side effects of the pill. Hallucination, day dreaming and the sorts are side effects," she said._

_ So that is why. "And Serena knows about this?" I asked. She did not answer at all. "Right?" I asked again._

_ She nodded. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I just don't want you to worry," she said. I feel bad about what she said._

And that time:

_ Leila nodded. "Do you still take the sleeping pills?" I heard Leila ask. But instead of answering, I felt Aimee stiffened._

_ "Oh, I see, I see," she said. "Uhm… Chase dear, I hope you don't mind if I talk to Aimee personally." Leila said._

And that time:

_"There are still a lot of things about me that you don't know. Some of the things, I feel like I don't want you to know," she paused._

_ I felt Aimee release a sigh again. "There are really things that I rather not let you know or maybe, let you know sometime soon," she said._

Everything is becoming clearer and clearer now. And now, reality is striking, telling me that I am going to lose Aimee.

I felt like I lost my strength so I fell down my feet. I feel really bad. And now, I'm feeling numb. I can't even feel a single pain on my bleeding hand.

I must get a grip or I'll really fall to pieces.


	17. She's Eccentric Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The truth that I have found out is now breaking me. I am now sitting on the floor in front of Aimee, not knowing what to do.

I feel helpless and weak. I feel like I can't stand and all my strength just left my body. I feel like I am anesthetized.

The reality is making me lose my sanity. They are telling me that there can be more serious illness that came from insomnia?

I can't believe it. I refuse to believe it. I won't lose the girl I love the most on a simple sickness like insomnia. No.

I felt Aimee knelt in front of me and held my bleeding hand. She kissed it while her tears continue to fall.

"I don't want you to know. That is why I really don't want you to love me from the start," she started telling me with a wavering voice.

She has no intention of telling me? "So, you never had an intention to let me know at all? What if you get worse? What am I gonna do, huh?" I said with a high tone.

Her answer to my question is her sobs of grief. "What do you plan to do? Leave me once it got worse without telling me anything?" I asked.

Aimee still didn't give me any response. "You plan on leaving me without any idea why you're leaving. How harsh and selfish could you be?" I asked while putting the blame on her.

At this moment, I can't think of anything else. I can't feel any physical pain; I can only feel the emotional pain she has put me through.

"I know! I know I am selfish!" Aimee screamed. "I have already accepted that I am going to die and its fine already!" she cried out.

"But then, I fell in love with you. I didn't mean to but it just happened!" Aimee continued crying but I can't look at her.

I am staring blankly at the wall with my tears starting to build up again. I don't want the idea of losing Aimee.

"It's okay to die, but I decided to be selfish in the last few months of my life. I want to pretend as if there's nothing wrong and enjoy my life with you. Is it too much to ask?" Aimee cried out.

"I didn't say it's too much, but you could've informed me sooner. Why do I have to find out like this? If you love me, why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" she replied. "Bullshit! You know I'll end up being hurt any other way!" I screamed.

"Because I would rather not see you hurt! If I died without seeing you being hurt then I can rest in peace! I can't see you suffer in front of my eyes. Call it selfishness but I don't give a damn!" she cried.

She keeps on crying and it's hurting me more. Aimee loves me. She loves me to the point that she doesn't want to see me hurt.

But, no. Aimee is not going to die. We'll find a way because I cannot afford to lose he. If I have to call my parents and ask help then I'll do.

I pulled Aimee's hand. "I'll talk to my parents. They will help you; they are both doctors who know lots of good doctors around the world. They'll help us." I said.

Aimee shook her head. "There is no cure for this, Chase. I have already accepted this a long time ago. Since my mom died, I know I'll follow anytime," she said.

"No. It's just insomnia. Even if we can't cure it, we'll find a way to make it better. We'll find a way to stop you from… dying." I said. I think I am making a sense anyway.

"It's not just insomnia, Chase. It's called Fatal Familial Insomnia. It's a very rare disease that doesn't have any cure nor prevention." Aimee said.

Now that she named the sickness that she has, it made me imagine how insomnia can be so deadly and incurable. I still can't believe it.

"Now that you know about it, I think it's better for me to leave. I don't want to make you suffer longer," she said.

It shocked me. "What are you saying? Now that I found out about your sickness, do you think I can still let you out of my sight?" I asked.

"But if I leave you now, it'll be easier for you to move on. I have to go before you love me more," she said while crying.

I felt like my heart melted. I felt like I am hurting her even more because of being selfish. She already has a big problem.

And yes, I am being selfish. I am putting the blame on her when I didn't consider why she hid it from me.

I pulled Aimee closer to me and embraced her. "Be selfish. If pretending that everything's fine is selfish, then be selfish." I said.

"I'll pretend I didn't know. Forget that I know anything. Forget about me getting hurt. I want you to stay by me as long as you can." I said and gently pulled away from her.

I cupped her face. "I want you to stay with me as long as you're breathing. I want you to be with me until time runs out. But we are going to fight together." I said.

I think more tears came out of Aimee's eyes. "Be with me. Love me the best way you can. Let's stay together until the end. Okay?" I asked her.

Even though she's crying, she still managed to smile. "Thank you, Chase. I am really happy I met you," she said,

I pulled her again and hugged her. "Shhhh. Let's relax for now. It's Christmas Eve so we have to prepare for later. Let's have a good Christmas Eve." I said.

The truth is, I want to know more about this sickness that she has. I want to know how long I can still be with her.

I embraced her tighter and we stayed like that for a long time. We just let ourselves embrace each other like there's no tomorrow.

Later on we got up. We were already making out when I thought of my brother again, I think we are gonna have a problem with that.

And so, I stopped and decided to talk to Aimee about it. "Babe." I called her out. I started calling her that since we got home from Leila's house.

She opened her eyes and looks at me. "Yeah? Is there something wrong?" she asked. I sit up and leaned on the head board.

Aimee sat up too in front of me. I looked at the lovely face in front of me. Her eyes are beaming, her burrows furrowed, her lips pursed.

It was such a beautiful sight that I won't get tired of. "I just want to clear things so I can remove this anxiety I feel." I said.

She seemed focused on every word I am saying and gave me a nod. "I won't hide anything from you anymore. I'll tell you everything you want to know," she said as she move closer to me. Our faces are inches away from each other.

I can even feel her breath on my face. I gave her a smile and then hold her hand. They are so soft and smooth.

I'd love to hold this hand 'till I get old. I just hope I really can. "I want to know how you feel about Jake." I said.

I opened up the topic even thought I don't really wanna hear that she still has feelings for my brother.

I want her to deny any feelings towards him. I want to hear that she doesn't love him anymore.

She's looking at me intently with a smile on her face. She slowly touched my cheeks and rubbed her thumb around it.

"I don't love Jake anymore. I don't have that sort of feelings for him any longer. But I care for him a lot, the way you care for Rhea," she said.

She crossed the gap between us and kissed my forehead. Then, she kissed my nose and stopped to look at me.

She looks straight into my eyes. "There is this one song that I really wanted to sing for you. Will you hear it?" she asked.

I slowly nodded while still looking at her. She gently kissed my lips for a few second before she pulled away a little.

_If I had no more time_

_No more time left to be here_

_Would you cherish what we had?_

_Was it everything that you were looking for?_

_If I could feel your touch_

_And no longer were you with me_

_I'd be wishing you were here_

_To be everything that I'd be looking for_

_I don't wanna forget the present is a gift_

_And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me_

_'Cause Lord only knows another days is not guaranteed_

_So every time you hold me_

_Hold me like this is the last time_

_Every time you kiss me_

_Kiss me like you'll never see me again_

_Every time you touch me_

_Touch me like this is the last time_

_Promise that you'll love me_

_Love me like you'll never see me again._

That is "Like you'll never see me again" by _Alicia Keys._ And that was the final straw. I pulled her close to me and kissed her.

Yes, I'll kiss her like there is no tomorrow. I'll love her every time, like I will never see her again.

I'll hold her as if it's the last time I can hold her. I'll touch her like all we have is today. And I'll see only her.

This kind of feeling is crazy and new to me. When you know you are gonna lose that one thing any time soon, it makes you wanna cherish it.

It gives you a different feeling over it. It'll make you more intense, eager, make you feel like you are longing.

When you know you are going to lose something important to you, you'd want to find a way to make it stay.

And if you are unable to make it stay, you'd want to have the most out of it. You'd want to have it a little longer.

It's the same for some feelings. If you know you won't feel anything like it again, you'd want to cherish it.

And, it is the same for people as well. It's such a crazy thing that you'd come up into something like this.

You'll love a person. When that person loves you too, somehow, the excitement vanishes. You'll get used to the idea that the person you love is there with you.

And then, if you somehow found out that the person you love is going to leave you, you'd want that person to stay.

And if you can make that person stay, you'd want to spend time with that person as much as you can.

You'd want to do all the things that you can with her. You'd want to take her to places she wanted to go.

I pulled Aimee closer to me while I am leaning on the headboard. I am kissing her tenderly and feeling her lips on mine.

Every second of each kiss makes me more intoxicated. I'm slowly losing sanity; I am slowly losing myself with this tender feeling.

I pulled her closer, grabbed her tighter. I feel like I am crushing her to myself and not making any space between us.

I pushed her face closer to mine. I held her back and pushed it closer to mine. I like I am being too possessive, but that's alright.

This is one way of removing the pain. I keep on telling myself that escaping reality like this can make the pain subside for a while.

And it does, it's helping me forget for a while. It's making me high without the help of any alcohol.

I feel like I am in another world, we are in another world; a world that exists only for the two of us.

"I love you, Chase," Aimee said without pulling away from me. It's like a whisper but enough for me to hear it.

She continued kissing me. "I love you Aimee. And I'd love you forever. Even if it's an awfully long time." I said in between my harsh breathing.

Later on, we prepared the food that we are gonna eat for our celebration. Rhea, Serena, Arvin and his brother John will pass by.

But they will still celebrate the Christmas Eve with their family. We just decided to meet up here.

John will be joining Arvin since their parents will not let Arvin go alone. Oh, I remember Rei will be joining us too.

Rei, short for Reila, is Rhea's older sister. We always spend Christmas Eve together so they decided to go here.

We usually celebrate at their house but since I have Aimee here, I can't celebrate there. We agreed to meet up in our place instead.

Rhea already told Rei that I have a girlfriend that I'll be spending Christmas Eve with. She didn't mention that my girlfriend is living here.

As per John, he knows Aimee is my girlfriend now. And like Rei, he only knows that Aimee is going to celebrate Christmas Eve with me.

In short, there are only five of us who know that Aimee is living with me. We still keep it a secret to avoid any problem.

I am helping Aimee with the cooking and other stuffs. She seems to be enjoying herself with garnishing the food.

She is also baking a cake which is currently at the oven. I can't wait to design the cake with the icing!

I feel a bit tired so I sat down the floor for a while. While looking at Aimee, I saw the Tupperware that Jake brought earlier.

It made me curious what it was so I stood up and went across the table where the Tupperware is located.

I reached out for it and slowly opened its cover. Inside it is a bunch of brownies. Jake knows that I like brownies a lot.

Jake made an effort to travel and go here to bring me this. And I hurt him when he got here and disregarded his intention.

I feel really bad about it. We never had fights when we were little; we've never hurt each other.

He's never violent and so was I. But then, I lost control and hit him a few times earlier. I feel sorry for him.

Now that I have already cooled my head, I realized that what I did is really wrong. I just can't take what I found out that made me hurt my brother.

I turned my head and look at Aimee who's also looking at me. She slowly moved towards me and checked what I'm holding.

And again, she looked at me. "It's from Jake right?" she asked with concern. I gave her a slow nod.

Aimee put her right hand on my shoulder. "He was a nice guy, Chase. He made a big mistake, like everyone else does," she said.

I just stood staring at the brownies while listening to Aimee. "Don't hate Jake for what he did to me. I wouldn't have loved him if he's not a good guy," she said.

I nodded and smiled. "I know. He was never the type who'd hurt anyone. I never saw him hurt anybody." I replied.

Aimee went back to what she's doing. "You should talk to him. I know he'll understand," she said.

I know that he will. But, am I ready to talk to him when I know that he wants to take Aimee away from me?

I don't think I am ready to talk to him yet. Because we might end up fighting if he insists on taking Aimee.

But if making a decision is up to Aimee, then I know she'd pick the choice to stay with me. She loves me.

That thought made me smile. Sometimes, truth hurts. But sometimes, it doesn't. Sometimes, truth become lies.

Sometimes, the truth is scary. Sometimes, it's expected. Sometimes, it gives you agony. Sometimes it makes you happy.

But sometimes, it doesn't matter. What matter is, what's in front of you. Sometimes the most important things are the things that you can see.

And when I open my eyes, I see her. The most wonderful woman I am sharing my most precious feelings with.

I took one of the brownies then went towards Aimee to make her taste it. I know she likes pastries so I think she'll like it.

We shared the brownies together and it was great. I helped her again after the cake is baked.

We designed the rectangular cake with the words 'Merry Christmas Everyone!' in the middle and some Christmas tree designs all around.

We also put small candies in it and they look like Christmas balls. We enjoyed designing it together and it looked nice.

Time flies by and I noticed it's almost evening. I checked the time on our wall clock and it's already half past seven.

Our friends will be here by eight so we should put the food on the table now. We started putting things in place.

Suddenly, the telephone rang. I know it is my parents who are calling so I immediately picked the phone up.

"Hello?" I said. I am not mistaken since I quickly recognized the voice on the other line. It was my mom.

"Chase, darling. I think you forgot to tell me something important," my mom said. There is no excitement in her voice at all.

I'm trying to think why my mom would say that. And then a thought came flashing into my head. That must be the only reason.

There is a big chance that Jake called mom and told her about Aimee. "Mom. Get straight to the point so I know how to defend myself." I said.

"Very clever, Chase. As expected of you," she paused for a while. I turn to look at Aimee and check if she's listening.

I don't think Aimee is listening since she's very busy preparing the table. I just waited for the next thing my mom will say.

"I received a call from Jake. He said you are living with his ex-girlfriend. Is that true?" my mom asked.

I have no choice but to defend. The way she said it makes me look like I am the bad guy. "What a nice topic for Christmas Eve mom. Merry Christmas too!" I said.

I know she won't laugh. "I am waiting for your answer, Chase. I want to hear if it's true," she said. It's a bit annoying.

"Okay, I'll tell you everything but tell me what Jake told you, the exact thing he told you." I requested.

She didn't speak for a while. "He said that he did something terrible to this girl that he loved that made her go away. And he's looking for her a long time now but suddenly found her in your house. He said she's sick and needs some help."

"But I want to know first if you're really letting a girl stay in your house," she said with a commanding voice.

I had no choice but to tell her the truth. "Yes, that's true." I turned to look at Aimee again making sure she has no idea of what and who I am talking to.

"Damn it, Chase! How dare you bring a girl to our house! You are not thinking at all! Where are your senses?" she said.

Here is the reaction that I don't want to hear at all. "You'll love her mom. She was very beautiful in and out. You'll love her." I said.

She stopped talking for a while and sighed. "It seems like you're hooked to that girl. Your brother sound like he's madly in love with her too," my mom said.

Oh great! What kind of trouble did Jake brought me to. "She's wonderful. But Jake is right mom, I think we need your help." I said.

"Just great, Chase! You kids are going to give me and your father a heart attack," she paused for a while.

"I heard from Jake that it's Fatal Familial Insomnia. Am I correct, Chase?" she said changing the topic.

I am not entirely sure since I've only heard it from Aimee once. But that must be it. "Yeah. I think so." I said.

"I know it will be a disappointment to you, but as far as I know, there is still no cure for that," she said.

And here goes the dramatic feeling again. My mom is a doctor and now she's telling me there is no cure.

"But hang on there, darling. I'll see what your father and I can do. We don't specialize in FFI so we have no clue but, we are going to see what we can do," she said.

Tears started to build on my eyes. "Thanks mom. Thank you so much. I feel so helpless now, and thank you for giving me hope." I said.

I can't see my mom but I know she's smiling right now. "You must've really loved her. Your brother begged me to help you out. He's even crying while talking to me," she said.

"She must be one heck of a lucky lady to get you and your brother madly in love with her," mom said.

It still leaves me confused with something. "But, aren't you angry that I am letting her live with me?" I asked her.

I heard mom laugh. "Why would I be mad? I know that you are a responsible person, dear. You've never gave us any problems even when you were little. You never asked help from us, you are so independent."

"We left you there alone when you entered high school but we never heard any complain from you. Sometimes we are thinking that you don't need us and we are a failure as parents."

"But we are proud of you. You always think a lot before making any decision and so we trust you. And now, you are asking help from us for the first time, we can't help but just be glad," my mom said.

"But what about Aimee? Aren't you supposed to be against her or something?" I asked. I am so confused with my mom's reaction.

"Would you like me to be against her?" she laughed. "Again, your father and I trust you and we know you won't love just anybody. She must be a fine woman to make you and Jake love her that much," she said.

At this moment, I am just so happy. "You'd love her too. She's wonderful. And oh, she sings really well. I swear you'd love her." I said with my voice full of excitement. I can't stop this happiness I am feeling.

"If you love her then we'll love her. We are going to talk to other doctors that we know. But I think there is a research about it somewhere in Cleveland. We'll call you if we get any information so hang in there," my mom said.

"Thank you, mom. Thank you so much." I said. I was so thankful that my parents are like that. If it's another person's parents, I wonder how they will react.

"It's the least we could do for you. Anyway, I have to hang up now since I am running out of credits. Give me a call if something came up, okay?" she said.

"Yes. Thanks again. And mom, I love you." It is the first time I've ever said that to my mom. I was never the sweet kind when I was small.

"I love you too, dear. Take care, and take care of your precious girl," she said as she hangs up.

I will. I will really take care of Aimee. Now that my mom gave us hope, I can't give up. We will continue on fighting together.


	18. She's Eccentric Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Merry Christmas!" Serena and Arvin screamed as Aimee opened the door. One look and I saw Aimee embrace the two of them.

"Merry Christmas guys. Hurry up and come in," she parted and gave way to them so they can get inside. John is following them.

Serena took a gift from the paper bag and hand it over to Aimee. "This is for you, she said as she gave her the gift.

Serena then turned to look at me and took another gift from her paper bag. "And this is for you," she said as she gave me a gift.

I didn't expect to get a gift from her since most of the time; she acted as if she doesn't like me for Aimee.

"Uhm, thanks." I said. Serena smiled and tapped my shoulder. "Why are you making that kind of expression, Chase? It's Christmas!" she said.

I shook my head. "No, I am happy. I… I just found out today about Aimee's illness." I said. I saw Serena's smile turned into a frown.

She nods, "I guess it's not entirely a good Christmas after all. But we can make the most out of it though," she said.

"No, I'm fine. I'm great. Uhm… We should enjoy this Christmas we are all together." I said without thinking.

Serena smiled at me. She's really a very understanding and interesting girl. Arvin is so lucky to have her.

I looked at Aimee and I saw her talking to Arvin and John. She's laughing about what they're talking about.

I put the gift that Serena gave me on top of a small desk. Serena then joined the others. It is very lovely to see Aimee laugh with them.

I saw Aimee get a present from Arvin and John and so I took it from her hands and put them on top of the desk.

I also hand her over the gift she bought for Serena. She took it from my hands and gave it to her best friend.

"Uhm… Rena, please accept this. I hope you like it." Aimee said as she gave the gift to Serena. And once again they embraced each other.

"Hey girls, stop that dramatic hugging. We should do something fun!" Arvin said while looking around us.

I agree with him. We should start making something fun. "We could start with singing a long together!" As suggested as I reach for the guitar.

They all agreed with my idea. "So, what do we sing? A Christmas song or what?" Arvin asked.

John took the guitar from me. "Hey, Aimee. Do you know the song 'My only wish' by Britney?" he asked Aimee.

Aimee nodded with a smile. "Of course! I loved that song a lot. I sing it every Christmas." Aimee said looking at us.

John started playing the guitar with the tune of "My only wish" by _Britney Spears._ I don't quite know the song but it seems like Aimee loves it.

_Last night I took a walk in the snow_

_Couples holding hands places to go_

_Seems like everyone but me is in love_

_Santa can you hear me?_

"Lies! You are crazily in love with Chase. You shouldn't be singing that song because it does not apply!" Serena said while laughing.

_I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

_I sent it off it just said this_

_I know exactly what I want this year_

_Santa can you hear me_

_I want my baby, baby_

_I want someone to love me and someone to hold me_

_Maybe, maybe._

_He'll be all my own in a big red bow_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_I have been so good this year_

_And all I want is one thing_

_Tell me my true love is near_

_He's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_

_I'll be waiting here_

_Santa that's my only wish this year_

_Christmas Eve I just can't sleep would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

_'Cause I heard that you're coming to town_

_Santa can you hear me?_

_Really hope that you're on your way_

_With something special for me in your sleigh_

_Oh please make my wish come true_

_Santa can you hear me_

_I want my baby, baby_

_I want to love me, someone to hold me_

_Maybe, maybe_

_We'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

We are all singing with Aimee as she sings. She is holding the microphone even though it is not plugged. She's even moving to the tune of the song.

We are having fun by singing along with each other. Aimee looks so open and unreserved unlike before.

She changed a lot and it's really good. She's always smiling and looked so happy now, it makes me happier.

We finished the song and we all enjoyed it. We were stopped by a sudden knock on the door.

I ran towards the door to open it. I am sure who I can see there anyway. I opened the door and saw Rei and Rhea.

"Merry Christmas!" both of them shouted as they both gave me an embrace together. I almost fell because of that.

Our friends laughed because of what happened so I let Rei and Rhea in. Rei grabbed my arm and kissed my cheeks.

That gave a shock to everyone because everyone knows that Aimee is my girlfriend. And in front of my girlfriend, another girl kissed me.

I turn to look at Aimee whose eyes are wide open in shock. But I saw Rhea came towards her and spoke to her.

"She's my sister Rei, she's used to doing that to Chase all the time so don't be shocked." Rhea told them.

It felt a little awkward but Rei is close to me and I know she's always like this. Rei put her arms around my arms.

"Baby, I missed you a lot. You haven't visited us for quite a while." Rei flirtingly said to me. It made the situation a lot awkward.

I pushed Rei away a little. "Uhm… Rei, can you move away a little. My girlfriend is here, you see." I said.

She immediately pulled away and looks at the others. I saw Rei's eyes widened, she stopped for a while and move closer to Aimee.

Aimee was surprised with Rei's sudden movement. Rei held her arms and moved closer to her. "You must be the girlfriend!" Rei said.

Aimee slowly smiled as she looks at me in confusion then looked back at Rei. Her smile is not true at all, she's forcing it.

Aimee slowly nodded. "Ah! I knew it! Chase really has a taste in girls. I knew it when I saw you!" Rei said.

"There are only two girls here before they came. With the way she said it, she's making me look as if I am ugly," Serena told Arvin that made him laugh.

"You are so pretty. Your eyes are big but chinky on the sides and your eyelashes are very long and curled. You lips is small and pouty, I so love you!" Rei said and immediately kissed Aimee on her lips.

It shocked the hell out of us and we are unable to react. Aimee's face turned red and she looks really flustered.

"And wow. You have enormous boobs! Chase must have all sorts of fun with it!" Rei said. And in an instant, she grabbed Aimee's boobs and round them in circles.

What she's doing made my face really warm. I feel startled so I quickly run towards them and pulled Rei away from Aimee.

Everyone is speechless and Aimee's face is still very red. Her eyes started to build up some tears on it.

"What are you trying to do to her Rei!?" I screamed. She's a bit smaller than me so I am looking down on her.

Rei took her arms back. "You are taking all the fun for yourself, Chase! That is not fair!" she said to me.

We were all heated up. I bet the other guys are feeling the same way I am feeling right now. That was so sudden.

When Rei grabbed Aimee's boobs, our initial reaction was look at it. So for a second there, all our attention is focused on Aimee's boobs.

Rhea faced Rei. "Rei, you should say sorry to Chase's girlfriend. You know it's rude to do that sort of thing you just did." Rhea said.

Rei looked at me for a while then went to Aimee. Aimee is speechless and looking at me. She looks like a poor kitten.

She looks so cute and attractive in that facial expression she was showing. I don't want to let everyone else see it.

I immediately run to Aimee and embraced her. They are all facing my back now. "It's okay babe, she's always like that but she doesn't mean any harm. Okay?" I told Aimee.

I felt that Aimee became relaxed a little from being worked out a moment ago. She put her arms on my chest and leaned on me.

"I knew it! Chase just wants her for himself. You are being unfair." Rei said that made the others laugh.

Aimee started to laugh as well. I let go of Aimee and pulled away from her. I just can't believe what happened a moment ago.

Rei was smiling as she came towards Aimee. "Sorry. That was reflexes. I was amazed with that thing," Rei pointed at Aimee's chest.

Aimee smiled. "Don't worry about it. I am alright. I just got startled because no one has done that to me before." Aimee said.

Rei shook her head. "No way! Not even, Chase?" she asked. Aimee's face turned red again. "I don't believe it." Rei said.

Aimee is blushing. She's extremely red and it's the first time I saw her like this. "Uhm… it's like... In front of everybody…" she shyly said.

Rei nodded now. "So you mean, Chase is doing that to you but not in front of everybody. I see." Rei said.

I know she was teasing Aimee. "No, that's not what I meant!" Aimee said but we are already laughing.

I've never seen Aimee become this shy. She was never shy in front of me; she would always be the one who's teasing me.

I saw Rhea hit Rei. "Stop it. You are embarrassing her!" she said. Rhea took something out of her bag.

It was a present. Rhea handed over the present to Aimee. "Here's something for you. I really apologize for bringing that good-for-nothing sister of mine. I just can't leave her at home." Rhea said.

Aimee smiled at Rhea. Her smile is really something, when she makes that kind of face, I feel like wanting to make everyone else go home.

. "You are so mean." Rei said as she walks toward Arvin and put her arms around him. "Hi!" she said.

Serena pulled her arms away from Arvin. "No, no, no. He's already taken. He's mine, go away!" she said.

Rei pouted and then look at John. "Are you taken as well? Don't tell me you're going out with my sister." Rei said.

We all laughed with what Rei said. She's not a bad girl or anything, it's just her hobby to act bitchy but she's not really like that on the inside.

She used to like Jake a lot when we were kids but Jake is ignoring her. He's not close to them unlike me.

When we were young, she would follow Jake around and Jake will run away from her. I wonder what made her change and ignore him.

"Why don't we start eating? I've prepared something good for you guys!" Aimee invited. Somehow she looks uneasy.

We had our meals together and we had fun. We ate the cake that Aimee and I prepared for them and they loved it.

While eating, we had shares of our stories. We talked ourselves out and we all had different conversation.

Arvin is talking to Rhea while Serena is talking to John about Arvin. Rei is busy eating while Aimee is listening to the others like me.

Suddenly, Rei spoke. "You know, I felt like I've seen you somewhere. I just couldn't remember at all," she said.

Aimee became pale and silent for a while. And then her eyes grew wider as if she realized something.

I got curious and worried because she did not speak. "Are you okay?" I asked. She got surprised after hearing me.

She acted normal after that. Though it seemed normal, I felt like there is something wrong. There must be something wrong.

I ignored what I am thinking since it is our Christmas Eve and I shouldn't worry her in any way.

After we ate, we decided to play scrabble with the seven of us. I took the board game and put in on the floor.

We all sat down on the floor and get ready to play. I took the tiles and put it in a small box I found at the desk.

John is at the left side if the board game with Rei beside him. They are talking, more of like 'flirting' actually.

At the bottom side of the board game is Rhea who's talking to Serena. Serena and Arvin is at the top side of the board game.

It means that Serena and Arvin is across Rhea, while Aimee and I are at the right side of the board game.

We were about to start when Rhea's phone rang. She answered the phone and it seems like there is a problem.

We waited for her to finish her phone call before we started but when she came back, she looks worried.

"Chase, I'm really sorry about this but I need your help." Rhea said. She looks so worried that made us worry too.

I stood up and move closer to her. "Who called you? What's wrong?" I asked. This is one hell of a Christmas Eve.

Rhea looked at me. "It's Jenna; she said she's going to wait for you in front of the school no matter what." Rhea said.

Jenna… What is she thinking? I thought she hates me now, but why would she wait for me in front of the school?

I shook my head. "You know I can't Rhea. We are celebrating here, why would I even go there?" I said.

Rhea looked teary. "I told her you are not coming but she insisted that she'll wait there no matter what." Rhea said.

I cannot go there. I definitely can't go there since I am celebrating with Aimee. I cannot just leave.

I felt Aimee stand beside me and held my hand. "You should go to her, Chase. She's waiting for you." Aimee said.

I looked at her and she seems sincere. "I am a girl too. I understand how she's feeling. You can't let her wait for you there," she said.

I shook my head. "But Babe, we should be spending Christmas together. I can't just leave you for another girl." I said.

Aimee looked disappointed. "I don't like this at all Chase. You are not like that before, you cared for everyone. Don't be like this because of me." Aimee said.

Rhea held my arms. "I'm worried, Chase. Something might happen to her. She's there alone and it's very cold." Rhea said.

Maybe they are right. My head is now always full of Aimee that I tend to ignore all other people. I am changing.

"You should go out there, Chase. Leave Aimee to us. We'll take care of her until you go back." Serena said.

Arvin stood up and tapped my shoulder. "Just go back as fast as you can so you can still catch up with us, okay?" Arvin said.

All of them are looking at me and they want me to get Jenna and bring her home. I know I should've thought of that without them telling me.

Aimee smiled at me. "Hurry up before she gets cold. And take care," she said. That is right, Aimee understands.

I am always careful of what I do because I don't want Aimee to misunderstand, because I don't want to lose her.

But I am taking it the wrong way. Aimee is such an understanding person. I really love that about her.

I nodded at Aimee and gave her as smile. "I'll be back as soon as possible, so wait for me." I said as I land a swift kiss on her lips and run.

I know I left everyone stunned. I feel so happy, aside from Aimee being understanding, I found out something else.

Aimee trusts me, and I am just so happy. Knowing that the woman you love trusts you is a great feeling. It's epic!

I ran fast towards the school and I saw Jenna standing there. I stopped in front of her as I ran out of breath.

Jenna smiled. "I knew you'd come!" she said and then embraced me. I didn't have the guts to push her away so I just let her hug me.

We stayed like that for quite a while. I patted her head and she pulled away to look at me. "Thank you for coming for me," she said then paused.

"I am sorry for what I did last time. But I still love you," she said. I am in a terrible situation in which I have to break her heart in Christmas Eve.

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Jenna. I am really happy that someone as wonderful as you loves me." I said.

She started to become teary. I think she knows what's going to happen. "I am really thankful, but I cannot return your feelings." I said.

She's started to sob as tears fell on her cheek. "Why Chase? What did I do wrong? I loved you the best way I can."

"I loved you the best way possible and I thought you loved me too. You said it didn't work out but I thought you only need space."

"I thought I'll just let you miss me for a while so you would realize your real feelings for me, but that did not happen."

"The next thing I know, you were pursuing a new girl and it just hurts a lot! Why can't you love me the way I love you?" she said continuously.

I pulled her and embraced her to comfort what she's feeling. I felt this way when Diane cheated on me and it is terrible.

I know what she's feeling; I hate that kind of feeling. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know I can't say anything to make you feel better. But I don't want you to be like this." I said.

"Are you spending Christmas Eve with her?" she suddenly asked. I nodded as a response and I know she felt it.

"Why did she let you go here? Does she even know you came to meet me?" Jenna asked while still sobbing.

I patted her head. "She knows. She was the one who told me to go here because she's worried you might be cold." I said.

I felt Jenna became calmer. "She didn't fight when I hurt her. She didn't even defend herself." Jenna said.

"She didn't make any move to take revenge after what I've done. And now she's fine with you, seeing me? What kind of person is that?" Jenna said.

"She's very nice, Jenna. Rhea didn't like her before but when she got to know her, she liked her. You'll like her too." I said.

Jenna pulled away from me. "If that's true then I can't compete with that kind of person. I'll never be like her," she said.

"You are beautiful as you are Jenna. You don't have to be like her. There is somebody out there who loves you because of you and I know that." I said.

Jenna finally smiled at me and wiped her tears. "Sorry for the trouble. I am being insensible at times. I just remembered the last Christmas we spent at Rhea's house. It just made me lonely that I did this," she said.

"It's okay. I'll just bring you to your house and maybe say hi to your parents. They might be waiting for you now." I said.

And so, I brought Jenna home and meet her parents again. They are even happy to see me and speculated that Jenna and I are going out again.

Well, I cleared it up to them so that there wouldn't be any misunderstanding. They understood anyway.

After I brought Jenna back, I went straight back home. When I got there, everyone is ready to go already.

"Oh! Chase is here. We could leave now." Serena said while facing everyone. They all look sleepy.

Serena kissed Aimee's cheeks. "So we are going now. Take care okay? And enjoy the rest of the night!" Serena teasingly said to Aimee.

Aimee just laughed at her. Arvin is about to give Aimee a kiss on the cheeks too but I stopped him.

"What?" he said. I shook my pointing finger in front of him as a sign that he can't do it. We all laughed.

Arvin, John and Serena went on ahead and it leaves Rei, Rhea, Aimee and me. The three of them is still finishing the scrabble game.

In the end, Rei won the game. It looks like they got a long pretty well. I am happy that Aimee has more friends now.

After the game, Rhea and Rei bid their goodbye since Relena is waiting for them. Rhea gave me a gift before they went on ahead.

"I received four gifts this Christmas, I thought I won't receive anything at all." Aimee said as she looks at the gifts.

"Wait a second." I said as I went out.

I went to Mrs. Laydon's house to fetch the cat I asked her to take care of. She gave me the cat in its cage.

And so, I went back to the house and saw Aimee opening the gifts. She turns around and looks at me.

Her surprised look when she turned is priceless. "Surprise!" I said as I hand her over the cage of the cat.

She immediately opened it and took the cat out. She embraced the cat in her arms and it started licking her hand.

"She likes you. It's a girl cat." I said. She looks so fascinated while looking at the cat. "It's my Christmas gift to you." I said.

She smiled at me and then put the cat down. She pulled me all of a sudden and kissed my lips. "Thank you so much, Chase! I love her," she said referring to the cat.

She looks really happy and of course, I am happy as well. Later on she asked me something.

"Is the name of Rhea's sister, Reila?" she asked. Is that what's bothering her earlier? She seems troubled.

"Yeah, why? What's bothering you? You acted strange when she said you look familiar." I said.

She became silent for a while. "I know her. But let's not talk about it. I just want to confirm it," she said,

"Tell me about it. You promised that there wouldn't be any secrets anymore." I said. Aimee sighed then looked at me.


	19. She's Eccentric Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Aimee & Jake (1st Part)

I was walking the path towards my school. Everyone looks fresh since it's a Monday morning.

I saw a lot of people running towards the school gate. It's still early but they are hurrying as if they are going to be late.

I reached the school gate and saw the security guard with a silly look on his face. He doesn't move unless there is a violation being made.

I looked away and saw a few of my girl classmates. They are talking while walking and they seem happy.

I wish it was easy for me to have friends too, but I am different. I am way too different from all the other people.

They don't like me. None of them can accept me. It's as if I am an alien in earth and I don't belong with them.

It is sad because it had always been like this. All the other people are talking to each other but none would talk to me.

Actually, there are some guys who would talk to me. But they are all rude and perverted; they don't talk to me like they talk to normal girls.

I arrived at my class early but there are people in our room already. They have their own groups that they talk to.

I looked around and everyone's busy chatting. I am so envious of them, I wanted to talk to them and share my ideas too.

I sat down my table and put my things down. "Look! The booby beast has arrived! I think she's seducing the guys by letting a button open." I heard one of my classmates said.

I looked down on my uniform and indeed, a button is open. I closed it without showing any expression.

The classmate who noticed it is Martinet. She doesn't like me the way all the other girls dislike me.

Martinet came closer to me. "Why did you close it now? You're embarrassed that a girl noticed it first?" she said and my class laughed.

I ignored her. Nothing good will come up if I talked back. They would say nasty things to me even more.

Martinet lets out a crooked laugh. "Cat got your tongue booby beast? I think your brain went to your boobs," she said and walked away.

They are all laughing at me and I pretended I didn't care at all. But it actually hurts a lot whenever they say cruel things.

I want to talk back, I want to defend myself. But is no use, I am alone and there's a lot of them. It's no good at all.

It happens all the time. The 'booby beast' thing is a nickname they gave me. They all say I am stupid and I only got big boobs.

But that's not true at all. I am doing well with my class; I even strived harder for them to stop. But it didn't work.

Maybe I won't be able to please them no matter what I do. They cannot accept me because I am different from them.

And so, at lunch I ate alone. No one joined me like any other day. Sometimes, it's lunch time that people would hit on me.

"Hi!" a good looking guy said and sat beside me. "I see you are eating alone. Mind if I join you?" he asked.

I shook my head. I hope he is not like the other guy since he looks nice. He is even polite while talking to me.

"You know, I've been noticing you since before. You are a lot prettier than the other girls in your age," he said.

I felt that kind of feeling again, I though he's different but I am wrong. I know what is going to happen next.

"And you are a lot sexier than most of the girls, even on my age. So, would you consider going out with me some time?" he asked.

And I am correct with my assumption. I stopped eating since I lost my appetite. "I am sorry but I'm not interested." I finally said.

He looks disappointed but eager. "Well, you might as well consider it because I promise you're gonna have a wonderful time with me. I'll make you feel something you've never felt before," he said.

He is starting to irritate me. I don't like indecent proposals at all. "I said I am not interested. Please go away," I said.

I left my food at the chair and stood up. We are in the back of the school so there are only a few people there.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me. "Wait, would you consider a one night stand instead?" he asked.

It was horrible. I felt so disgusted with him. I was about to hit him with my palm but he suddenly fell off the floor.

I saw him rubbing his cheek which looks swollen. And then I saw this guy that is standing in front of him.

He is looking down at the pervert. "I told you to stop making indecent proposals to girls," he said.

The guy who punched the pervert faced me. He looks so handsome even though he looks mad. He's like a prince.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I slowly nodded with amazement. He is so cool, and he helped me with the pervert.

"That's great. I am really sorry for what Josh did. I already told him to stop doing that but he still continues," he said.

"I already got an idea he'll be hitting on someone that is why I followed him, and I saw the two of you here. I am deeply sorry," he said.

He made me smile. So there is someone here in school that's not angry at me, someone that won't hit on me.

"Damn it you're beautiful," he said. He seemed shock with what he said too. "Sorry, that was out of the blue. I'm just gonna take this friend of mine away," he pulled up his friend from the floor and glared at him.

"Uhm…" I uttered. He stopped and looks at me with a clueless expression. I wanna see this guy again.

I wanna know him more. "May I know your name? That is if it's not rude to ask," I shyly asked him.

He flashed me with a smile. "Jake. I'm Jake Draft. So, anyway I gotta go. Take care kitty," he said before he left.

He called me 'kitty'. The same way mom used to call me. The same way that Leila calls me, is it fate?

I went home that day with a smile on my face. I was so happy to meet Jake Draft. My head I full of him and I wonder if he has a girlfriend.

"Hey kitty, why are you spacing out?" Leila asked when she saw me silently day dreaming while leaning on the table.

I smiled at her. "I met a guy at school." I said. I am not usually at Leila's place because it's far from school.

"Kitty, you're too young to have a boyfriend. You're mom will not be happy with that," she said. Leila's always like that.

I smiled. "You know that everybody hates me right? But there's this one guy who was nice to me earlier. He was so handsome and he's like a prince." I told Leila.

Leila stopped from sweeping the floor and looked at me. "But again, you're too young to have a boyfriend. You're just in eighth grade," she said.

I put my hand on my chin and lean on the table. "You can't blame me for liking a person like him. He's one of a kind," I defended.

Leila continued sweeping the floor. "You are one of a kind too. If he doesn't find you attractive then he's blind." Leila said.

Right now, Leila is the only one who's boosting my self-confidence. She always gives me compliments that will make me feel good about myself.

Leila stands as my mother ever since mom died. I am just so happy that she loved me like her daughter.

"Aimee, you're here!" Therese shouted when she saw me. She ran towards me and gave me a kiss on my cheek.

I carried her and made her sit on my lap. Therese is Leila's three year old daughter. She loves me like a sister.

I love Therese a lot and I take care of her whenever I am in Leila's house. She always makes me happy.

The next day, I went to school with a smile on my face. I am hoping to see Jake Draft again. I hope I can see him.

I went to school early in the morning so I can leave my things and stroll around the campus.

As I walked in the campus, I passed by the gymnasium and there's already a lot of people playing basketball.

A particular guy caught my attention; it was Jake Draft who's playing. He is wearing the school varsity uniform and it fits him really well.

He looks good in uniform but he looks better with the jersey. I am starting to like him even more. He looks so handsome.

But a girl approached him; she was one of the prettiest girls I've seen in school. She also has make up on her face.

She's slim and she walks with confidence as she walks towards Jake and wipe up his sweat. I could never act like that.

I walked back to my classroom. I was so disappointed. If only I have confidence in myself and walk like that, I'd suit to be his girlfriend.

An eccentric girl like me can't be his girlfriend at all. He cannot show me off to his friends, I might end up degrading him without wanting to.

My class started and I feel like a zombie. I just sat at my sit quietly with such a gloomy mood. I bet my classmates are making fun of me now.

And again at lunch, I went at the back of the school to eat lunch. I didn't notice that someone sat beside me.

He poked my shoulder that made me look at him. "Hey!" the guy said. It was Jake Draft who poked me.

I was too surprised by seeing him there. I don't know how to react; I just felt my face turned warm.

And then suddenly, my classmates passed by. "Look guys, booby beast is trying to flirt with Jake Draft! She's such a bitch," Martinet said as their group passed by.

I couldn't do anything but look down. "Do you always ignore them when they do such a thing to you?" he asked.

It's so embarrassing to let him see that scene. I hate myself that very moment. Jake stood up and I thought he's already going.

I was shocked to see him held Martinet's arm and stop them from walking. "Apologize to her," he said.

Everyone looks shocked, even Martinet. "Why would I say sorry to that booby beast? I just said she's flirting with you," Martinet reasoned out.

"She didn't do anything to make you say those kinds of horrible things to her. And don't act like that in you upperclassman. Apologize to her now," he said.

I was looking at them and I am speechless. "All of you," he said as he points all of the people in her group.

Martinet rolled her eyes and came back in front of me with her group. "Sorry," they said then they went away.

That was the first time they apologized. And that is the first time someone defended me. I felt my tears build up.

I am just so glad. I covered my face because I don't want Jake to see me cry. I don't want to him to think that I am weak girl.

He gently removed my hands on my face and smiled at me. "If ever they try to bully you again, just tell me. I'll help you no matter what," he said.

I've never met a guy as gentle as him in my whole life. I felt so glad that I met him, I felt so happy and pleased.

I nodded and Jake wiped away my tears. "I don't understand why you're letting girls bully you and guys hit on you," he said.

Maybe I could open up to him. Maybe he would understand. "I don't want to let them do those things to me. But I cannot stop them." I said.

He gave me a smile. He looks so gentle that I feel comfortable with him. "But won't your girlfriend get mad if you befriend me?" I asked.

It is also one way of asking if he really have a girlfriend. "She wouldn't mind. We have an understanding that she can't mess with my life outside our relationship," he said.

So that's it, he's already taken. But still, I am happy he was nice to me. I am so happy he helped me out.

I am sitting on a block and he is squatting in front of me. "If it's not bothersome, can we be friends?"I asked.

He gave out a dashing smile. "Of course. We're friends now so I won't let anyone bully you, kitty," he said as he rubbed my head.

We we're like that for the next couple of months. He was treating me so kindly and he protects me.

The bullying stopped but still, I don't have friends other than him. He's the only one I talk to and share my thoughts with.

I was writing my notes one day when I heard a rumor. "Hey Anne, did you hear that 'absolute Jake' and Christine broke up?" one of my classmates whispered to another.

It made me stop writing my notes and listen to them. "That's old news. They broke up a few weeks ago. Christine is dating Dexter now," the other girl replied.

I didn't know about that and Jake never mentioned it to me. Somehow, I feel hopeful. I hope that he's gonna look my way and notice me as a girl.

I want him to notice me not as a friend. I want him to like me. I want him to see that I am beautiful too.

And so, at lunch we met at the back of the school like we always do. I decided to ask him about what I found out.

He was sitting beside me and eating my packed lunch. "Is it true that you and Christine broke up?" I asked.

He stopped for a while then continued eating. "Who told you about that?" he asked while he's still eating.

"Well, I just overheard one of my classmates while they are gossiping about you. I didn't mean to pry." I said.

Jake gave me a humorless laugh. "That was ages ago. I didn't know that you didn't know," he said.

It seems like he's not affected with the break up at all. "Why did you guys broke up?" I asked. I know I sound weird now.

He stopped eating then looked at up. "Seriously, you didn't have any idea?" he asked. I shook my head in response.

Now he put the spoon back to my lunch box and looked at me. "Maybe I don't look sincere at all. But I am," he said.

What he told me is really confusing. I gave him a puzzled look. "I don't really understand." I said.

He gave me a nod. "Christine is pretty and all. But there's someone else that I like now," he revealed.

He broke up with Christine and so I kept my hopes up, and now he likes somebody else. This is just so sudden.

"Okay, I get it. You don't have any clue at all," he said. He looked at me then looked away while covering his lips as if he's nervous or something.

After a while, he looked back at me. This time, his look is different. His face looks affectionate and serious.

"I… I know that you are still very you. But… I like you kitty," he said. I waited for him to say he's joking but it did not happen.

I felt confused, nervous, terrified even. The guy I like the most just told me that he likes me and I got thrilled.

I was speechless. I didn't know what to say and I am tensed. I just sat there looking at him and I know I look stupid.

He backed a little from me. "Uh… I knew it would come of a shock to you." Jake covered his face as if he's ashamed.

"This is so embarrassing. I've been trying to make you like me for a long time now and you don't have any idea. I'm sorry, I might've startled you," he apologized.

I am still shocked and nervous so I am not able to say anything. I am just looking at him, but I felt my face grew warmer.

He moved his pointing finger away so he can see me, but he's still covering his face. "Uh… I sucked. I'm sorry kitty," he apologized again.

I felt so glad that I almost cried. I felt so happy to finally make Jake like me. There's someone who cares for me and it's a good feeling.

"Okay," he removed his hands from his face and sighed. "I'll formally court you. I am going to wait for you no matter what."

"I'll wait for you to say you like me too. Even if it takes forever, it's okay. Just don't push me away," he said.

This is the first time someone confesses that they like me. I always get indecent proposal but this is the first time someone sincerely told me his feelings. It made me so happy.

I smiled at Jake and gave him a nod. And finally, he smiled too. But there's still something in me that can't believe what's happening.

I saw Jake sighed in relief. "Whew! For a moment there I thought you are going to run away from me. I was scared," he said.

I laughed with that thought. "Why would I run away from you? I was happy that someone finally liked me here." I said.

Jake gave me a sweet smile. I am really hoping that he can wait for me. Because Leila's right, I am still you to have a boyfriend.

I mean, being in a relationship is something I cannot handle yet. My emotional thinking is still not yet prepared.

And I want to know how serious Jake is. If he can really wait for me then I'd be happy to be his girlfriend as soon as I'm ready.

The next day, I went to school early. I am always early anyway. But I was stopped by seeing Jake outside of the school gate.

He was holding a bouquet of flowers on his hand. Is it for me? I feel so nervous that I can't continue walking.

Jake saw me and so he ran towards me. He handed me over the flowers that he's holding with a smile on his face.

"I was waiting for you. Here, it's yours," he said. I looked at the flowers, I don't really like flowers but I'm happy that he thought of giving me a bouquet.

I gave him a smile. "Thank you." I said. I saw some vicious eyes looking at me. I know it doesn't look good at all.

They know that Jake just broke up with his girlfriend and now he's giving me flowers. They might hate me even more.

But I don't care anymore. What matters is that Jake likes me and he's giving me something so pleasant.

I shouldn't worry about other people. As long as Jake likes me and as long as we're happy, then I don't care.

Jake even brought me to the class room and it caused a ruckus in our class room. No one expected him to bring me there.

Jake is popular at school since he's handsome, athletic, smart, and nice. He has lots of friends all over the school.

No one dares to mess with Jake. You will be hates if you mess with him, and that is really something.

"Wow, so you've really bagged the 'absolute Jake' booby beast." Martinet said with a crooked laugh.

I ignored her like I usually do. It's not my fault if Jake likes me anyway. And I just felt so lucky.

Another classmate came towards me. "So you are really dating 'absolute Jake' now?" she asked.

I shook my head. Maybe it's not too bad to clear things out sometimes. "We are not dating. He knows I'm not ready to be in a relationship so he said he'd wait for me." I said.

My classmate giggled. "Really! That's so awesome. 'absolute Jake' is such a gentleman, you should go for him," she cheered.

Another one of my classmates cheered me up with going out with Jake. It seemed like they are starting to be nicer to me.

I saw the smug on Martinet's face when she turned around. I feel like I am winning even though we are not in a fight.

Everything is starting to change and I felt good about it. People's attitude towards me is starting to change too.

Everything changed when Jake came into the picture. I can't wait for the day that we'll be an item.

I felt so excited waking up each morning knowing that Jake will be at school waiting for me. He even makes a way for us to meet on weekends.

And on his graduation, he invited me to be there. His mom cannot attend since she's in a convention outside of the country.

Jake said that his mom and dad have separated when he's still a baby, so it's only his father who'd be coming.

He looks so handsome in their graduation and I sat at the guest sit looking at him. I felt so proud of him.

He invited me to his house after the graduation but I declined. I think he should spend that special occasion with his family.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?" he asked when I was about to go home. He really wants to invite me.

I shook my head. "You should celebrate with your family. I will be fine so don't worry." I told him.

Jake held my hand and looks at me. "This is not the end. We are only beginning, okay? Even though I graduated and I'll go to a university, I will still make a way to meet you. I promise," he said while showing his right hand.

I smiled at him. "I'd be looking forward to that. And please do well in college, I know you'll excel." I said.

Jake reached for my hand and kissed it. "I'll do well, because I'll do my best. Because you are my inspiration," he said.

My heart is now skipping a bit. I feel so happy with what he's telling me. He knows the right words to say.

Maybe Jake was really meant for me. He's just so perfect and I am lucky that he seemed serious with me.

Jake has always been the play boy type. He dates a girl but it usually lasts for only a month.

But he's been courting me for three months now and he's always so patient. He never did anything that will put me in an awkward situation.

I should tell Leila about it. I'll tell her everything and I know she would be happy for me, I am sure.

I've always told Leila about the nasty and cruel things that people do to me. But I will be telling something good to her for a change.

I went to Leila's house after Jake's graduation and told her all about it. Leila is still against the idea of me having a boyfriend.

But she wants to meet Jake. Maybe I shouldn't regard myself as unfortunate 'cause I have Leila, Therese and Jake in my life.


	20. She's Eccentric Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Aimee & Jake (2nd Part)

"Uhhh!" I stretched my arms and I yawned. I am still sleepy but I have to get up early for school.

I want to stay in bed for another five minutes but it's gonna be the same so I already sat up. I let out another yawn again.

Today is my start of being a Junior high school student and I feel a bit excited. I stood up from my bed and stretched my legs and back.

It feels good to do a little exercise after waking up. After I have satisfied myself, I walk my way to the sink.

I am currently living in Leila's old apartment. This is where she and my dad live when they are still studying.

I decided to stay here because it's closer to school and I felt awkward whenever Julius is around.

Well, I guess even though he already changed, I cannot remove his malicious act towards me before.

And I don't want Leila to get any idea that there is something wrong. I hate making Leila worried.

When I reached the sink, I tool a glass and fill it with water. And then, I reached for my toothbrush and toothpaste.

I should remember to buy a new toothpaste 'cause it's running out. I can only use was left for now.

In front of the sink, there is a mirror where I can see my reflection. I look at my reflection while brushing my teeth.

My hair is growing longer; it's already reaching my waist. Maybe I should get a haircut because it's difficult to maintain a long hair.

After I brushed my teeth I took at towel and went inside the bathroom. There is a bath tub in there.

I filled it with water and soap. While it's still not full, I took my time removing my clothes. For some reason I feel like the bra is very fit.

After I removed my clothes I faced the mirror. The mirror is about six feet tall so I can see my whole body.

I don't know if I am being conceited but I like what I can see. I went closer to the mirror analyzing the shapes on my face.

I wonder if this is the way the other people see me as well. Because I know, if they see what I see then they'd be attracted to me.

I looked at my body. It's not the kind of body a normal sixteen year old girl should have. My body is so mature.

No matter what I do or eat, I don't get fat. My body stays the same. My waist is very small, my boobs are well shaped and my hips are wide.

I looked closer, my breast are getting bigger. Maybe that is the reason it's hurting sometimes.

Well, I may have all this good looks but people still don't like me. Its okay, as long as the people I care for loves me.

I went to the tub and sat on it. The water is lukewarm and I love the feel of it on my skin. It's so gentle that I'm starting to feel sleepy again.

After I washed myself, I took the towel and covered my body with it. I remove the plug of the tub so it would be drained.

Sometimes, being alone is just so boring. If only Julius is not at their house, I would go there even if it's far from school.

I went inside my room and took my uniform from the closet. I haven't used it for two months but it still smells good.

I immediately wear it and noticed that the size is not good for me anymore. The chest part of my uniform is a bit tight.

But I still wore it anyway. My skirt is still the same but I noticed that I got taller, I think about an inch or two.

I wore my socks and shoes to get ready for school; I also took my bag out. When I got out and closed the door I noticed there's someone waiting for me.

Jake was smiling while leaning on the wall beside the door. "Jake!" I shouted. We haven't seen each other for a month since they went on a trip.

Jake embraced me. "I've missed you so much. I'm glad to finally see you again," Jake said. He is still as handsome as ever.

Jake brought me to school and carried my bag. He was so sweet. I think that I was very lucky and I could not ask for more.

He said he won't be able to meet me for the next few days but he'll come fetch me on Saturday for a movie date.

That was so romantic and exciting; I was so happy the whole week that I keep on day dreaming about Saturday.

And so, Saturday comes. I was stuck in the house still confused in what I should wear. We haven't gone out for a few months so I feel nervous.

I picked a simple black buttoned blouse and a white skirt. I wore my favorite purple open-toe sandals.

It was actually my moms. Leila kept my mom's things when she died and recently, she gave them to me.

I must really look like mom. It's like when I look in the mirror; I can see how mom looks in the pictures.

A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door. I know it's Jake so I ran towards the door and opened it.

When I opened the door, I saw him standing there with a bouquet of roses and a bar of chocolate in his hands.

It made me smile. He handed me over the flowers and chocolates then kissed me on my cheeks. It was the first time someone did that.

I was startled but then I come to realize, it was Jake. He was the one I love so it shouldn't bother me at all.

I put the flowers and chocolate on the table and he followed me inside. "Kitty, can we talk first for a bit before going?" he asked.

I turned to look at him and nod. "Yeah, sure." I said and I moved closer to him. We are now looking face to face.

Jake held my hand. "I want you to know that you are the most wonderful thing on earth. I felt so happy that I can love you like this. But I'm still hoping that you'll love me too," he said.

I smiled at him. Maybe it's about time to answer his feelings. "I love you too Jake." I said. He looked surprised with what I said.

"You mean you and me… its okay for us to be lovers?" he asked and I nodded in response.

Jake embraced me tight. "You just made me the happiest man on earth alive, kitty! I'll make you happy!" he exclaimed.

I was filled with happiness that day. I know Jake would take care of me and will love me like Leila loves me.

And so we started going out. I enjoyed our dates and all the things that Jake is giving me. Aside from material things, he gives me time and attention.

Five months after going out Jake is still the same. But he frequently asks if we can go to his apartment.

I normally decline his invitation but he looks so sad because of it. Maybe he can't feel my feelings for him.

Maybe it's unfair that he's giving everything to me when I can't give anything to him in return.

Jake and I went into a movie date to watch a romantic movie. We normally just talks about the movie while watching but he held my hand this time.

I looked at him and he is staring at me. Slowly, and slowly he moved closer and closer and he kissed me on the cinema.

I don't feel really good about it. I actually felt disturbed. He apologized anyway but he said he only did that because he's attracted to me.

We'll he courted me for about two years and did not make a move on me so I don't he has any bad intention at all.

Maybe it's true that he's just attracted to me that he does things like that. After we watched a movie we went to a restaurant to eat.

It was his treat of course. He ordered my favorite meals and drink. I was glad that we could have a time like these for ourselves even though we're studying.

After we ate, he invited me to go to his apartment. "Kitty, uhm… Do you still have time? I mean… Are you planning to do something else today?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, why?" I answered. He looks nervous as if he's hesitating if he should say what's on his minds or not.

"Uhm… I want to spend a little more time with you. So is it alright if he head over to my apartment and maybe, watch a movie or something," he invited.

I was stopped for a while. Maybe I should not decline the invitation right now; I've always turned him down.

I nodded. "Okay, but I have to go home before eight in the evening, okay?" I said. He gave me a smile.

He looks relieved and happy so I removed any hesitance in my brain. It is Jake after all, the man who'd do anything for me.

We went to his apartment like what we've planned. It was a big apartment and it was very clean. What shocked me is that my pictures are everywhere.

We went inside his room where his television is located. He has lots of DVDs and CDs of different movies.

"You have lots of movies in here. We should've just gone here instead of the cinema, less expenses." I said.

I sat on his bed which is facing the television. I felt Jake sat beside me. "I know, but you're always making me feel like you don't want to go here," he said.

Jake opened up the television then sat beside me again. "It's just that, I don't its right to be in a guy's house." I said.

Jake held my hand and squeezed it. "I am not just any ordinary guy kitty, I am your boyfriend. I love you more than anything. I won't do anything to hurt you," he said.

I smiled and nodded. "Yes, I know that. I am so sorry for doubting you. This is the first time I had a relationship so it's really weird for me." I said.

Jake took my hand and put it in his lips. He gently kissed it. "I love you so much Aimee. I want you more than anything," he said as he put a longer kiss in my hand.

My heart starts pumping very fast. The way he kisses my hand is so different. It makes me feel different too.

Jake looked at me and he looks so intense. His looks is making me feel uneasy and I feel like can't breathe.

Jake slowly kissed me in my lips. He usually kisses me but not like this. This time his kiss was longer.

I feel absorbed by the moment and I just let him kiss me. Then I felt his lips move while kissing me.

He pulled me closer to him as he deepened his kiss to me. I feel his hand caressing my back while the other one is caressing my shoulder.

I am being taken by the moment. I feel so careless and free. I feel good to be kissed by the person I love.

Jake put some pressure on his hand as he lay me down on his bed. I didn't notice it because I'm completely taken.

And then, I felt Jake's tongue moving inside my mouth. That started me so I pushed him away from me.

He stopped for a while and looked at me with hazy eyes. "Trust me kitty. I want to love you," he said.

I am very hesitant with it. I have no experience with having sex before and so I am a bit scared. I don't know what to do.

Jake kissed me again to calm me down while he is unbuttoning my shirt. I really feel uncomfortable but then again, it's Jake.

I'd rather do it with Jake that someone else because I know Jake will take care of me. I know he loves me, for me.

He kissed me deeper and I feel like I'm being pinned on the bed. He managed to unbutton my blouse.

He kissed my cheeks and to my neck and down to my collar bone. I felt his hand slipped at my back and unhook my bra.

I scared but I feel aroused with his touch and with his kisses. I tried to contain myself and relax.

I was wearing a strapless bra so it was easy for him to remove it without totally removing my blouse.

His hand touched my right breast and his mouth covered the other. And with that, I felt really uncomfortable.

In one swift push, I managed to drive him away and move out of the bed. No one has ever touched my breast before and it was so uncomfortable.

He looked surprised. "I wanna go home." I said. From being surprised he looks frustrated at me now.

"What the hell Aimee? Can't you even trust me with this? I thought you love me too?" he asked. He's so scary that very moment.

I felt my body tremble. "I can't do it yet Jake. I can't so please try to understand." I said while covering my breast.

Jake shook his head. "I can't believe this. You are saying you love me when you can't do a single thing for me? Are you joking?" he exclaimed.

I felt so frightened that I ran away. I left my bra at his bed but I didn't care. I was disappointed in him.

Just because I don't want to have sex with him, he's thinking that I don't really love him. I've never thought he'd be like that.

After that Jake never came to visit me again. I felt so bad; I don't want to lose Jake all of a sudden.

I went to Leila's place and told her I am having trouble sleeping. That's when Leila told me the reason why exactly my mom died.

She died because of Fatal Familial Insomnia. It is a very rare autosomal dominant inherited prion disease of the brain.

It is usually cause by a mutation to the protein. It has no known cure and involves progressively worsening insomnia.

It leads to hallucinations, delirium, and confusional states like dementia. The average survival span for patients diagnosed with it after the onset of symptoms is eighteen months.

The age onset is variable, ranging from eighteen to sixty, with an average of fifty. However the disease tends to prominently occur in later years, primarily following giving birth.

Unlike any other normal insomnia, this kind of sickness cannot be temporarily helped by sleeping pills.

The worst thing about sleeping pills is that it exhausts your body more if you have FFI, and it is not helpful. It even reduces your life span causing early death.

When I found out about it, it scared me a lot. It has no known cure; it means that I'm going to die sooner or later.

I felt scared with what I found out. Leila brought me to a hospital, to my mom's old doctor. We figured that I really have FFI.

The doctor felt bad about me and said it was too early. I am the youngest person on the earth to have an FFI.

I was stoned when we found out about it. Leila couldn't stop herself from crying and begging the doctors to help me.

But then again, we are in a laid back country with less technology, even in the U.S where it is being studied; they still don't have any cure.

I went to school feeling numb. I daze for weeks and months, I feel so lifeless. If I only have two years at most to live, how could I enjoy my life?

And then I thought about Jake, he's the only one who could make me happy right now. I don't have much time left.

And so I went to his apartment. I want to surprise him so I didn't call him out. Since I have a spare key, I opened the door myself.

When I got in, I am hearing noises from his room. Maybe he's watching a movie that is why it's noisy.

I went closer to his room, the door is closed. But I could hear moaning inside the room. Could it be that he's watching porn?

I laughed with that idea. I am going to surprise him, I wonder what kind of face he's going to make when he sees me.

And so I opened the door only to find out that he's not watching anything. My jaw dropped with the scene that I saw.

There was a girl on top of him, they are having sex. They both looked surprised at seeing me standing by the door.

For a moment, I could not move at all. I saw the girl moved away from him and covered her body with the blanket.

"Kitty…" Jake uttered. He reached for a towel to cover himself. And there, I was hit by reality and realized what's happening.

I turned around and walked away, I feel so stupid and hurt. Jake ran after me and stopped me from going before I reach the gate.

"Kitty, I'm sorry… I… Shit I feel so awful. Kitty… Look I am really sorry. I…" he stopped when I covered his mouth.

I was already crying. Nothing he will say can soothe the agony I felt at that very moment. I am in deep pain.

"Jake!" the girl called out. She's now formally dressed. Jake turned to look at her. "Please go away Reila!" he screamed.

I shook my head. It hurts even more by seeing that girl. I pulled Jakes towel in an instant, threw the towel away and ran.

In that way he won't be able to follow me. I went straight home and packed my things. I have to go somewhere else because Jake will surely come for me.

I went to Leila's house to tell her that I'd be living in my parent's old house and she agreed with it.

Examinations are already over so I think its fine not to go to school anymore. I'll just ask Leila to prepare things for me.

And so, a week has passed and I am still all alone in my parent's house. I felt so bored and lonely.

I decided to go to the garden and maybe clean the dried leaves there. There are lots of dried leaves because we have a wild mangostin tree.

When I get back, the door is opened. I remember that I didn't close the door while going to the garden.

I remembered what Leila told me. There is a burglar roaming around somewhere in here so I have to make sure the door is always locked.

And so, when I got in the house, I immediately closed and locked the door. But when I turn to look at the living room, Jake was there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He stood up and came near me. He tried to hold my hand but I moved away.

But he was eager so he managed to hold my hands. "Kitty, I am so sorry. I know I did something wrong and I admit it," he started.

"It is very wrong and disgraceful. I was just so down when you rejected me and my childhood friend Reila was there. I know it's not an excuse but she seduced me. I know it's wrong, I felt so stupid," he said.

Jake's eyes are wet with tears almost falling. But I felt like a stone and I don't care about his excuses.

I was hurt with what he did and apologizing will not changed anything, to think that I was about to give myself to him when I went to his house.

I went inside my room because I don't want to face him. "Go home Jake. I'll forgive you but nothing will change." I said.

He followed me to my room. "No, let me take care of you. Leila told me about your sickness and, I don't want to lose you," he said.

I was shocked to know Leila told him about it. Maybe because I haven't told Leila what happened between us?

"So, you pity me? I don't need that at all Jake. I can live without you just fine." I said. In an instant, Jake embraced me.

"No kitty, I won't let you leave me. I've been a fool and I regret what I did. Please give me one more chance," he pleaded.

But my mind is closed for any explanation. "Go away Jake. I don't want to see you right now." I said.

"Please, kitty. I love you and I am deeply sorry." Jake said as he tried to kiss me. I evaded his kiss and slapped him.

He touched his cheek that's very red from my slap then looked at me with burning eyes. I got scared by the way he looks at me.

Jake slapped me too. I was shocked so I pushed him away but he slapped me again, I fell down on the floor.

Jake pulled me and kissed me harshly, he was holding me so tight that it is hurting me. He pushed me down my bed and pinned me down.

I feel so weak with what he's doing. I can't fight because he's too strong. I just exhausted myself by fighting.

"Jake, no!" I screamed. But it seemed like my words just made him fire up more. Jake slapped me for the third time and kissed me harsher.

Jake tore my clothes and pulled out my bra. I am wearing a skirt but since I am fighting him, it's now up to my waist.

In this case I've already felt like I was naked. Jake even tore my panties away. I am really frightened but I stopped from moving.

The pain he is putting me through is worse than anything. I didn't fight anymore, I felt so tired and helpless.

I just let my tears fall from the sides of my face. It hurts me a lot that Jake is forcing me into doing this.

Jake felt my stiffness and looked at me. I think Jake recovered by seeing me cry and stopped what he's doing.

He wiped my tears. "I'm sorry." Jake stood up and pulled his own hair in frustration. The he punched the wall.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I…" Jake punched the wall again. I tried to cover my nakedness.

Jake knelt down on the floor and put his head down. "What have I done?" he screamed then punched the floor a few times.

"Please go home Jake. Please give me some time. Please go home." I pleaded in between my sobs.

Jake stood up. "I don't know how to face you. I don't know what came over me. I don't know how I'll make it up to you," he said.

"Please go home Jake. I beg you," I pleaded. Tears continuously fall on my cheeks and I can't stop it.

Jake could not face me because of what he did and decided to go home for now. He said he's come back when we both cooled off.

But I don't want to wait for that moment. I ran to Leila and told her what happened. At first she wants to bring Jake to the police.

I told her that I don't want that so she just decided to send me away. She sent me to one of her friends so that Jake won't be able to follow me.


	21. She's Eccentric Chapter 20

Chapter 20

I've found out more about the things that Aimee doesn't talk about. We figured that it was Reila who was Jake's other woman when he cheated on Aimee.

I don't think I can act the same way as I acted before towards Rei. I don't think I can still pretend like everything's alright.

Aimee is acting as if it's all in the past and it doesn't bother her. But deep inside her, I know, it's hurting her.

Even if Aimee puts on a mask, I will know and I will feel how much it pains her. Even if she smiles and laugh, I will know.

She must be haunted by that night when my brother cheated on her, and it must be terrifying to see Rei who doesn't even remember her.

To hurt someone and forget them is unforgiveable; to be happy when you are the reason for someone else's pain is inexcusable.

And I know that no matter what I do, I won't be able to change the past that's causing her those kind of feelings.

Sometimes, I wish that I was God. And then I'd remove Aimee from any illness and make sure she does not encounter any pain.

I feel like I want to protect her, give her everything, and make her happy all time. I want her to be carefree and contented.

But I am just me, a normal guy. I only got my parents money in my wallet and I don't have anything that I could offer her.

All I can offer her is my feelings which are true. If only we could switch our life spans then I would be happy to give her mine.

I had loved someone before. She's not the first one that I've loved. But this is the first I've gone crazy because of a girl.

I'd seriously turn the world upside down just for her. That is why I am hoping that there's a cure for her sickness.

I don't want to lose her. I want her to stay by my side forever. I'd never love anyone as much as I love her.

Ever since I met her, she became the center of my life. My world revolved around her and it is crazy.

When her hair flips, when her eye blinks, when her lips purse, when her hand moves, when she looks at me, it's driving me wild.

I wanted her more than anything in this world. I would give up everything just to make her stay with me.

That is why thinking that she'd leave me soon makes me wanna break out. Right now, she's everything I have.

"Chase, you're spacing out. What are you thinking?" she asked. I smiled to hide the feelings I have from being obvious.

I shook my head. "I was just thinking that maybe we should go on a date before New Year. A good way to end the year, what do you think?" I said.

Aimee broke into a wide smile. "You'd seriously bring me out again?" she asked with excitement. "I'd love to!"

This happy face just really gives me contentment and satisfaction. When she gives me that kind of face, I feel like I won a hundred million.

I moved closer to her and put my arms around her waist. "Where do you want to go? I'll bring you anywhere possible." I said.

Aimee moved her face closer to me and looked me in the eye. "I want an overnight trip to somewhere far from here. Somewhere I've never been to," she said.

I am glad she's now vocal with what she wants. She would always act as if everything is bothersome before.

"How about a trip to meet my parents?" I asked. Her smile vanished and she pulled away from me. I don't think she likes that idea.

"You know, I'd want to meet your family. I really do. But I don't know how I will face them. I'm scared," she said.

"Before I met you, Arvin and Serena; everybody hates me. I don't have that much confidence in myself like you thought I do," she explained.

I held her hands. "They will love you Aimee. Jake and I both loved you so surely our relatives will love you too." I said.

She moved farther away. "That's the thing. Jake and I have past and now I am going out with you. What would they think of me?" she said.

I moved towards her and squeezed her shoulders. "There's something I need to tell you, but promise me that you won't get surprised." I said.

She gave me a crooked smile. "How can I possibly act not surprised if what you're going to say is shocking. Just spill it out," she impatiently said.

I don't know if it's right to tell her now. It might not be just surprising for her; she might even get upset about it.

Well, I'll just put the blame on Jake. "My mom called on Christmas Eve. She knows about you living with me." I said.

She became irrational all of a sudden. "What the hell? Why didn't I even know that she called? You didn't bother to tell me," she exclaimed.

I tried to calm her down. "Calm down. I just forgot to tell you because our friends already arrived after she called." I said.

She looks frustrated now. "Why did you tell her about me? You could've made it a secret for now until I fixed the thing with Jake," she said.

Now is my chance to put the blame on Jake. I can't let her get mad at me. "Look, when she called me, she already knew. She told me that Jake called her and told her about you." I said.

Her eye brows furrowed and she stopped moving. "Jake?" she asked so I gave her a nod. "I can't believe this. I really have to talk to him," she said as she calmed down.

Why did she calm down when I told her that it was Jake? But when she thought it was me, she was furious.

I feel bad about it. "When I mentioned Jake's name, you suddenly toned down. Great!" I sarcastically said while I turn my back on her.

I know I am acting like a kid now but I just can't stop it. I want Aimee to know how I feel. I want her to notice.

The truth is, I want her to come to me and make me feel like I was the only one. I just want her to assure me that it's just me that she loves.

"That is why I don't want you to know about our past. I know you'd feel that way if we ever talked about him," she said. I heard her sigh then.

I know that it's just me but, I don't know. I don't know why I still want to hear assurance when she assured me over and over.

Maybe I am just being overly dramatic over it. But can she blame me? I feel jealous because they have a past.

Yes, I already admitted it to myself. Even if Jake is the past and I am the present, I am still jealous of him.

When Aimee talked about their past, her eyes are sparkling. It's as if she still loves Jake even if she denies it.

And I don't want to settle for second place, I've never settled for second place. I always make a way to be number one.

I felt Aimee embraced me from my back. "Chase, what do you want me to do to make you believe me that I don't love Jake anymore?" she asked.

_I just want you to tell me over and over again that you love me._ I wish I could say that but I don't have the guts to make those words come out of my mouth.

I remained silent. Honestly, I don't know if she could do anything to remove this insecurity that I am feeling.

I felt Aimee leaned on my nape. I am just a bit taller than her so I can feel her breath, it actually tickles me.

"There's nothing in this world that could ever take you place. You are everything to me now, and I won't do anything to make you leave me," she said.

It's still not enough. She openly told me what she feels but still, it's not enough to soothe this uncertainty.

I managed to use my voice to ask her something that's been bothering me. "When did you find out that you love me?" I asked.

Aimee stayed silent for a while. "Do you remember the time we had an argument and you left the house?" she asked.

I tried to dig into my brain when that happened. I am sure there is that time but I just couldn't remember.

I think Aimee realized that I can't remember. "It's the time we fought, you went out and had a drink, go to Rhea's house, went home the next day ignoring me, went out again, went home and I was about to leave you, you stopped me from leaving. Remember now?" she asked.

I tried to remember the things that she's telling me. There must be something wrong with my memory, and suddenly I remembered something.

_ "It is never like that! I just don't want to lose you! Don't you understand?" I screamed at Aimee. And with that, she didn't shout back at me._

_ Aimee's teary eyes are now wide openly looking at me. I know I look angry and seeing her like that melts my heart. My anger disappeared in an instant. _

_ "Don't tell me..." she stopped for a while and it's as if she's about to cry now. "Don't tell me, you're in love with me." she slowly said._

So that was it. Now I remember. "That time when you said that I can't tell you that I am in love with you?" I asked.

She nodded. "Exactly! After you left, I realized my true feelings for you but I tried to hide it. Because I don't want our feelings to become deeper," she paused.

"Because I don't want to hurt you once I leave this world," she said. That's when I realized one thing.

_Aimee stopped and held my arms so I turn to look at her. "Chase." she mentioned my name. I love the sound of my name when it's coming from her lips._

_ I stopped for a while and face her. "Thank you, for caring for me, and for making me stay. Because I really hate to leave." she said._

So that is the reason why she thanked me for making her stay. But she loved me that long? I have no clue at that time.

At that time I thought she doesn't have any bit of feelings over me. I was even desperate to make her fall for me.

Aimee pulled away from me but went in front of me. She gave me a smile. "Satisfied?" she confidently asked.

Well, not what I am expecting but it made me feel good anyway. "Yeah. Very satisfied." I smiled and embrace her.

"I want to talk to Jake, with you," she said. I looked at her and she's very serious. I don't know what that might lead to, but I think there's no other way to fix my anxiety anyway.

I gave her a nod. "Do you want me to ask him to come over?" I asked her but she just shook her head.

"Not here. I want us to meet him somewhere else. You might end up hurting each other if where in here. Since you're both decent guys, you won't do it outside," she said.

Sometimes, I am really amazed with this girl's logic. Maybe she thought about it a lot that is why she knows what to do.

"Okay, I'll call him and ask him to meet us at _Sbarro_. Are you okay with that?" I asked. She gave me a nod.

And so I dialed Jake's number. While I was waiting for Jake to pick up Aimee talked to me. "I think we should move the trip on January. It would be better," she said.

I think she wants to fix some things for now and I think that it's the best suggestion. "January then." I said and I heard Jake pick up the phone.

Jake knows my number so there's no way he'd ask who I am. "Aimee, is it you?" he asked. It's just great how he thinks Aimee will call him.

"No, it's Chase." I said. He paused for a while. "Chase…." He uttered my name but did not say anything more.

No one's speaking for a while. I think we are both waiting for someone to start the conversation.

I cleared my throat. "Aimee wants to talk, let's meet up, let's say about one pm? Is that time good for you?" I asked.

I feel uneasy with talking to him right now. "One pm is great, where do we meet?" he asked but his voice sounds troubled.

"Let's meet up at _Sbarro._ The one that's near my place so we don't have to travel." I told him. Since we are not going to travel, then it's him who has to.

"That's great. I'm somewhere near right now. I am really waiting for kitty… for Aimee to call me. Is she going alone?" he asked.

What he said made me choke. The hell I would let Aimee meet him alone. "The hell I'd let her meet you alone. I don't trust you anymore, not even one bit!" I said.

Aimee pulled my arm for me to notice her. She lipped 'What's that all about?' and I just ignored her.

Jake paused for a while before talking again. "I understand but, I'd really want to talk to her alone. There are things between us that we need to clear up, Chase," he said.

I shook my head. _Nice try, bro._ "Not in your dreams, Jake. Aimee is my girlfriend and I shouldn't be allowing her to meet you. But for her sake I'd allow it, but I can't let you get too far. We'll just see you there at one. Good day." I said as I hang up on him.

"You hung up on him, didn't you?" Aimee asked. Her eyes are questioning me and I don't feel happy about it.

"I told you not to hate Jake. That hatred for your brother, you should not let it consume you. No matter what happens he's your brother," she calmly said.

"And no matter what happens, he was your ex-boyfriend who hurt you and cheated on you. Knowing someone I know hurt you is something I just can't accept."

"I am sorry Babe, I don't want to feel this way either but I do. I don't want to keep this hatred I feel about him but I can't." I said.

She nodded and held my hand. "Okay, I understand. I just hope that it fades in time. I know it will," she said.

And so, we met Jake at one pm in _Sbarro._ We got there first. We occupied a 4-seater table for the three of us.

Aimee and I are sitting together because there is no way I'd let Jake sit beside her. Every time I remember him, the insecurities keep on coming back.

When he arrived he immediately sat down in front of Aimee and held her hand. I managed to pull Aimee's hand from him.

Jake looks so tired. It's as if he hasn't slept for days, he hasn't even shaved because there are small hair on his chin.

When he said he was devastated, he's not lying. "Kitty, how are you feeling? Do you know how worried I was?" he asked.

I can't just sit there. "She's fine Jake; I'm feeding her and giving her everything she needs so you don't have to worry." I said.

Aimee looked at me and held my arms to stop me from talking. Then she nodded, telling me that she can handle it.

She looked at Jake again. "I want to know something. Why did you have to call your mom and tell them about me?" she asked.

Jake looked so worried. "Because I am worried about you! I want to make sure that you are gonna be alright. I was only thinking about you," he said.

Aimee shook her head. "You know Jake, that is so troublesome. You know that I don't want to involve people if they don't have to be involved," Aimee replied.

"It was impulse. I want to seek help from mom. I am hoping that she knows someone out there that knows the cure for your sickness. I don't want to lose you," Jake said with his eyes teary.

"You've already lost me, Jake. You are just giving me trouble, I know there's not cure," she said.

I feel so impatient with just listening to their conversation. But I can't interrupt. At least I have the decency to acknowledge their seriousness.

"We can't just settle for what you know. There is surely someone out there who can help us. You are still alive so I haven't lost you completely. I can still…" he was not able to finish.

I suddenly flared up because he talks as if I am not there. "You already lost her when you cheated on her. She's mine now! When will you wake up and check reality? You are over." I said. I did not notice that I stood up already.

Aimee pulled me down to sit back. I lost control again, this is not me. I am always in control, I always manipulate the situation.

But this circumstance is something that I am not in control of. I felt disappointed with myself for showing Aimee this side of me.

"Stay out of this, Chase. This is between me and Aimee," he said without even taking a look at me.

I was about to talk back but Aimee held my hand to stop me. "Let me handle this, Chase. Trust me," she whispered.

Aimee then faced Jake. "I want you to know that you made me extremely unhappy with what you've done. Open your eyes Jake. I am in love with your brother now," she paused for a while.

"With your brother, Jake. Please accept it. That is the only thing you could do for me," she said to Jake with her voice trembling.

Jake's tears started to flow. I've never seen Jake cried before and I felt sorry for him. My hatred against him just instantly vanished.

Aimee let go of my hand and hold Jake's hand. This time, I was able to understand and prevent myself from being jealous.

Aimee started to sob, it's only then that I noticed that she's already crying too. "Please let me be happy with him. I am begging you Jake. Please forget me and let me be happy with Chase. I love him," she said.

I was taken aback with what she said. She would go to the extent of telling my brother these things? Why did I ever doubt her?

"I didn't love him because he's your brother if that is what you're thinking. Chase, being your brother, never even crossed my mind. But I loved him; he cherishes me and cares for me. He loves me deeply and I feel it."

"I want to spend the rest of my life loving him. I want to spend the rest of my life being with him. I want to wake up each morning with him beside me. Please Jake. Let me go. Let me become happy with him," Aimee pleaded.

Tears started to build up on my eyes because of Aimee's words. I've never thought she thinks like this.

I feel so embarrassed for always being insecure and doubtful. I didn't know what to do. "I'm just going to the rest room." I excused myself.

I stood up and made my way to the men's room. I entered the cubicle and sat at the closed toilet bowl.

I don't understand what I am feeling. I am crying but I feel glad and relieved. Is this what they call 'tears of joy'?

Ever since I've found out about Aimee and Jake's past, I never stopped thinking. I am always thinking that she can't love me enough.

I am thinking that Aimee can't really love me since she got terribly hurt before. And it's my brother who hurt her.

Why did I forget that Aimee is an understanding person? I forgot that she was pure and she's forgiving.

I was so happy with what she told Jake. I felt so good about myself. This is the first time I felt really loved.

I took my time sitting on the toilet until I can calm my breathing. And then I went out to wash my face, making sure I have already contained myself.

When I came back to our table, Aimee is nowhere to be found. So I have to choice but to approach Jake and asked him.

"Where's Aimee?" I asked him. His head is bowed down and his eyes are very red. He looks so terrible.

"She just went to the lady's room," he said as he pointed my chair as if he's asking me to sit back down.

And that's what I did. I sat down my chair and waited for Aimee to come back at our table. But I think she really wanted me and Jake to talk.

Jake looked at me. "I love Aimee, I love her up until now," he said. "I was such a bastard to do the things I did to her."

"I never thought I could do those things, not to her. But I got so full of myself when Aimee rejected me. And Reila…" he stopped and looks at me.

I guess he doesn't really want to drag Rei in the discussion. "I know about Rei, Aimee told me about her." I said.

He looks surprised with what I said. "Aimee knows Reila?" he asked. He looks like he doesn't have any idea at all.

I nodded. "Aimee remembers her, and they met at our house after you left. Rhea and Rei came to visit." I said.

If I am a painter, I won't have any idea how to paint Jake's facial expression. "That must be painful for her," he said.

"Aimee does not hold a grudge against anyone. She is so forgiving. And it seemed like Rei doesn't have any idea." I said.

Jake nodded and smiled. "Take care of Aimee. Always make her happy, give her everything," he said.

I smiled back at him. "You don't have to tell me. I'd love her the best way a man can possibly love a woman." I assured him.

"Even if you forbid me, I'd still love her. I accept the fact that she loves you now and not me, but that won't stop me from loving her," he said.

Well, that is something I can't control anyway. "I have already accepted that a lot of guys like her when we started going out. I can't stop other people from falling for her since I cannot even stop myself." I said.

We are more relaxed talking to each other now. The awkward feeling has disappeared; it's really a great thing we get to talk.

After quite a while Aimee came back to our table. "Where is Jake?" she asked when she noticed he's not in our table anymore.

"He went on ahead. He said he wants to go to Leila today and apologize for what he did to you before. It will give him a peace of mind." I said.

Aimee smiled at me and held my hand. "Since we are already out, why don't we have a date?" she asked.

"Sounds good!" I replied as I stood up and pulled her away from the restaurant. We still have lots of time that we can use to bond.

I feel so glad today that I'd want to have an entire day out with Aimee. This should be fine since we postponed our trip.


	22. She's Eccentric Chapter 21

Chapter 21

It has been a month since we planned our trip, and tomorrow, we are going to go to my parent's house in California.

We have already booked a flight and my parents are happy about it. They are so excited to meet Aimee.

One time when we were at school, my dad called out. He said he booked a flight on the thirty First of January.

It is a Friday so we'll leave in the afternoon after school and then go home on Tuesday. My mom talked to Relena to excuse us from school for two days.

And so, Relena went to school to excuse us. She even covered up for Aimee and said that Aimee's aunt Leila was her long distance relative and was left in her care.

Rhea knows about the real thing but she's still oblivious to the issue of Jake, Aimee and Rei. Neither Rei has any idea.

I never tried to ask Rei about it. It's like igniting a fire. It's just that my parents discussed things to Relena.

It was actually Relena who scolded me when she found out that I am letting a girl live at my house, she's scary.

But my mom assured her that things are okay and they are happy for Aimee to stay with me so she can't argue anymore.

Aimee and I are so excited about the trip and we are now packing out our things. We decided to leave "Arsee", our cat, in Rhea's care since she likes cats too.

We named the cat "Arsee" as a combination of our name, from Chase and Aimee. Aimee first thought of naming her "Chasey" but I did not agree with her.

We already brought Arsee in Rhea's house earlier and Relena can't keep her hands of the cat. She said she was a cat keeper when she's young.

Rhea's family has been a great help to us and I love them even more. I will never forget the things that they've done for us.

"Do I have to bring a swimsuit?" Aimee asked. I turned to look at her. "You know, in case we go swimming?

I've never thought about that. "Hmm… I'm not sure if we'll go swimming. But might as well bring one in case my parents decide to hit the beach," I said.

She gave me a smile. I've already seen all her clothes but I've never seen a swim suit. "I thought you don't have one." I said.

"Oh! I received a gift from Arvin last Christmas. It was a two piece swimsuit," she happily said. My brows furrowed with the idea.

Out of all people, it's Arvin who gave her a swimsuit, a two piece swimsuit! "I know what's running on that guy's mind. I want to kill him right now." I said.

Aimee laughed. "It's royal purple so I really like it. And you don't have to worry because other's can only look, they can't touch," she said.

I moved closer to her and put my arms around her, I am facing her back. "If they try to touch, they are so dead." I said.

Without moving her body, Aimee reached my lips and gave me a kiss. Then she gave me a sweet smile.

She pulled away from me to continue packing her clothes. "I wonder if Arsee is doing fine in Rhea's. I miss her already," she said.

I feel really happy seeing how Aimee treasures Arsee. She loves the cat a lot and cares about it like it's a kid.

Aimee respects the value of life. She cares for every living creature and that is something admirable about her.

"She would be fine. I am sure Rhea's taking good care of her since she loves cats too. She's just busy at school that is why she doesn't have a cat." I said.

All of a sudden, Aimee lost her balance. Good thing she was able to grab the closet's knob. I immediately ran to her.

She's holding her head with one of her hands. "Are you alright?" I worriedly asked her. This is something I am scared of.

She nodded. "I just felt a little dizzy, that's all," she said. I help her stand up and lead her to the bed and make her sit.

"Just sit down for now, you must me tired because you haven't had any rest. I'll just help you out later." I said.

I saw her nod as she lay down on the bed. "Do you want water?" I asked because she looks so pale and dry.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think I need water," she replied. I made my way to the kitchen and get her a glass of water.

I went back to her and gave her the glass. She took if from my hand and gulped the water. She put the water on the bedside table and covered her mouth.

In my surprise, she ran to the bathroom and vomited. I can't do anything but rub her back trying to make her feel better.

Aimee wiped her lips. "The symptoms are starting to be more and more obvious," she looks at me with tears on her eyes.

I feel so bad about it; I cannot help her at all. I pulled her and embraced her. If only I can take half of the symptoms and pain, I'll take them.

It hurts me a lot to know that I cannot do anything and watch her slowly die. I want to be able to do things for her, but I'm not a doctor.

Well, even the doctors are unable to do anything. They cannot cure Aimee, then how about a normal guy like me?

Aimee pulled away from me. "You don't have to look so sad, Chase. It doesn't hurt me one bit since I've already accepted this long ago. It's you who's hurting, I don't want to see you like this," she said.

I took her hands and kissed them. I gave her a smile. "I just got worried because you seem fine a while ago. But don't worry; we'll enjoy our vacation in California." I said.

I helped her stand again and lead her to the room. She badly needs some rest because we haven't been resting.

The past few weeks have been difficult for us since we kept on running here and there for our visa and other stuffs.

And today, Aimee prepared for her stuffs after we got home from school. I think that just made her body exhausted.

I don't really understand much about her sickness. But I know how tired your body will be if you don't have some sleep.

One day without sleep will make my body tremble, how about her? It's like she's been awake for nearly a year.

The next day we went to school like normal. Aimee is not feeling well but she insisted that she wants to go to school.

And so we went to school. She shouldn't have come to school with me since we'll be leaving afterwards, she won't have any rest again.

We were in the middle of our class when Serena screamed, "Aimee!" she cried out. Everyone in our class turned to look at her.

We were all shocked to see Aimee unconsciously lying on the floor. I immediately ran to her and tried to wake her up.

I feel so shaken. Serena started to cry that made me tremble more, I just feel so scared. The teacher ran out to call the school nurses.

They carried Aimee out to the clinic and the teacher let Serena come with her. I was about to go with them but I was not allowed.

I felt so weak and powerless. I could only watch as they take Aimee away. I felt so bad about it that I wanted to cry.

I felt Rhea embraced me and tap my shoulders. "It's gonna be alright, Chase. Aimee is gonna be alright," she said.

I know that whatever Rhea says, it won't stop me from worrying. I can't seem to breathe, I can't even think.

Rhea made me sit on my chair and tried to calm me down. But all I want to do that moment is ran over to the clinic.

Later on, our teacher told us that Aimee was sent to the hospital with Serena because of a very bad condition.

I know about it, and I know that it was Serena who told them. She might be so worried that she told them about her sickness since she knows a simple nurse won't be able to help.

We still have a few subjects so I can't really go to the hospital yet. I've excused myself for a while to call my parents about it.

I dialed mom's number and she answered. "Mom, we can't go there today." I told my mom, I can't stop my voice from shaking.

"Did something happen? Are you guys alright?" she asked. For a few seconds, I can't seem to get words to come out of my mouth.

I cleared my throat because I feel like choking. "Aimee collapsed and she was sent to the hospital near our school?" I said.

"What? She collapsed? Where are you right now? Are you at the hospital or are you still at school?" she asked.

My mom seems like she's worried. "I am still at school. They won't let me leave. I just told my teacher that I'll have a pee break so I could call you." I said.

I became silent for a while. "Mom, I am scared," I said while I started to cry. I cannot stop myself from crying.

"Oh gosh, relax dear. Everything's gonna be fine. Call Relena and tell her what happened, and then call Aimee's relatives. They have to know what happened to her," my mom said.

"We'll book a flight back there as soon as we can. So hang on there, Chase," my mom said. They'd fly back here for Aimee, I feel better after hearing that.

"And Chase, please inform Jake about it. He needs to know," she said. It is more off like a request from her.

"Okay. I'll call him and let him know. Thank you mom, for everything." I said in between my weeping.

Like what I told my mom, I called Relena and told her what happened. She said she's going straight to the hospital.

I also called Leila and said that they'd come to us. I gave her instructions how to get to the hospital. We've also agreed that they are going to stay on our house for a while.

And even if I don't want to, I called Jake. It's respect for my mom's decision since she's been trying to help us.

Jake said that he's coming as soon as he can. I am happy that there are a lot of people who cares for Aimee, but I am not happy with what's happening to her.

After school, Rhea and I went straight to the hospital. Arvin said he's coming later on after he informed his parents that he'll go to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, Jake and Relena are already there. Serena is with them who has a gloomy face.

I immediately approached Serena. "What did the doctor say?" I asked her. She looks me with a face that is about to cry.

In an instant, Serena embraced me and cried. She was crying very hard and it's making me worried. "Is she alright?" I asked.

Serena continues on crying. "They are still performing tests until now. We are still waiting for the results," Jake said.

_Aimee, please be alright._ Serena keeps on crying on my chest, I feel bad about her. I've never seen Serena cried.

We've been on the same school since grade school but she never cried. She's always the strong and fun girl in her class.

She must love Aimee so much, and I know Aimee loves her a lot too. She was the first female friend of Aimee.

I rubbed Serena's back trying to calm her down. She seems so hurt and scared. "Hush now. Aimee's gonna be fine," I said even though I am scared myself.

A few minutes later, the doctor came out. "Who's Charmagne Louis' relative?" the doctor asked. We all looked at each other.

"Me. I am her distant aunt." Relena said. The doctor flipped the paper that he's holding and seems like trying to make sure that he's gonna say the correct thing.

"Great. Uhmm… It's good you mentioned about the Fatal Familial Insomnia that she has because we would've never thought of that instantly," he first said.

"Unfortunately this sickness needs ten more years of research before it will have a cure. But this is not contagious. Well, about her issue of losing consciousness today, it has nothing to do with her FFI," he revealed.

I felt a bit relieved. She must just be tired that is why she collapsed. "The truth is, we found out that she's pregnant." The doctor said.

We all stood so speechless. That idea never even crossed my mind. I felt like I lost all my strength and I sat down the stool.

My mind is blank and I cannot even think. It was so sudden, we've never planned for it to become that way.

I covered my face in frustration still confused on what to do. It's getting harder to breathe, my chest felt heavy.

"That's not true. You are lying," Jake told the doctor. Jake cannot believe what the doctor said either.

The doctor smirked. "As a matter of fact, that is one hundred percent true. Believe it or not, it depends on you," he said.

The doctor then faced Relena. "She'll be needing some vitamins to help her with her pregnancy, but I can say that it's gonna be difficult for her. The nurse will give you the prescription later," he said.

He then smiled at all of us. "She's now sent to the ward and you can now visit her. Although she seems like she's asleep, she's not. Her senses are all up but I would appreciate if you don't disturb her. Any questions?" he asked.

"No, thank you so much doc'." Relena said. After the doctor left she faced me and hit my arm. It's not that hard thought.

"How can you do this, Chase? You are so young. You are just eighteen and… think about Aimee! I can't imagine what you kids are thinking," she exclaimed.

Jake pulled me on my shirt. "Fuck, Chase! How could you do this to her? You promised you'll take care of her. This is going to kill her!" he exclaimed.

But I feel so numb. It's as if I can't hear and see anything. My head is going crazy and I cannot think of anything.

Is this really happening? I am not prepared for something like this. I thought Aimee and I are going to enjoy in California today, with no worries.

And this happened. "Please take care of her, for now." I told Relena and walked out of the hospital. I know Rhea is following me, I know she's worried.

I went home and sat blankly at the sofa. I know Rhea is trying to put some sense into me but I just can't understand her at all.

It's already two hours after we left the hospital and I am still the same. Rhea already left, she said she will check on Aimee.

I hear my phone rings but I don't care. I don't know how to face them, I don't know how to face Aimee when she finds out.

Hours and hours had passed and I remained sitting at the sofa. I am sleepless and senseless.

I know a few of them tried to go to my place and call me out but I didn't have the courage to answer, nor to open the door.

The night had passed and I know it's already morning, but still I am unable to move. I just sat at the sofa looking nowhere.

Suddenly the door opened. I looked at the door and I saw mom, dad and Jake outside. They come running to me and mom embraced me.

I started to cry. "I'm sorry mom, I am so sorry." I said while crying. I felt so embarrassed with my parents.

"I've heard about it from Jake. It's okay darling," she said. I know that mom is trying to pacify me.

"You've got to take responsibility with your actions. I heard that you are not visiting her at the hospital, you shouldn't act like that. Be a man." I heard my dad say.

I looked at him. "I am not disappointed that you got your girl pregnant. I am disappointed with you for sulking here like this. You should be there taking care of your girl," he added.

I started crying more. Jake seems really mad and just stood there. "Let's go to her now, dear. I know that she needs you right now," my mom said.

They are so understanding and I felt so ashamed of myself. They are right, I shouldn't be here sulking and crying.

We went to the hospital and Aimee is already conscious when I arrived. She looks like she just cried.

Serena and Rhea already went home. It is just Relena who's talking to her when we got there.

I held Aimee's hand and kissed it. "I am sorry, Chase. I was so irresponsible, I didn't intend for this to happen," she explained.

I nodded. "We both didn't expect this. And I'm sorry for running away, I feel so stupid for leaving you here." I said and she smiled.

"Ehem….." I turned around and it was my father. I forgot about them the moment that I saw Aimee. I should introduce her.

"Uhmm… Babe, I want you to meet my mom and dad," I told her. She covered her lips in shock. I know she didn't expect that they'd come.

My mom came near her. "Sorry we just got here. We took the earliest flight we could get. Call us mom and dad," she said.

"It's so nice to finally meet you. I understand why our boys are crazy about you," dad said. He has a knack of naming Jake as his own son.

Aimee started to cry. "I don't know what to say. This is embarrassing, I've caused such a commotion that you ended up going here," she said.

My mom patted Aimee. "Its fine, it's been so long since we've seen our kids and I think it's really time to visit them," my mom said.

Aimee smiled and wiped her tears. "Thank you for coming here, I feel so happy right now. I have never been a daughter since my parents died." Aimee said.

My mom nodded. "We know everything. Jake told us a lot about you and we know about your sickness," my mom said.

The smile on their faces suddenly vanished. "And Aimee, don't take this the wrong way. We are doctors and we know that the kid in your womb is getting your body worked out. It is not good for your health, it may shorten your life," she paused.

"I know it's not a good topic, but if you want, we can go to the states and… get it taken away from your body. Don't get me wrong, we'd want to have our grandchild but we don't want you to suffer because of it," my mom said.

My mom is correct. Even the doctor earlier said that it's going to be bad for her, and I want to be with Aimee longer.

Aimee lowered her head. "I know it's the first time that we met so I should leave a good impression, but I'd have to disappoint you." Aimee strongly said.

Oh yeah, I remember now. Aimee values life so there's no way she'd the kid to be taken away on her body.

"This is all sudden, I know, and we didn't plan this to happen. But this kid in my womb is not just someone else's kid. This is Chase's kid that is why I loved it the moment I found out about it," she said as she started to cry.

"Even if it kills me or shorten my life, I wouldn't care. And I know it's very selfish, and I am not the only one who's gonna suffer because of this, so please forgive me. I want to have this kid no matter what happens," she pleaded.

My mom and dad gave her a smile. My dad even sat beside her. "We understand and we are so proud of Chase for having a strong woman like you," my dad said.

Aimee stopped crying with what my dad said. I saw my mom squeezed Aimee's hand. "I was only seventeen when I got pregnant with Jake, and everyone in my family is against it. They want me to abort him. But I know how it feels, there is something living inside you, and you can't just kill it. I don't regret having Jake even though his father and I separated," my mom said.

Aimee smiled with tears still on her eyes. "I just can't deprive someone with their right to live, especially its Chase's child. I'll treasure it above all else," she said.

I am so happy Aimee felt like this. When I found out about the kid I was so devastated, but I never thought she thinks like this.

She loves it not just because she respects the value of life. She loves it because it is mine, and I loved her even more.

My mom looked at my dad. "I guess you'll be coming back to California alone, sweetheart. I will be staying to take care of our new daughter and our grandkid," my mom said.

My dad smiled. "I'd be coming back here soon anyway. Do you think I'd just let you bond with our new daughter all by yourself?" he said.

I have really cool parents, they had never disappointed me. I saw Aimee cried again, but this time she cried because she's happy.

"Thank you so much. I don't know why you are being so nice to me when I don't think I even deserved it. Thank you so much," she cried out.

My mom embraced her now, "Hush, darling. It will not be good for your kid if you continuously cry. Remember, it's not just you now," my mom said.

Aimee wiped her tears and smiled. I feel so teary with the scene that I am seeing. Then I remembered Jake who's at the door.

He's just silently watching my parents talk to Aimee. He also noticed when I looked at him and he walked away.

I know he's against the idea of Aimee keeping our baby. If it's him, he would not allow it to slowly kill her.

I know and I understand. He must hate me so much now. I felt my dad tapped my shoulder. "Give Jake some time. It'll be very hard for him to accept the fact that Aimee is carrying your child. He loves her too," my dad said.

"You know, I met your mom before Darius met her," he said. Darius is Jake's father. "I loved her first, but I was just so shy to tell your mom about it."

"Then they started going out and your mom got pregnant. We also figured that Darius is already married that time," he said.

For some reason, it reminds me of Sandra, the girl from the gym. But the story is way too different.

"Darius wants to leave his wife for your mom, but your mom doesn't want to ruin their marriage so she separated from him. She's already seven months pregnant when she realized her feelings for me."

"Knowing that the woman you love is carrying another man's kid is painful. You'd wish it was yours instead. But I love your mom so much that I learned to love Jake as my own son," he said.

This is the first time I've heard about this story. I never bothered myself in asking my parents about me and Jake.

All I know is that Jake is mom's child from another man. I've only seen Jake's father a few times and I never thought he's married.

"That is why, you should understand Jake's feelings. The woman he loves is carrying your child, and I know that she chose you over Jake. The pain must be killing him now," he said.

I nodded. I have forgotten to care about Jake's feelings. Ever since I knew about their past, I stopped caring for his feelings.

I only cared for my feelings and Aimee's feelings. I was a bastard to forget about Jake, it would've me if it's him that Aimee chose.

My dad excused himself and said he'd talk to Jake. I think its better that way. I don't think he's ready to talk to me right now.


	23. She's Eccentric Chapter 22

Chapter 22

It's been months since we found out about Aimee's pregnancy and I've noticed the changes in her.

Aimee became thinner and the texture of skin became bad. She usually looks so pale now and has less appetite.

She stopped going to school and we moved to my parent's house which is near our place, but it's a bit far from school though.

I travel from our house to school for about twenty minutes every day. But it's fine, as long as I am able to be with Aimee.

Serena often comes with me to visit Aimee. Sometimes Arvin tags along with us. It's good that they don't forget about Aimee.

Aimee lost weight a little. She would sometimes dream while awake, they said that it's hallucination.

Leila visits every once in a while with Therese, I still didn't get the chance to meet Julius but I think its fine.

My mom stays at our house and stopped working for the time being, while dad comes back and forth from America to here.

And Jake, he visits every week. After we found out about the pregnancy, he never tried to talk to me.

We were like strangers when we see each other. It must still be difficult for him to accept the thing about our baby.

Aimee's belly got a bit bigger now, it already has a bump. Since it's already five months, the baby is already kicking and moving around.

It feels so good and warm to feel the baby's movement. It's overwhelming and terrifying at the same time.

I still can't explain how our love for each other create another living creature. And it is now in her womb.

I feel ecstatic when the baby kicks. Even though Aimee changed physically and emotionally, my feelings for her did not change.

I am on my way home now to meet her. We are still preparing for the upcoming important celebration.

_I was cleaning my mom's car when I saw Aimee brushing Arsee's fur. The cat is very close to her._

_ She looks so pretty while brushing our cat's fur. She looks radiant and carefree. The expression on her face is priceless._

_ I knew right there and then that she would make a good mom to our child. So, I should be a good father as well._

_ After I washed the car, I moved closer to Aimee whose looking somewhere far. She must be day dreaming again._

_ She's standing and facing the house so I sneaked and embrace her from her back. She got surprised but she did not react._

_ "What are you thinking?" I asked her. Aimee gave me a very wide smile and then pointed at the roof._

_ I didn't get it at all so I waited for her to speak. "I want to go to the roof. But I can't since I am pregnant," she said._

_ "When you are somewhere high, it gives you a thrilling feeling. And it makes you feel superior in a way. I love that feeling," she added._

_ I held her hand while my arms are across her body. "You must feel superior all the time. You are my boss." I said._

_ It made Aimee laugh. Up until now, her laughter gives me a very lovely feeling. Aimee parted from me and sat down on the garden set._

_ She reached something from the table and shows it to me. At first I thought it is a picture in frame, but I was wrong._

_ She turned it around and let me see it. I was surprised to see the drawing I made the first time we met, she framed it._

_ I knelt in front of her. I reached her right hand and kissed it. "You're able to keep it, and even frame it? You made me so happy." I said._

_ She put her hand on the side of my face. "You are making me happy every day. This is just a little something," she said._

_ I faced her tummy as if I am facing our baby. "Hey baby, you're mom is so beautiful. You should look like her whether you are a boy or a girl." I said._

_ I held her tummy and kissed it. Aimee looks so happy with what I did. I gently rubbed her hand so I can feel the bump in it._

_ Suddenly, we both felt a movement. "The baby kicked, Chase! It kicked!" Aimee cried out. She was so happy about it that she embraced me._

_ "Thank you, Chase. Thank you for giving me a baby. Thank you letting me feel this wonderful feeling," she thanked me._

_ I pulled a little away from her and shook my head. "No, I should be the one thanking you for letting my kid live inside you even though it is making you suffer." I said._

_ There, I decided that I would like to marry Aimee. I approached my mom and told her about my plan._

_ At first she asked me to think about it. She said she likes Aimee but it's gonna be difficult if we get married._

_ But I told my mom that it is the last request I am going to ask from them so she gave her blessings. She also informed my dad about it._

_ One evening, I saw Aimee inside our room and checking our pictures. She's looking at the ones that we took when we had a double date with Serena and Arvin._

_ I sat beside her and she smiled at me. And then, she continued browsing the pictures as if she's memorizing the details of our faces._

_ I put my arms around her before I started to talk. "Babe, if this is not the situation and you were to live for a hundred years, what would you want to be?" I asked._

_ Aimee put the pictures down and looked at me. "I want to be a ninja." I stopped for a while and thought she was serious._

_ And then I figured she was joking. "No, the truth is, I want to be a pirate!" she said. I furrowed my forehead to make her see that I am serious._

_ She laughed and then nodded. "Okay, actually, I wanted to be a mage!" she said and broke into laughter._

_ Sometimes I don't really get this girl's humor. "I'm serious. I just want to know what you wanted to be." I said._

_ She stopped laughing and gave me a smile. "Well, when I was a kid, I have always dreamt of being a singer," she said._

_ Then that must be it. "But you were offered by the talent scout. She said that she can make you a star." I said._

_ She put her head down. "If I became a singer, more people will mourn because of my death. I don't want that," she said._

_ I nodded. That question is actually just a front for my real motive. It's the first time I am doing it so I am nervous._

_ "Babe, there is something I want to ask you." I said while I pull her hand. I kissed it but she did not speak._

_ Aimee is waiting for me to ask. "You know, I thought about it a lot. Will you please…" I took the ring that I bought from my pocket, "marry me?" I asked._

_ I saw how Aimee's eyes grew wider. She did not speak for a while which is making me more nervous. _

_ She then gulped and cleared her throat. "You know, Chase, I really wanted to marry you. If I am not sick, I'd be the one asking you to marry me. But it's not like that, I am sick and I am dying, I cannot trap you into something like that," she said._

_ "No Aimee, you don't understand. I want you to be my wife. I don't care how long or how short. Please, do me a very huge favor and marry me." I said._

_ "That kind of favor you are asking from me is not really in your favor at all. It will not benefit you in any way," she said._

_ I squeezed Aimee's hand. "Aimee, I know you're already mine. But I want you to be legally mine, in front of God." I said._

_ Aimee smiled at me and she started to cry. "You know what? You always do those craziest things! You always do those craziest things that makes me happy," she said as she reached the ring on my hand and put it in her finger._

_ "Yes, Chase. I'll marry you. I'll marry you and be your wife as long as I can," she said. It made me happy that I embraced her tight._

I am so excited with our wedding. It is going to be a marriage that only our relatives and closest friends know.

We decided that Arvin will be the best man, it was supposed to be Jake but he refused. And Serena will be the Maid of Honor. Rhea settles as a bridesmaid.

I am now in front of our house, I can't wait to see my soon-to-be-wife. When I arrived, I ran immediately to our room.

Aimee is lying silently on our bed with her eyes closed. I know she's not sleeping so I sat beside her.

Without opening her eyes, Aimee reached for my hand and squeezed it. She looks so peaceful, like an angel with a bump on her tummy.

"Aren't you bored just lying in here. You could watch movies on the television or play with Arsee." I said.

She shook her head. "No, I want to lie in here, I feel so tried today because of the preparations and all," she said.

I totally understand that, we had to make sure that everything is alright. "Would you like me to get you anything?" I asked.

Aimee shook her head again. "No, I just want to hear your voice. I want you to sing a song for me, please," she said.

"Okay, then." I reached for my guitar and started plucking it. I heard this really great song just this morning and I want to sing it for her since I know it anyway. It's "Angels brought me here" by _Guy Sebastian._

_It's been a long and winding journey, but I'm finally here tonight_

_Picking up the pieces, and walking back into the light_

_Into the sunset of your glory, where my heart and future lies_

_There's nothing like that feeling, when I look into your eyes_

_My dreams came true when I found you_

_I found you my miracle_

_If you could see what I see_

_That you're the answer to my prayers_

_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel_

_You would know it would be clear that angels brought me here_

_Standing here before you feels like I've been born again_

_Every breath is your love; every heartbeat speaks your name_

_My dreams came true right here in front of you_

_My miracle_

_If you could see what I see_

_That you're the answer to my prayers_

_And if you could feel the tenderness I feel_

_You would know it would be clear that angels brought me here_

Yes, I feel like the angels brought me here beside Aimee. And they brought Aimee here beside me to love and marry.

Our most awaited wedding ceremony came with a blink of an eye. I was standing on the path walk of the church while waiting for the most beautiful girl on earth.

Beside me is my dad and Arvin who are both standing straight. I cannot remove the nervousness I am feeling.

I can already see Therese as she walks on the pathway. She's our little flower girl, she looks so pretty and I think, like Aimee.

Rhea passed while holding Jake's arm. Even though Jake refused to be the best man, he settled as a groom's men.

Almost all everyone included in the entourage has already passed, and now, Aimee is walking along the Aisle with Leila.

She looks so angelic with her white gown. She was so beautiful that all I can do is stare at her beautiful face.

I was taken by her that I didn't notice that Aimee's already in front of me. She looks so elegant.

The next thing I know, the priest is already speaking. "Who give's this woman to this man in marriage?"

"I do." Leila replied to the pries as she gave Aimee's hand to me. Aimee handed over the flower to Serena.

She was smiling at me with her eyes teary. The feeling I have is very overwhelming. I feel so good as I lead her to the altar.

When we reached the altar, the priest started the ceremony. I feel so high with the feeling as I am holding Aimee's hand.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Charmagne Louis and Chase Wells in marriage. Through the time they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife."

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

"Charmagne and Chase, remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail you relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"Today, you choose each other before your family and friends, to begin your life together. For all the tomorrows that follow, you will choose each other over and over again, in the privacy of your hearts. Let your love and friendship guide you, as you learn and grow together. Experience the wonders of the world, even as patience and wisdom calm the restless nature. Though your partnership, triumph over the challenges in you path. Through the comfort of loving arms, may you always find a safe place to call a home."

"Do you Chase, take Charmagne to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." I replied to the priest. "Do you Charmagne, take Chase to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Aimee gave me a smile. "I do," she answered. I saw the ring bearer walked toward us. It is a one of our relative's kid.

The priest started to speak again. "Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them. Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder and delight. May there rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today."

I took the ring for Aimee. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness. As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you. I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today, our wedding day." I said as I slid the ring on her finger. Good thing I didn't choke.

Aimee took the other ring and faced me. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. And as I give you this ring, I give to you all that I am, and accept you from you, all that you are," she said as she put the ring on my finger.

The feeling is just great. It is the greatest feeling and It is irreplaceable. I want to marry her again and again.

The priest started to speak. "And now, by the power vested, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife."

We heard a loud round of applause. "Chase, you may now kiss your bride," the priest said that made the people gave a louder applause.

I held Aimee's hand and moved closer to her. Now that she's officially mine, I felt so happy so I grabbed and kiss her.

And then we faced our family and walked back the Aisle. We were congratulated by our guests.

We held our wedding reception at our house since we only have a few people, it will lessen Aimee's stress too.

We decided that it's Rhea who will be our emcee since she's not the maid of honor and she wants speaking in programs. She was joined together with John, who is a very good emcee.

"A very good evening to everyone and welcome to Chase and Aimee's Dinner Reception. We are done with the solemn part of the celebration and we thank those people who were with us earlier for the wedding ceremony. And for those who just join us in, Welcome! I am Rhea, for the most exciting part which is the Dinner reception for our newlyweds in celebration of the beginning of their new life together." Rhea said.

"I am John, we are the Masters of the Ceremony… We thank you for gracing this joyful occasion especially to those who took a leave of absence from work and to those who traveled miles just to be with us. In behalf of Chase and Aimee and their parents we would like to express their heartfelt gratitude for you presence at this memorable occasion. It is indeed a pleasure to have you all this evening." John said.

We didn't made a mistake for choosing the two as our emcees. They are very good and they sound professional.

"Before anything else, we would like to acknowledge the key person who took a great part of this joyous affair. For without their support, this even would not be made possible. Ladies and gentlemen, it is with great pleasure to introduce to you the parents of our groom, Mr. and Mrs. Davis Wells. A big round of applause for them." It was John who introduced my parents and the people clapped.

"And of course we are truly happy to have with us here the aunt of the bride and her niece, Mrs. Leila Judge and Therese Judge." Rhea introduced Leila and Therese.

"To open our program properly, let's begin with the wedding prayer to be led by Serena Rodriguez." John introduced Serena to start the prayer.

Serena stood next to our emcees to start our prayer. Everybody bowed their heads down to give respect as we pray.

After out prayer John and Rhea started to lead people as we start eating. They even played a clip from our prenuptial pictures.

We had lots of appetizing food but Aimee doesn't feel like eating a lot. Her pregnancy is sensitive that it's not easy for her to eat just anything.

After our dinner, John and Rhea presented the entourage. They acknowledge all of them one by one.

Serena, Arvin, John and Rhea prepared a dance number for us. The used the old song "Automatic" by _Utada Hikaru_, the song is a bit slow.

I thought I already know everything about our wedding party, but I thought wrong. I was surprised when they called out Aimee.

Aimee stood in front and took the microphone. "This is a song for you my dear hubby," she said when the music started. It's "Terrified" by _Katherine McPhee_.

_You by the light is the greatest find_

_In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right_

_Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time in my only life_

_This could be good it's already better than last_

_And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back_

_I could be all that you needed if you let me try_

Aimee looks so beautiful as she sings that she dedicates for me. Yes, Aimee is singing to me, singing for me.

_I only said it 'cause I mean it_

_I only mean it 'cause it's true_

_So don't you doubt what I've been dreaming_

_'Cause it fills me up and holds me close_

_Whenever I'm with you_

Aimee went in front of me and pulled me in front of the crowd. She is looking at me while she is singing.

_You set it again, my heart's in motion_

_Every word feels like a shooting star_

_I'm at the edge of my emotions_

_Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I'm in love and I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time in my only life_

Everything is just so beautiful and perfect. I embraced her in front of everybody after she sang that wonderful song for me.

Rhea took the audience attention. "Yeah! That's super sweet but we gotta move on to the next part of the program, the bride and groom will now do the dove release. Let me now call on Mr. David Wells to officiate the dove." Rhea said.

Dad came in with doves on his hand. John holds the microphone in front of him so he does not have to hold it.

"The two doves signify Chase and Aimee being released to start a new journey together. Like the two pairs of dove, whatever happens, they will always try to seek comfort from each other and their home together. This is where they know that they will find love. A dove always chooses one mate for life, and signifies love, faithfulness, joy and hope," dad said.

"Chase and Aimee are now ready so we will now release the doves." Dad handed over the doves to us.

"At the count of three, release the doves," he added. Aimee looked at me and she seems nervous.

I gave her a smile. "Ready when you are," I said. And with that, my dad started counting so we could release the birds.

"One… two… three…" he counted and we let go of the birds. They look so beautiful as they fly away.

After we released the birds, we proceeded to the wishes and messages. Everyone almost wished us the same.

Most of our relatives are oblivious about Aimee's condition. They don't have to know anyway since they are always far.

We came to the cutting of the cake which is so exciting. Aimee and I put our hands together as we cut the cake.

After we ate the cake while feeding each other, we also crossed out arms as we drink the wine. I made sure first that the wine is not bad for Aimee and it's not that much.

Serena, John, Arvin and Rhea helped each other in serving the cakes to our guests; they are not a lot anyway.

Everyone enjoyed the cake that Aimee picked. It is a four layered mocha chiffon cake who has purple and white wedding designs.

Late on we moved to the part where Aimee throws the bouquet, it was Serena who caught the bouquet. They made her sit beside Aimee.

The next it the garter toss. I took the garter from Aimee's legs and ready myself for the toss.

They already decided to let Arvin catch it anyway. The other guys just remain standing and watch him catch it.

So there, Arvin put the garter on the legs of pretty sitting Serena. They ended up kissing each other of course.

Our wedding reception was ended with people giving us gift. There are lots of gifts so we decided to open it tomorrow. My wife needs some rest.


	24. She's Eccentric Chapter 23

Chapter 23

It was a nice Sunday afternoon after our wedding. Aimee and I are sitting in out garden as we watch the clouds slowly pass by.

Right now I am holding her hand while we sit together in one chair. My arm is around her and she's leaning on my chest.

It's so quiet and peaceful; all we can hear are birds chirping. The sound of their chirps are like voices singing.

It's pleasing to the ear and very calming. I look at Aimee and saw her silently smiling, she looks radiant.

I planted a soft kiss on her head. Being able to kiss her gives me satisfaction and contentment. I want this feeling to last.

I felt her move a little. "My legs feel numb, I guess with should stretch for a bit," she said as she stood up.

I stood up and watch her stand up and stretched her arms. Her arms are obviously thinner, and her legs too.

I stood beside her and she suddenly fell. Good thing I was able to catch her. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

Aimee looks at me. "I can't feel my legs, Chase! Can you help me get inside?" she asked. Instead of helping her, I carried her.

"Oh no, Chase! I am so heavy with the baby. You don't have to carry me!" she said. But there's no way I'd put her down.

"It feels good to carry my wife. You should always make me do this." I said. I saw Aimee blushed and smiled at me.

We went inside the house and into the room where lay her down. I sat beside her and just stares at her.

Suddenly, my mom went inside our room with a small bottle and a glass of water in her hands. She went closer to us.

"Aimee, dear, you forgot to drink you medicine again today. You know that you need this," mom said as she took a tablet from the small bottle.

I helped Aimee sit up as mom hand her over the tabled. Aimee took the glass of water from mom and drank it after she put the tablet on her mouth.

She gave the empty glass back to my mom. "Thanks, I think I was so stressed out yesterday that I forgot to drink it again," Aimee said.

"I know. So if you need anything, I'll just be sitting downstairs, okay? Call me if you need me," mom said before she went out.

Aimee held my hand and looked at me. "You're mom is such an amazing woman. I want to be like her and be a great mom," he said.

I pulled her to me and kissed her forehead. "You're going to be the best mom in the world. I know that," I said.

My parents decided to stay here permanently after they settle their business outside the country. I didn't know about it before, but they have started a business.

The profit is enough to give us luxury for twice a lifetime so my parents decided to stay here and open up a new small business.

They are excited to see their grandchild, more excited than Aimee and me. It has been so long since they last took care of a kid.

How many years have already passed since we lost Traise? I couldn't remember the last time we even visited her.

Suddenly, Aimee just holds my arm tight. When I turn to look at her it looks like she's having a hard time breathing.

I panicked when I saw her on that state. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. The color on her face slowly vanished and she's unable to speak.

I held her hand. "Aimee, tell me what's wrong? Are you okay?" I continuously asked. Aimee is still silent but her eyes are wide open.

She looks like she's feeling pain somewhere, I don't really understand. I was so worried I don't know what to do?

"Babe, talk to me." I said as I tap her face. I am trying to make sure that she's conscious but I cannot see any response.

There must be something wrong. "Mom! Mom help!" I cried out. "Baby, hang in there okay, it's going to be alright." I said with a low tone.

I am trying to calm myself because Aimee might panic if she felt that I'm trembling. "Mom! Mom, help me!" I shouted.

In a few seconds my mom was already beside me. "What happened?" she asked as she pushes me a little so that she can check Aimee.

"She suddenly became like that, she's not speaking. She seems in pain, help her mom!" I cried out.

My mom checked her eyes, her pulse and her toe fingers. "Chase, we need to bring her to the hospital," she said as she stood up.

"Hurry, carry her to the car!" she screamed and ran out. I did what she told me. I carried Aimee and brought her to the car.

I think my mom woke dad up because when I got down he's already about to sit at the driver's seat.

I immediately put Aimee in the car as mom sat beside her. We drove to the hospital as soon as we can.

When we get there she was put on a stretcher and was taken away. We are unable to enter the room where they took her.

I was so nervous, I am scared again. Yesterday she became Mrs. Charmagne Wells which really made me happy.

And now, I am so scared. I helplessly sat at the stool and wait for what's going to happen. That is the only thing I can do.

My mom embraced me. "She's gonna be fine, she must be tired because of yesterday that is why this happened. But I'm sure she's gonna be alright," my mom said.

My mind is so tired of thinking that I don't even know what's happening anymore. I don't want to think, I don't want to speak, and I don't want to feel anything.

I feel like a bastard for acting like this but there's really nothing much that I can do. In this critical state, I can't even be beside her.

I noticed that my hand is trembling and upon looking, I saw our ring. I touched it and stared at it for a while.

_Aimee took the other ring and faced me. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love for you. Let it be a reminder that I am always by your side and that I will always be a faithful partner to you. And as I give you this ring, I give to you all that I am, and accept you, from you, all that you are," she said as she put the ring on my finger._

I still remember the speech she let out as our vow when she put this ring on my hand. She was holding my hand about this time yesterday.

We've waited hours and hours for the doctor to inform us what's happening. Or just to even explained what happened to Aimee.

And when the doctor came out, I feel more nervous. I cannot read anything on his face, it's plain blank.

He was holding a piece of paper and his mouth is covered. He put the cover down to his neck so that he can speak.

"She's not in a critical state anymore but I wouldn't say that you should not worry," he paused for while before continuing.

"As you see, the pregnancy is stressing out her body more and right now, even if we say she's conscious, you won't be able to speak with her," the doctor said.

My mom was the one who has the courage to talk to the doctor. "So, is she in a state of coma right now?" she asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I wouldn't say that it's coma exactly because this is different. She's really awake but it's like she's too exhausted and she thinks she's sleeping. But all her senses are up," the doctor said.

My mom nodded. "I thought so. Thanks doc'," my mom said as she faces me. My mom tapped my shoulder.

"You should not worry. Yesterday got her really exhausted that is why she became like that. She's fine now," she said.

I was confused with what the doctor said though. "I didn't really get what the doctor said at all. She's in coma but not in coma?" I asked.

My mom sighed. "Well, sleep is like a state of being. When you sleep, your body relaxes. In Aimee's case, it's like she's sleeping but her body is working like normal. That is why even if you talk to her right now, she'll only think that she's dreaming," my mom explained.

My poor little girl, why does it have to happen to her? Why does she have to experience something like this?

Why am I so healthy? Why can I sleep so peacefully when someone like her, can't even feel the goodness of sleeping?

I think it's unfair. Why does it have to be out of all the people in the world? Why does it have to be my wife?

I faced my mom to ask her what's bothering me. "But she's still going to wake up, right?" I asked her.

My mom smiled at me. "You need to have faith in her. Believe in her like you always do. Even if she can't hear you, always tell her how you feel and surely it will reach her. Okay?" my mom said trying to pacify me.

Later on we went to the room where they took Aimee. And when I saw her, her eyes are closed, she looks peaceful.

I held her hand and sat on the bed with her. They said that your senses are awake, so you should be able to hear me." I said.

Although she looks peaceful, she also looks… lifeless. Her breathing is slow and she grew paler than before.

I cupped her hand. "Your hands are so cold. You must feel cold right?" I said as I rub her hands to make a friction and get it warmer.

"Do you think this is fine? I'll keep on warming up your hands until you wake up. I don't want you to be cold." I said.

I know my mom is right, my feelings will definitely reach Aimee if I try hard. So I don't think if I look crazy or what right now, I just want to be beside her.

I want her to feel how much I love her, that I won't leave her no matter what. I know that she can hear me.

Some crazy spirit went inside me I think. I suddenly thought that Aimee is sleeping beauty and I am the prince.

A true love's kiss will wake the most beautiful princess. I slowly leaned over her to give her a kiss, expecting she'll open her eyes.

But much to my dismay, she didn't. Her eyes remained closed, she didn't even make any movement.

_It's okay_. I keep on telling myself. I just hope she feels the kiss I gave her, I hope that she wakes up soon.

Days passed and there's still no progress with Aimee. The doctor said that she should've woken up already.

It's now start of June, a few weeks after it'll be our final examination. And then, our graduation will come after.

I just hope Aimee wakes up so soon she can see me as I graduate. I am already applying for college on different universities.

I'm thinking of getting architecture. I want to build a house for the two of us. I don't care how long we can stay there, but it's not too bad to dream right?

I want to build a house where there are rooms which has Aimee's face as the wall design. I want to have something like that.

And I want to build a room where the ceiling is made of fiber glass. It will be like a window, and then there would be a cover that we slid on it whenever the sun is up.

So that every evening, we'll be able to see the stars. And when it rains, we'll be able to see how it pours.

I want to build a small house for Arsee, and her future kittens. I know how Aimee loves animals so I shouldn't forget to build them a house.

Aimee is not into flowers, only if they are not planted. I'd have a garden with flowers and no one will be allowed to pick them.

So, yeah. I decided to be an architect and build a good house for Aimee. I feel so happy with my little dreams.

One morning in July, I went to the hospital to see Aimee. She looks a bit better that these past few days.

The doctor said that she's going great and must be waking up anytime soon. Since school is over I stayed overnight to watch over Aimee.

I was in the middle of a beautiful dream, a dream that Aimee and I are living happily with our baby.

I heard her calling me and it sounds good to my ear. She keeps on calling me that I woke up from my dream.

Aimee's eyes are open and she's looking at me while calling me. "Chase, are you awake?" she asked.

Seeing her like this really surprised me. "Aimee!" I shouted her name and embraced her. "I thought you'd never wake up!" I said.

Aimee pushed me a little away from her. "Our baby, Chase! Be careful!" she said. Her voice is very low and she speaks a bit slow too.

I pulled away from her a little. "Sorry! I was too excited seeing you open your eyes. You've been in sleep for over two months." I said.

She looks very tired for some reason, she looks weak. "So, what date is it today?" she asked me.

I pulled out my phone and checked the calendar to make sure. "It's already the 23rd of July." I replied.

She nodded. "Yeah, it seems like I was unconscious for 2 months. I can see that our baby got bigger," she said.

I touched her tummy which is obviously big now. "I got good news for you. We are having a baby girl." I revealed.

While she was unconscious, we had her examined and the doctor said that we might as well check the baby's gender.

She smiled. "I really wanted a baby girl. Oh, since I was asleep for two months, I am not able to choose a name," she said.

"We'll, we still got two months to think for a name." I said. I thought of giving her something since she's awake.

"Oh wait! I'll get something for you as a celebration. I'll call mom and get her to come here. She's just downstairs." I said.

Aimee gave me a nod. And just before I go, she held my hand and pulled me close to her. I instantly knew that she wants a kiss.

So I gave her a long loud kiss before I go and she told me she loves me. And before I close the door, I saw her gave me a wide smile. She looks beautiful.

I went downstairs to call my mom and inform her that Aimee woke up. She went straight back to Aimee.

I went to the mall and buy a purple cake and some pasta that we could eat while we celebrate.

And before I go home, I saw a flower shop. I immediately thought of buying bouquet of flowers for her.

I know that she's not really into flowers, but it's more of a self satisfaction. It's like showing her that she looks as beautiful as the flowers.

I picked the purple tulips because I cannot find purple roses. I want to give her purple things because she likes purple.

After I bought it, I immediately went back to the hospital. But when I entered Aimee's ward, there's no one there.

I felt nervous but then thought that maybe, they are performing tests on Aimee again that is why she's not in the room.

I waited for a while but no one went to the room, not even mom. So I pulled my phone from my pocket to call mom.

I was surprised to see lots of missed calls and messages. I forgot that I put the phone on silent mode.

And so, I checked the messages on my phone. One message is from mom asking me to go back quickly.

I checked the other messages and there's a message informing me that Aimee is on the emergency room.

I put the flowers and the food down to run over the emergency room. And outside the room, I saw mom crying.

She looked at me and embraced me. "She suddenly collapsed again. She's in critical condition right now," she said.

Mom is crying so I think it's terribly bad. She's a doctor and she knows how to control the situation, but this time it's different.

"Tell me honestly mom. What's going on?" I asked. My mom did not answer and just cried silently.

I felt numb. Aimee should be fine, she was even kissing me earlier. I know that she is going to be fine.

"I can't just make assumptions, Chase. But I know this is very bad, I can't say what exactly is happening inside," she said.

And we are in that situation again. We waited for outside for the doctor's result of Aimee. We can only look at the closed door.

"Can you get me a cup of coffee?" my mom asked. I gave her a nod and stood up. I went to the vending machine and get mom a cup of coffee.

When I came back, mom is already speaking to the doctor. My mom is crying harder this time so I ran to them.

I put the coffee on top of the stool. "What's wrong mom? What happened?" I asked hopefully thinking that Aimee is alright.

My mom held my arms. "They had to take the baby and perform a CS on her because the baby is going to die if they didn't do that," my mom said.

But, how about my wife? She did not mention anything about her. "How's Aimee mom?" I asked.

My mom closed her eyes and shook her head. "She did not make it. Her body gave up," she said while crying.

I just couldn't believe what my mom told me. I felt like the whole world reached its end. I am in a denial state.

"No! That is a lie! She was awake earlier and she even kissed me! You are lying!" I screamed as I enter the emergency room.

The nurses tried to stop me but I didn't care. I used all my strength to get inside and to reach Aimee.

And I saw her lifeless body. I just couldn't accept it at all. I tapped Aimee's face to wake her up. "Aimee, wake up!" I said.

I continued tapping her face for her to wake up but there so response. I continued doing it for a couple of times but she stayed still.

"No! Aimee! Wake up! We are going to celebrate, aren't we?" I asked her as tears started to run down my face.

I couldn't accept it at all. I touched Aimee's face, it has no colors at all. But it's the face of the woman I love. The woman I married.

My tears keep on falling and I can't stop it. "Aimee… I love you, I love you so much!" I said in between my tears.

My heart is pumping really fast and my body's trembling. I feel so numb but I feel the pain in my heart.

It's like it's been struck by a million arrows. It's so painful that I didn't have the strength to stand up anymore.

I felt my mom embraced me and tried to calm me down. But nothing can take this pain I'm feeling away.

How can something like this happen suddenly? Why does it have to happen when you don't have a clue at all?

You were holding her at one moment and the next, she's gone? How can something like this happen to me?

I was not able to contain myself for a few hours. But then, I had to fix myself. Aimee won't be happy seeing me like this.

I am not in my sanity so it's my mom who called Leila and the others about Aimee. I can't even talk to anybody.

Three days after she died, we decided to get her buried. And in that grave stone, the name 'Charmagne L. Wells' is engraved.

Yes, she's my wife and she's going to use my surname until the very end. I can't move on at all, so I only went to the cemetery once.

The baby stayed at the hospital for months since it's premature. It was only on its seven month when it was born.

I never went to the hospital to check it because it's becoming more painful just thinking about it.

I know it's not the child's fault but somehow, I keep on blaming it. If we had it taken away from Aimee's body sooner, then she would've still be living with me.

The hopes, dreams and wishes; they are all gone. I stopped dreaming because getting my hopes up just hurts.

My parents stayed in this country but I decided to move. I went to America and study. That is all I could do to forget.

Yes, I am trying to forget. Even though it hasn't been a year since Aimee and I met, I felt like I've been with her forever.

That is why, it'll take me forever to forget about her too. It'll take me forever to remove me from my system.

But I deep inside I know, whatever happens, wherever life may take me, the fact that there's one woman called Aimee that I loved and married, will never change.


	25. She's Eccentric Epilogue

Epilogue

It's been ten years since my wife died and a lot of things has happened. I went to America to study architecture.

I cut all connections to my parents and friends and started a new life. That is the only way that I know to be able to move forward.

I worked part time at a cafeteria and met incredible people. I met Jay, Rance, and Mark who forms a band.

The time I met them, Jay stands as their vocalist and lead. Rance is the bassist and Mark is the drummer.

They invited me to join with them and we decided to form a four member band. I became their rhythm guitarist and lead vocalist.

Jay, became the back-up vocalist. I decided to do that because I thought that maybe, in a simple thing like that, I am living the dream that Aimee wants.

We started playing as an amateur band in the cafeteria I am working in. But then we got discovered and made it big.

We named out band 'Armee'. It is based on the theme of our song we created 'Army' and from my late wife's name 'Aimee'.

We have been hitting it big for four years now and we have lots of fans. But I decided to retire and go back to living normally.

This will be our final show before we disband. That is why we chose to make a concert in our own country.

Jay came to me and tapped my shoulder. He's a tall guy with blue and green eyes and he's the most charismatic among all of us.

"This will be the final performance, so let's give it our all," he said. I gave him a nod as we head back to the stage.

The people started screaming and we can hear the round applause if people. The crowd has gone wild.

We are going to perform a cover of "Lights" by _The Cab _for our final performance. I went in front and grabbed the mic.

I faced thousands of audience but I am not really singing for them at all. I am always singing for her, for Aimee.

My bandmates started the music and now it's my turn. I grabbed the guitar which is around my body and adjusted the microphone.

_Now it's time to leave the lights_

_And hope that the future is just as bright_

_Please think of me back home_

_So, so close_

_I planted all my songs with seeds_

_In hopes that they would be my escape_

_From my, my life_

_I never read machines_

_You pushed me to succeed_

_I won't be gone for, for long, long, long, long_

_I'm more than just a product_

_I'm not a clever line you thought of_

_You gotta save that for someone who cares_

_Now it's time to leave the lights_

_And hope that the future is just as bright_

_Please think of me back home_

_I'm so, I'm so close_

_And even though I'm so far gone_

_Know that I've grown_

_With one last song_

_A piece of me to hold_

_So, so close_

_We are so, so close_

_Come and take a walk with me_

_We'll slither up my sleeves_

_This isn't lust_

_This is, is more, more, more, more_

_We're months and miles away from dreams_

_We're swallowing this scene_

_This love tells_

_No, no, no_

_No, no, no_

As I feel our final song, I am readying myself to meet my family. I am readying myself to be a father to my kid.

I am twenty-eight right now and I've escaped for a long time. I am not sure if they will accept me but I'll do my best.

I have to face reality and face the truth that I've turned my back on for so long. I am ready, I know I am.

I have my own money now, I have my own life. I am more responsible than I previously was, and smarter now.

After our last performance, I bid goodbye to my bandmates and go straight to the hotel room where I was staying.

I packed my things and get ready to leave, and then I saw Aimee's picture. I have one picture of her that I always keep no matter where I go.

Even though I went to different countries, I was never able to see anyone with a face as beautiful as hers.

She would always be the most beautiful woman in the world for me. And I will never stop finding a girl as beautiful as her.

After I packed my things, I bid goodbye to all the crew that helped us for our final performance.

And then, I went straight to my parent's house. It took me four hours before I could even reach the city.

I felt exhausted that I want to relax. But I will get to see my daughter, a daughter that I had abandoned for ten years.

Surely, she won't recognize me. She might even hate me because of abandoning her. And I fear that she won't accept me as her father.

When I got to our house, I parked my car in front of the gate. The place still looks the same, nothing really changed.

The gate is low and you can reach the knob from inside to I reached it and opened it. I was able to get in the garage.

I walked towards the door which is open so I let myself get inside. The first thing I saw when I got in is a woman sitting on the couch.

I know it's my mom. "Mom," I called out. She quickly looked at me and I can say she was very surprised.

"Chase!" she cried out. She leaped to close the gap between us. She embraced me tight as if she doesn't want me to go.

"Oh, my Chase!" she parted and looked at my face. She cupped my face with her hand and kissed my cheeks.

"We've been waiting for you!" she said as she started to cry. "You're back to us atlast!" she exclaimed as she embraced me again.

I never expected a warm welcome like this at all. So I embraced my mom. "Yes, I am finally home." I said.

My mom took the bag I am holding. "Let's go and put your things inside your room. I know you need some rest from traveling for four hours," she said.

I nodded. "But how come you know I traveled for four hours?" I asked. She did not turn to look at me.

She went straight to my room so I followed her. "I was watching your concert at the live broadcast earlier," she said as she put my things down.

I let my eyes wander around my room, our room where Aimee and I stayed. It's pretty much the same from what I can remember.

I think my mom noticed that I was looking around. "Nothing has changed, huh? I am always cleaning this room because I know you'll come back," she said.

I noticed a big framed picture so I moved towards it. It was me and Aimee on our wedding picture. I've only seen this once before I left.

"It's good to have you back, dear. Your dad will be so glad to meet you," my mom said. I turned to look at her.

She has not mention anything about my daughter, I felt scared. I don't want to hear that something happened to her.

So I approached my mom and asked her. "Where's my daughter?" I asked. She gave me a very big smile.

"I thought you'd never ask about her. She's at school and she's probably going to be here in a few minutes," she said.

I nodded. It's good that she's fine. I am quite worried since I haven't heard anything about her. I hope she'll accept me.

My mom held my hand and lead me outside. "She's being bullied at school. The other kids keeps on telling her that she does not have a mother and father," she said.

"But Traisee is a smart girl. She ignores them at school because she knows that she has a father. But she would sometimes cry alone in bed," she added.

My poor little girl, she has to suffer from bullying just because I am not there to protect her. But I have to protect her now that I am here.

We heard a sound of a vehicle that stopped outside. "That must be her. I'll just pick her up," my mom said before she left me.

I felt so nervous. What if she hates? What if she doesn't want to see me at all? I am frightened.

And then, a little girl with curly hair entered. Her eyes, nose, lip, and everything looks like Aimee. She looks exactly like Aimee.

The kid's frown turns into a surprised look. She was not able to move for a while. And suddenly, she jumped over me and gave me a hug.

"Daddy!" she cried out while embracing my waist. "I know you're my daddy! Granny's right, you came back for me!" she said.

I can't believe that she's embracing me. It is our daughter, she's embracing me. I saw mom looks at us and smiled.

My mom is teary. "She knows you. She's been waiting for you to come back for her, and never lost hope."

I parted the kid from me and knelt so I can look at her. She started to cry. "I thought you don't love me! I thought you'd never come for me," she cried out.'

"Granny said that if I become a good girl and pray everyday, you'd come back for me. So I did my best to be a good girl and prayed!" she added.

I wiped away her tears. "You've been waiting for me all this time? You don't hate daddy for leaving you here?" I asked.

She cupped my face and looked at me. I feel like I was looking at Aimee. "I don't hate you. Because I know you are working very hard, that is why I did my best at school too," she said.

I got confused with what she said so I looked at my mom. "She knows that you are a famous singer. She's always watching you on the television," my mom said.

I turned to look at the kid again. "Is that true? You are watching me sing?" I asked and the girl nodded.

"I always watch you and television and I've always told my friends that I am your daughter. But they never believed me," she said.

I patted her head and smiled. "I guess you've been a good girl. So now daddy's back, and I'll never leave you again." I said.

Her eyes grew wide. "Really? Then are you going to go back living here with us?" she asked with excitement in her voice.

I gave her a nod. To my surprise, she embraced me. "Thank you dad! I love you and mommy so much!" she said.

This is my daughter. This is the daughter of my beloved woman. I've never thought that it would feel like this.

And I figured one thing, this kid that is embracing me right now, is exactly like Aimee. They don't put hatred on people.

And so, I embraced Traisee. It feels good and refreshing, I should've came home earlier if I had known I'll be welcomed like this.

Traisee pulled away from me and wiped her tears. "I've got to show you something," she said as her little hand pulled me into a room.

When I saw the room, it's full of 'Armee' bands posters on the wall. There are six or seven posters pinned.

And then I looked at Traisee. "Who's room is this?" I asked. It was mom who answered instead of Traisee.

She moved closer to us. "This is Traisee's room. You can see that she's your biggest fan that she had to post a lot of that on the wall," my mom said.

I was speechless. I have never thought of this. I am even thinking she would hate me for abandoning her.

"Even though she's a tiny little girl, she's been silently supporting you and rooting for you all along," my mom added.

Tears started to fall on my cheeks. I carried Traisee and embraced her tightly. "Don't cry daddy. We won't be separated anymore," she said.

I buried my face on her shoulder. "Thank you very much Traisee, thank you." I said as I continue embracing her.

_Thank you Aimee! Thank you for loving me! Thank you for inspiring me! And thank you for giving me this wonderful kid!_

"Can I show you to my classmates? Because they don't believe that you are my dad," she said and I gave her a smile

"You can invite them tomorrow here. We are going to celebrate for my return." I said. Traisee broke into a very huge smile.

"Thank you very much daddy! I love you!" she said as she gave me a kiss and embraced me again.

It was a happy ending after all. It might not be the way I really wanted it to be, but I know we are all happy.

I heard things about our friends. Serena and Arvin ended up marrying each other and they are now expecting their second kid.

Rhea, she met a guy from work who understands her a lot. She married him and luckily, they have three kids now.

Jake on the other hand ended up with Rei. After all the courtship that Rei did for my brother, he finally married her.

Jake and Rei have one kid named Charmaine. Obviously it was Jake who named the kid that way, I wonder how Rei reacted over that.

And yes, it seems to be a happy ending after all. Because I know, even though Aimee is not with us, she's happy.

I never left Traisee again and devoted my life to her. I am going to take care of her like I did to Aimee.

And I am so glad to say that finally, I've found a girl as beautiful as my wife, and that is our very own daughter.

I am now on a live concert for a cause. All the profit of this concert will be donated for the research of different sickness that has no cure yet.

This will be the last time I will be singing as a star. And I will dedicate this one last song to that woman who turned my world upside down.

"Never had a dream come true" by _SClub7_

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_'Cause yesterday is all that fill my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_How it could be now or might have been_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Say you will, say you will, you know you will_

_Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing_

_No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye_

_No no no no_

_I've never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_A part of me will always be you_

_Till we meet again…_

_~End~_


End file.
